Me gusta tu novio
by Aiiri
Summary: rumores de que Gou está saliendo con alguien llegaron a los oídos de Rin, este le pide a Makoto que finja ser su novio para así poder vigilarla y descubrir si los rumores son ciertos o no. esto le traerá muchas situaciones incomodas a Makoto y también a un Haru muy, muy celoso. (RinMako y HaruMako)
1. propuesta de noviazgo

_**buenas noches, días, tardes dependiendo de a que hora estén leyendo esto XD. este es mi primer fic que escribo de Free! y estoy un poco ansiosa por eso, lamento si los personajes no actúan exactamente a sus personalidades originales.**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir sólo que en este fic las parejas principales son HaruMako y RinMako, también estará muy presente la de Rintori.**_

_**no fastidio más, disfruten de su lectura.**_

* * *

Matsuoka Rin no podía creer los estúpidos rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos, era imposible, como podía creer que su hermanita estuviera saliendo con alguien de la escuela. Era una estupidez pero, dicen por ahí que los rumores tienen algo de cierto. Es verdad que, a pesar de haber ganado el relevo pero haber quedado descalificados, en parte por culpa del chico pelirrojo, el club de natación Iwatobi se hizo bastante popular, en especial por ser Gou la única chica; esto llamó bastante la atención entre los estudiantes y la adolescente ya no sólo era popular entre las chicas quienes le envidiaban por estar rodeada de jóvenes apuestos que pasaban la mayor parte con los torsos desnudos y mojados sino que también, entre los chicos que cada día se le declaraban más. Para Rin esto era una molestia, ya bastante tenía con su capitán que le coqueteaba a su hermana cada vez que podía, al menos a él lo tenía en la mira todo el tiempo pero en el caso de Gou era distinto, no podía vigilar a su hermana como lo hacía con Mikoshiba, en pocas palabras, no sabía absolutamente nada de su pequeña hermanita.

-Rin-senpai-lo llamó Nitori-recuerde que hoy es la práctica en conjunto con Nanase-san y los demás.

-lo recuerdo-contestó aburrido pero la verdad es que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, necesitaba una forma de poder vigilar a Gou sin que esta sospechara, ya que si se daba cuenta de que la estaba vigilando, la chica se enfadaría bastante con él y tal vez empiece salir con alguien sólo para molestarle, oh si, conocía muy bien su hermana.

A pesar de que hoy tenía una oportunidad para poder investigar más sobre si los rumores eran ciertos o no, no tendrían prácticas en conjunto todos los días y no podía aparecer en Iwatobi con el pretexto de que iba a visitarle porque casi nunca lo hacía; suspiró cansado mientras miraba a Nitori dar vueltas por la habitación buscando Dios sabe qué cosa, no le estaba poniendo atención después de todo, tenía que ver cómo ir a la escuela de su hermana sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-entonces… los rumores de que su hermana tiene novio ¿son ciertos?-pregunto con inocencia el menor provocándole escalofríos al más alto, debía confesar que tanta inocencia del chico le revolucionaba un poco las hormonas, él era como un depredador hambriento y Nitori un pequeño animalito esperando a que lo atacaran, era la presa perfecta.

-Gou no puede tener novio-replicó molesto, ni siquiera él tenía uno o una, así es, al tiburón como buen carnívoro, hombres y mujeres le atraían por igual pero, ese no era el punto en esta historia. Se trataba de su hermana menor, para sus ojos, ella aún era una niña pequeña ¿Cómo podría tener novio? De repente una luz se encendió dentro de él, eso era… la excusa perfecta-Ai eres un genio-le dijo el pelirrojo tomándolo por los hombros.

-¿lo soy?-el chico de ojos claros ladeó la cabeza confundido, definitivamente algún día le devoraría todo esa inocencia.

-voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-preguntó Rin entusiasmado por su fabulosa idea.

-no pero gra…-el chico de pelo plateado no logró completar su frase ya que el pelirrojo había salido de la habitación sin escucharlo.

El club de natación Samezuka ya se encontraba en Iwatobi preparándose para la práctica en conjunto y Rin se estaba preparando para poner en marcha su plan, lo único que le faltaba era a alguien que le ayudara a llevarlo a cabo. Se acercó a los chicos de Iwatobi con Nitori a su lado, en realidad él no tenía idea de que el menor estaba a su lado porque sólo tenía la vista puesta en los cuatro adolescentes frente suyo.

-¡hola Rinrin!-lo saludó Nagisa abalanzándose encima de él-¡ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¡no me llames así!-decía el mayor quitándose al rubio de encima-además nos vimos el fin de semana-recordaba claramente cuando decidió salir a correr el día sábado, no quiso despertar a Nitori porque aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, encontraba al chico muy lindo cuando estaba dormido, así que salió solo y cuando venía de vuelta se encontró con Nagisa quién con su entusiasmo de siempre, lo arrastró a un paseo por el centro comercial.

-¿Rinrin?-preguntaron Ai y Rei al unísono.

-es el apodo de Rin cuando éramos más pequeños-dijo Makoto con su sonrisa perfecta, esto irritaba al pelirrojo, ese chico era tan malditamente perfecto que lo hacía desesperarse; se preguntaba si algún día vería a Makoto en una situación donde tendría que salirse de sus límites y dejar de ser el chico bueno y correcto, si ese día llegaba, él estaría con una cámara para guardar el momento.

-¡no lo era! Ya cállate Makoto-contestó sonrojado el tiburón.

-si lo era-refutó Haruka con una sonrisa apenas visible. Era divertido burlarse de Rin después de todo.

-¡que no!-alegó molesto-porque no empezamos la práctica de una maldita vez.

-bueno la empezaríamos si tu capitán dejara de coquetear con tu hermana-decía Nagisa apuntando a la pareja feliz detrás de ellos. Rin se volvió furioso hacia donde indicaba el rubio y efectivamente se encontraba Mikoshiba haciéndose el lindo con Gou… otra vez.

La práctica empezó sin convenientes aunque Rin no paraba de darle miradas asesinas a su capitán cada vez que se acercaba a su hermana pero esto ya era normal, siempre que tenían prácticas en conjunto, las miradas con amenaza de muerte eran de esperarse, y a pesar de esto, Mikoshiba seguía intentando conquistar a la chica pelirroja. Habían tomado un descanso y ahora se encontraban todos fuera de la piscina, excepto por Haru que en ningún momento salió del agua, la adicción de ese chico por el agua realmente le preocupaba al de ojos carmín, pero no era momento para preocuparse de eso, tenía que poner en marcha su plan, el cual consistía en que uno de los nadadores de Iwatobi fingiera ser su novio y así poder venir a la escuela sin levantar sospechas, bueno tenía que admitir que la idea era un poco descabellada pero estaba seguro de que daría frutos. Ahora sólo quedaba elegir al novio indicado.

Esto no era una tarea fácil, observó detenidamente sus cuatro opciones y concluyó.

Opción uno: Haruka. Definitivamente era imposible que el chico que sufre de hidrofilia aceptara hacer algo así.

Opción dos: Rei. Con él aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para pedírselo y tampoco creía que le dijera que sí.

Opción tres: Nagisa. Volvería a pedirle a Haru antes que pedírselo a él.

Y por último. Opción cuatro: Makoto. El de ojos esmeralda no es capaz de decirle que no a nadie, ni siquiera a él que lastimó emocionalmente a su mejor amigo, aunque no lo había hecho con intención claro está. Makoto era el novio perfecto y su excusa perfecta.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia su objetivo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco nervioso, debía pensar bien lo que tenía que decirle, no quería que Makoto se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

-oye Makoto ¿puedo hablar algo contigo?-decía Rin rascándose la nuca.

-claro-sonrío, enserio ¿nunca se cansaba de sonreír?

-bien pero…-miro a todos lados, no podía decírselo ahí, alguien podía escucharlos y con ese alguien se refería a Nagisa, lo único que tenía de inocente era su cara-ven conmigo-y el pelirrojo lo tomó de la muñeca y se dirigió a los vestidores a lo que Makoto sólo lo miró confundido.

-¿oye Rinrin, por qué te llevas a Mako-chan a los vestidores?-prácticamente gritó el rubio acaparando la atención de los demás-¿acaso van a hacer cosas sucias?-los miró con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡que mierda te importa!-Rin lo miraba molesto y Makoto sólo se sonrojó-¡y deja de llamarme así!-y el chico de dientes afilados se fue tirando a Makoto con él, ignorando la fastidiosa risa de Nagisa.

-entonces… ¿de qué querías hablar?-preguntó el castaño, los dos se encontraban solos en los vestidores así que Rin podía hablar con libertad, soltó un gran suspiro y trató lo mejor posible de sonar bien serio.

-quiero que seas mi novio-dijo con el ceño fruncido y sin moverse un centímetro.

-ah… ¿Qué?-Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la petición de Rin-Rin escucha… yo no…

-espera deja explicarte-lo detuvo antes de que dijera cualquier cosa-no quiero que seas mi novio verdadero, sólo que finjas serlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-el chico de ojos esmeralda estaba extrañado de que Rin le pidiera algo así.

-has escuchado los rumores sobre que Gou está saliendo con alguien ¿verdad?-en realidad el de ojos carmín no le estaba preguntando sino afirmando.

-si pero…

-necesito saber si esos rumores son ciertos o no y estando en Samezuka jamás lo averiguaré, así que necesito una excusa para venir a acá de forma más frecuente sin que sospeche-dijo desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas directamente?-enarcó una ceja, para él era mucho más fácil así.

-porque no me lo diría.

-¿y si yo averiguo por ti?

-no sabría si me estás mintiendo o no-Rin se cruzó de brazos algo impaciente-¿vas a ayudar a tu amigo de la infancia o no?-el chico frente a él se quedó meditando unos minutos hasta que finalmente cedió.

-está bien-dijo después de soltar un largo suspiro.

-bien, sabía que podía contar contigo-puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro muchacho-pero debes prometerme algo-lo miró serio.

-¿q-que cosa?-el castaño se puso nervioso ante la mirada de Rin.

-nadie debe saber que estamos fingiendo, ni siquiera Haru.

-¿por qué no?-se preguntaba si estaba bien sentirse intimidado por la mirada de depredador que tenía el chico.

-porque Gou puede enterarse y eso es lo último que quiero, así que promete que no se lo dirás a nadie-Rin lo miró con determinación.

-lo… lo prometo-dijo resignado, esto era una locura y lo peor de todo era que, Tachibana Makoto jamás rompía una promesa.

Rin con su sonrisa afilada le agradeció revolviendo sus cabellos para luego volver a la piscina, Makoto se quedó y suspiró temiendo haberse equivocado por la decisión que tomó, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que esto, no revolucionaría su calmada y feliz vida que tenía hasta ahora si hacía las cosas bien. Pobre chico, que equivocado estaba.

* * *

_**eso es todo hasta ahora! perdón por mis errores ortográficos, gramaticales, narrativos (?)**_

_**espero les haya gustado, sólo actualizo los fin de semana!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual! **_


	2. declaración pública

_**es viernes por la noche y con él les traigo un nuevo capitulo! tienen planes para esta noche? yo me quedare en casa viendo películas de terror XD hablando de otra cosa, celebraron halloween? yo y mi mejor amiga nos disfrazamos a pesar de que ya no tenemos la edad para eso XDD y tuvimos una pijamada en su casa! bien dejo de hablar de mi y voy a lo que me concierne.**_

_**sobre este capitulo no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo.**_

_**¡muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado! jamás pensé que tendría tantos comentarios, eso me hace feliz.**_

_**disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto soltó un gran suspiro mientras miraba su almuerzo a medio comer, se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela junto a los otros tres chicos. Nagisa le robaba comida a Rei mientras que el adolescente de lentes le regañaba por sólo comer pan en vez de un almuerzo perfectamente equilibrado con los nutrientes suficientes que necesitaba su cuerpo. Por otro lado se encontraba Haruka al lado del más alto, este comía silenciosamente su comida que era nada más ni nada menos que caballa; aunque cabía destacar que esta vez se dignó a ponerle arroz como acompañamiento.

-¿le ocurre algo Makoto-senpai?-preguntó Rei al notar que su capitán apenas había comido y ni siquiera había hablado en todo el rato del almuerzo-lo noto extraño.

-no me pasa nada-sonrió dulcemente al chico de ojos purpura pero, el problema era que si le pasaba algo y ese algo era Matsuoka Rin. Después de aceptar ser el "novio del tiburón" su mente no lo dejó tranquilo recordando que, esto tal vez no era buena idea y podía traer consecuencias, pero el problema es que ya había aceptado y se lo había prometido a Rin.

Makoto saltó asustado al sentir su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y al sacarlo se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Rin. El chico de cabello verde oliva abrió el mensaje y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

"_Iré a buscarte a la escuela después de la práctica, no te vayas sin mí"._ Es lo que decía el mensaje a lo que Makoto sólo le respondió con un "_ok"_

_-_¿a quién le escribes Mako-chan?-preguntó Nagisa curioso mientras se inclinaba hacía el chico más alto.

-a-a nadie-contestó guardando su celular rápidamente.

-¡vamos Mako-chan! vi que te sonrojaste-lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡no es cierto!-el mayor se levantó para huir del acoso del rubio pero este fue más rápido y le sacó el celular del bolsillo-¡Nagisa devuélvemelo!

-tranquilo, sólo quiero ver a quién le escribes-decía el menor esquivando con facilidad los intentos de Makoto por recuperar su teléfono. Ese maldito chico era como un gato escurridizo.

-¡Nagisa-kun, ya deja de molestarlo!-lo regañó Rei.

-¿tú también Rei-chan? ¿Por qué son tan aburridos?-hizo un puchero el más bajo; dirigió nuevamente su vista a la pantalla del celular para comprobar quien era la persona que le escribió a Makoto-vaya así que la persona que te manda mensajes es…-Nagisa no logró decir de quién se trataba porque otro mensaje fue recibido, el chico sonrió de forma malvada mientras abría el mensaje y se sorprendió por lo que este decía. El rubio sin decir nada y algo sonrojado le entregó el teléfono a su dueño, guiñándole el ojo.

-¿q-que pasa?-preguntó el de ojos esmeralda nervioso por como Nagisa lo miraba.

-nada…-el rubio estaba sorprendido, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Makoto y Rin…

-¿de quién era el mensaje?-Haruka interrumpió los pensamientos del menor, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al ver que sus dos amigos actuaban algo extraño.

-nadie de importancia-sonrió nervioso mientras veía el mensaje que le habían mandado y que el pingüino había visto, al leerlo; la cara del más alto no podía estar más roja. Por supuesto, este gesto lo notó el chico de ojos oceánicos, que más que intrigado se acercó a su amigo para ver que decía dicho mensaje pero, no lo logró ya que el de cabello oliva se apartó rápidamente de su lado haciendo que Haruka se molestara por su acción ¿desde cuándo Makoto se alejaba de él?

-Makoto-senpai está rojo, ¿de verdad se encuentra bien?-Rei aún seguía con su preocupación por el mayor, de alguna manera, todavía se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado en el campamento. A pesar de que ya han pasado semanas de lo ocurrido.

-estoy bien Rei, debe ser el ca…

-¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje?-continuó su interrogatorio el mayor de todos-¿Por qué te sonrojaste así?

-no decía nada-Makoto estaba tratando de no perder la calma pero con las insistentes preguntas de Haruka, la mirada de preocupación de Rei y la estúpida sonrisa que Nagisa le daba, era algo difícil-Haru ya déjalo…

-Makoto-senpai creo que debería ir a la enfermería-aquí iba de nuevo el chico de lentes.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dices quién te escribe?-el pelinegro estaba perdiendo el tono monótono de su voz.

-tal vez algo de descanso le haga bien-continuaba Rei.

-¿vas a decirme o no?-el enfado en la voz de Haruka ya era notable.

-¡era su mamá!-acudió Nagisa a la ayuda de su amigo. Bien no era la mejor respuesta del mundo pero era mejor que nada-y Rei-chan, Mako-chan está bien, sólo está un poco cansado ¿verdad Mako-chan?

-así es…-Makoto se sintió un poco aliviado por la intervención del rubio.

-jamás te has sonrojado por un mensaje de tu madre-el pelinegro miró al más alto de forma sospechosa, Makoto definitivamente estaba mintiendo, tal vez los demás no se daban cuenta de ello pero Haruka sí, para él, Makoto era el peor mentiroso del mundo.

-bueno… es que…

-se trataba de un mensaje vergonzoso, ya sabes cómo son las madres, Haru-chan… bueno no sabes mucho en realidad-esto último lo dijo en un susurro refiriéndose a la ausencia de los padres del chico. Pero claro, Haruka lo había escuchado ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de él-perdón-se disculpó.

Mientras tanto en la fabulosa academia Samezuka…

-oye Nitori ¿has visto mi…

-¡¿Nitori?!-el chico de cabello plateado se alteró al escuchar a su amado senpai llamarlo así-¿acaso hice algo que le molestara?

-no ¿qué te hace pensarlo?-Rin levantó una ceja extrañado.

-bueno…-un leve sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas del chico-como me había empezado a llamar Ai yo pensé que…-se detuvo a mirar al pelirrojo que lo observaba con poco interés-¿debo volver a llamarlo Matsuoka-senpai?

-…ya entiendo-sonrió mostrando su afilada dentadura y acercándose peligrosamente al menor-perdóname Ai, sólo que a veces se me olvida llamarte por tu nombre y no te preocupes sigue llamándome por el mío-le revolvió los suaves cabellos de su compañero de cuarto. Los cabellos de ese chico eran casi tan suaves como la seda, el depredador podría estar todo un día acariciando esas hebras plateadas.

-¡está bien, Rin-senpai!-sus ojos brillaban de felicidad-¿Qué es lo que me quería decir?

-cierto, ¿has visto mi cargador del celular? Está a punto de morir-decía el pelirrojo mientras veía el último mensaje que le había enviado a Makoto, le hubiese gustado ver su reacción en el momento en que lo leyó pero daba igual, tendría muchas oportunidades de ahora en adelante.

El día no transcurrió más calmado para el de cabello oliva, en las horas de clases Haruka no le había dirigido la mirada ni por un segundo, en realidad nunca le dirigía la mirada cuando estaban en clases, siempre se quedaba mirando por la ventana como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo pero esta vez, era porque estaba molesto. Haruka se había enojado con él por un estúpido mensaje de texto, él no tenía la culpa, la tenía Rin por haberle mandado mensajes en el momento menos adecuado; bien… era tonto echarle la culpa al pelirrojo ¿Cómo sabría el chico tiburón en que instante mandarle mensajes? ¡Esto no tenía sentido!, que Haruka se enojara por algo tan trivial no tenía absolutamente nada de sentido. A parte de lidiar con el enfado del pelinegro, tuvo que aguantar las insistencias de que fuera a la enfermería por parte de Rei y ahora Nagisa sabía cosas de las que no debería tener conocimiento. Al parecer este no era su día.

Por fin había llegado la hora de la práctica, después de esto, los muchachos volverían a sus casas y eso aliviaba a Makoto, este había sido un día agotador. El adolescente de ojos esmeralda fue el último en cambiarse, no tenía ganas de nadar; suspiró por enésima vez mientras se desabotonaba la camisa sin muchos ánimos, se encontraba solo en los vestidores cuando de repente una respiración en su nuca le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

-hola Makoto-el aliento contra su cuello le hizo estremecerse, retrocedió un paso y se giró lentamente para enfrentarse a lo que él creía, era un fantasma. Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Rin quien lo miraba con una ceja levantada-¿te pasa algo? Pareciera como si hubieras visto a un muerto-decía el de ojos carmín.

-e-es que apareciste de la nada detrás de mí… espera, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que vendrías después de la práctica-Makoto lo miró en confusión.

-bueno, pude salir antes-Rin miraba al chico frente suyo de arriba abajo, Makoto se encontraba con la camisa abierta y los pantalones desabrochados mostrando parte de su ropa interior. Era una escena bastante sexy para el tiburón-¿hay algo de malo en querer pasar a buscar a mi novio más temprano?-bromeó el depredador, disfrutando del sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas del más alto.

-da igual…-desvió la mirada avergonzado pero luego recordó-¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje?

-¿Qué mensaje?-sabía perfectamente a que se refería Makoto pero, quería jugar un poco.

-¡sabes de lo que hablo!-alegó el muchacho de mirada tierna-Nagisa lo leyó.

-¿Cuál, el que dice que vendré a buscarte?-a Rin le daba igual de que Nagisa se enterara, todos deberían enterarse.

-no, el que pusiste "te amo mucho, bebé"-Makoto estaba demasiado avergonzado por esto.

Rin estaba tratando de no reírse en la cara de su amigo, había mandado ese mensaje sólo para molestarlo un poco, era divertido hacer sonrojar a Makoto, al chico perfecto. Un ruido resonó en todo el lugar interrumpiendo la conversación de los adolescentes, ambos se voltearon a ver el origen del ruido y vieron a Rei que los miraba incrédulo.

-¡siento la interrupción!-decía algo nervioso el menor-vine a dejar mis lentes y se me cayó el bolso y…-se excusaba.

-R-Rei…¿escuchaste todo?-preguntó con pánico la orca.

-bueno yo…-el chico peliazul bajó la mirada apenado, había entrado a dejar sus gafas cuando vio a Rin hablar con Makoto, se iba a acercar para saludarlo pero se detuvo cuando oyó que el de sonrisa afilada le decía a su senpai sobre venir a buscar a su novio temprano, no creía lo que estaba oyendo así que esperó a escuchar más para no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y el resultado fue este-ustedes dos… ¿están saliendo?

-así es-dijo Rin antes de que Makoto negara cualquier cosa, Rei miró a al de ojos esmeralda para ver si confirmaba lo que decía el pelirrojo y así lo hizo. El muchacho de lentes nunca se imaginó que los dos adolescentes frente a él terminarían juntos, no es que no lo encontraba hermoso pero, era algo totalmente inesperado, ni en sus mejores cálculos se había esperado este resultado.

-ya veo…-el peliazul se preguntaba si los demás sabían de esto, aunque cuando vio lo sorprendido que estaba Makoto supuso que nadie lo sabía excepto por Nagisa-volveré a la práctica, con permiso-esto definitivamente va ir en el libro autobiográfico que está escribiendo, titulado "los problemas de ser una belleza en vida".

-¡oh no, ahora Rei lo sabe!-se dirigió al pelirrojo.

-¿acaso eso no es bueno?-miró a Makoto con una sonrisa-sólo quedaría decirles a Haru y Gou, vamos ponte luego tu traje de baño, no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones cuando lo sepan.

-¿estas disfrutando de todo esto verdad?-decía el más alto tratando de cambiarse frente la atenta mirada de Rin.

El chico tiburón no sabía a qué se refería esa pregunta; si a la situación de ser su novio falso o a la vista que estaba teniendo en este momento pero, daba igual, ambas cosas la estaba disfrutando-sí…-respondió con total descaro a lo que el otro adolescente sólo suspiró-¿quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

-no-contestó secamente el de cabello verde oliva mientras intentaba no sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-como quieras…

Makoto se acercó a la piscina seguido por Rin quien fijó su mirada en Gou la cual estaba tomando el tiempo de Rei, jamás perdonaría al chico que se atreviera a salir con ella.

-Mako-chan ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiem…-Nagisa se calló al ver a Rin y su silencio fue reemplazado por una sonrisa pícara-¡vaya Rinrin! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Por qué mierda sigues llamándome así?-no odiaba a Nagisa, era imposible odiarlo pero, si le dieran a elegir entre salvar la vida del rubio y un helado, elegía el helado-y a tu pregunta vine a buscar a mi…

-¡hermano!-fue interrumpido por la chica que se acercó a él.

-hola Gou-la saludó con su sonrisa afilada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no tenemos practica en conjunto-ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañada por la visita de su hermano.

-bueno… vine a buscar a…

-¡Kou-chan!-Chigusa llamó a su amiga.

-¡Hana-chan!-se giró a ver a la chica de pelo castaño anaranjado-vuelvo enseguida-se disculpó con el pelirrojo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la otra chica. Rin se preguntaba de que estaban hablando así que se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde ellas para poder escuchar su conversación. Era un acercamiento sutil, un acercamiento ligero sin ánimos de provocar recelos, uno que…

-¿hermano?-Gou lo miró confundida-¿necesitas algo?-al parecer Rin se había acercado mucho ya que estaba a unos dos centímetros de la chica.

-no, nada-se alejó a una distancia prudente y se quedó escuchando.

Makoto le tendió la mano a Haruka para ayudarlo a salir de la piscina, le estaba tomando el tiempo y debía decir que había mejorado bastante.

-cada vez eres más rápido Haru-lo felicitó el de ojos esmeralda.

-cómo digas…-Haruka aún seguía molesto por el asunto del mensaje pero aun así aceptó la ayuda de Makoto.

-oye Haru, para la próxima tengamos una competencia para ver quién es más rápido-decía Rin acercándose al par, ya había escuchado suficiente de la conversación de su hermana y ahora tenía información interesante-yo también he mejorado en mis tiempos.

-bien pero, ¿por qué viniste hoy?-preguntó el pelinegro sin soltar la mano de su amigo. Rin sonrió y de forma orgullosa dijo.

-estoy aquí por mi novio-se sintió bien al ver que nadie lo interrumpió esta vez.

-¿tu novio?-muy por dentro a Haruka le dieron ganas de reír, nunca se había imaginado a Rin con un novio o novia.

-¡¿Qué?!-se acercó Gou sorprendida-¡¿tienes novio?!-a la chica le emocionaba mucho más que su hermano estuviera saliendo con un chico en vez de una chica-¿y quién es?

-Makoto-sentenció el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué?!-ahora el turno del delfín para sorprenderse, Makoto pudo sentir como se tensó su agarre, el chico de ojos esmeralda jamás había escuchado a Haruka levantar la voz así-debe ser una broma-parece que la notica no le cayó nada de bien al adolescente con gusto obsesivo por el agua.

-e-es cierto… Haru-confirmó el más alto en un susurro, Haruka soltó la mano de Makoto y lo miró incrédulo, el chico orca dirigió su mirada a la del pelinegro y vio como los mares tranquilos se iban convirtiendo poco a poco en una terrible tormenta. Haruka no estaba molesto, estaba furioso.

Y la situación era la siguiente; Gou sorprendida a no más poder, Nagisa siendo el espectador con más disfrute, Rei desviando la mirada avergonzado por el momento no hermoso que estaba presenciando, Rin disfrutando de la reacción y del rostro sorprendido del pelinegro, Haruka dejando de ser el mamífero tranquilo que era y por último, Makoto, que lo único que quería era ir a llorar a su casa. Definitivamente este no era su día.

* * *

_**espero les haya gustado! perdón por todos mis errores. ¿tienen ideas para este fic? ¡me encantaría leerlas! (había escrito oírlas pero eso no es posible)**_

_**vuelvo a agradecer a todos los comentarios, me divierto mucho **_**_leyéndolos, los amo!_**

**_nos leemos el próximo fin de semana! así que esperen con ansias XD_**

**_hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**

**_¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	3. preocupación y celos

**_muy buenas noches gente hermosa! es una noche bastante fría la de este sábado, quería publicar este capitulo en la mañana pero tuve que salir y no estuve en casa en todo el día. (soy una callejera XD)_**

**_sobre este capitulo, debo decir que me costó un poco escribirlo pero aquí está!_**

**_lamento mucho si me demoro en actualizar pero los fin de semana son los únicos días en los que puedo hacerlo U.U_**

**_pregunta ociosa! ¿cuales son sus personajes favoritos de Free!? los míos son Makoto y Rei._**

**_no molesto más! disfruten de su lectura._**

* * *

Haruka estaba feliz de que Rin había vuelto de Australia, de volver a ser los amigos que eran antes, de poder nadar con él pero, en su vida ni siquiera por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que, la vuelta del chico de sonrisa afilada provocaría una catástrofe de tal magnitud, en su pequeño y acuoso mundo. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto la vida amorosa del depredador, podía salir con quién quisiera, enamorarse de un hombre o una mujer, le daba igual; después de todo estaba en su total derecho de amar a la persona que se le plazca, esto era una de las miles de ventajas que significaba ser libre, y él, proclamado amante devoto de la libertad, respetaría cualquier decisión. Esto era muy diferente a la realidad sin embargo, Haruka no tendría ningún respeto con la decisión de Rin, es cierto que el pelirrojo tenía la libertad de elegir a cualquiera pero, el problema era que, Makoto no es cualquiera, era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, el chico de cabello oliva pasó a ser su segunda madre cuando su abuela falleció y jamás se han separado; que este dulce muchacho saliera con un carnívoro como Rin, era totalmente devastador ¿Por qué cambiar de aguas tranquilas a unas turbulentas? Ni el mismo tenía la respuesta, lo único que sabía era, que esto, no le gustaba para nada.

El adolescente de pelo negro azulado se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que conectaban el camino de su casa a la de Makoto y viceversa, se había despertado temprano y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ganas de tomar su peculiar baño matutino; estaba en la espera de su amigo, normalmente iría a buscarlo a su casa pero, hoy no estaban los ánimos como para hacerlo. Aún seguía molesto con Makoto por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como una relación pero estaba más molesto con Rin, por haber engatusado al chico más alto; de miles de millones de personas que habitaban el estúpido mundo ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse en el chico de ojos esmeralda? Perfectamente podía salir con el chico x, no recordaba su nombre así que lo nombro así, que siempre estaba a su lado o hasta con Nagisa, no definitivamente con Nagisa sería imposible, tal vez con Rei… ¡¿Qué importaba?! El asunto era que con su mejor amigo no podía salir, con SU Makoto no.

-¡Haru!-se acercó el de pelo oliva a su amigo, se había sorprendido de verlo en las escaleras, por lo general tenía que ir y sacarlo del baño-buenos días-lo saludó con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-¿por qué te tardaste tanto en salir?-Haruka se levantó de donde estaba ignorando la mano que se le tendía y pasando de largo.

-¿tarde? Siempre salgo a esta hora-decía el más alto comprobando la hora con su reloj.

-da igual, vámonos-el pelinegro no se detuvo a mirar a Makoto.

-¡Haru espera!-lo alcanzó el nadador-¿te sientes mal?-el muchacho se preocupó por la actitud que estaba teniendo el más bajo.

-no-desvió la mirada para que no pudiera encontrarse con la de Makoto.

-¿te sucede algo? No estás actuando normal-bueno, Haruka nunca fue normal pero hoy estaba más extraño que siempre.

-no me pasa nada-nuevamente desvío la mirada cuando vio que el chico orca quiso tener contacto visual con él.

Makoto trataba de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Haruka pero, cada vez que intentaba encontrar su mirada con la del chico de ojos oceánicos, este la esquivaba exitosamente.

-¡Makoto ya deja de querer leer mis pensamientos!-alegó el mayor.

-¡entonces dime que es lo que te pasa!-esto parecía una pelea de niños.

-¡no!-negó insistente; para que Makoto no siguiera tratando de saber lo que pensaba, se tapó los ojos con ambas manos y se adelantó.

-¡Haru no puedes ir así por la calle!-a veces Haruka podía ser muy infantil.

-¡sí, sí puedo!-más infantil que sus propios hermanos.

Después de muchas insistencias por parte del más alto y también por algún que otro tropezón, Haruka aceptó ser guiado por él; caminaban a paso lento y calmado, el más alto sostenía al mayor del antebrazo evitando que este chocara con alguien o algo, el pelinegro no negaba que el calor que le entregaba el agarre de Makoto le gustaba, si tan sólo su mano fuera más aba… bien era suficiente de pensamientos raros por hoy.

Estaban llegando a la entrada de la escuela cuando se encontraron con Rei.

-buenos días Makoto-senpai-saludó cortésmente el chico calculador.

-buenos días Rei-le sonrió dulcemente.

-buenos días Haruk…-Rei miró extrañado al muchacho que se cubría los ojos-¿Haruka-senpai?

-¿ya llegamos?-preguntó el pelinegro sin quitar sus manos de su rostro.

-ah-suspiró Makoto-si Haru.

-bien-y sin más que decir, Haruka entró al recinto sin esperar a los otros dos chicos, ya había vuelto a su visión normal.

-¿Qué le sucede a Haruka-senpai?-Rei miraba como Haruka se alejaba rápidamente de ellos.

-debe estar enojado por lo de Rin-dijo Makoto cansado, si bien, su amigo no le había dicho que le sucedía, fue fácil adivinar el motivo de su molestia, aunque no estaba muy seguro si verdaderamente esa era la razón.

-la verdad es que… yo estoy muy sorprendido con todo esto-se sinceró el chico mariposa-aún me cuesta creer que usted y Rin-san estén juntos.

-sí, a mí también-los dos muchachos ingresaron a la escuela sin hablar más sobre el tema.

Las horas pasaban lentas, en especial para Makoto, no le gustaba que Haruka estuviese enojado con él tanto tiempo pero, no podía decirle la verdad, le hizo una promesa a Rin y la iba a cumplir. No entendía por qué el delfín estaba tan enfadado con este asunto, que él fuera el novio del pelirrojo, no impactaba mucho en la vida de su mejor amigo o eso creía. El chico de ojos esmeralda dirigió su mirada hacia Haruka, este estaba mirando por la ventana sin expresión alguna, ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención a la clase, estaban muy sumergidos en sus pensamientos; el más alto se preguntaba si lo que verdaderamente sentía el pelinegro eran celos en vez de enojo; si eso es cierto la pregunta que se planteaba era ¿de quién sentía celos?

El tiburón se encontraba nadando a gran velocidad, era uno de los más rápidos de su club y estaba orgulloso de ello, cuando salió del agua se encontró con la brillante mirada de su compañero de cuarto que estaba llena de admiración por él.

-¡increíble Rin-senpai!-decía el más bajo entregándole una toalla a su superior-¡fue cuatro segundos más rápido que la vez anterior!-le dio una de sus sonrisas más rebosantes.

-no exageres, Ai-contestó tranquilo, ya estaba acostumbrado a la animosa personalidad de su pequeño amigo pero, no debía negar que a veces le daba escalofríos.

-me gustaría ser tan rápido como usted-bajó la mirada-pero al parecer nunca mejoro.

-no di…

-eso es cierto-y de la nada apareció Mikoshiba detrás de Rin, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos chicos-si dejaras de darle tanta atención a Matsuoka y te concentraras en tus prácticas, tal vez podrías mejorar.

-si…-Aiichiro ya no estaba tan alegre ahora que lo había regañado su capitán. Para él, era muy difícil no prestarle atención a su senpai; necesitaba ver su sexy cuerpo moverse en el agua o fuera de ella, ver esa afilada sonrisa que le dedicaba sólo y únicamente a él; por último, encontrarse con su mirada llena de pasión y deseo… bien… tal vez lo único cierto era lo de ver su sexy cuerpo, lo demás sólo era parte de su inocente imaginación.

-tal vez podría mejorar si tuviera un buen capitán-dijo Rin defendiendo a su compañero de cuarto.

-¡jajaja, buen chiste Matsuoka!-Seijuurou le daba palmadas en la espalda al pelirrojo-todos sabemos que soy el mejor capitán del mundo-sonrió radiante-no querrás quitarme el puesto ¿verdad?

-no me atrevería-era cierto, el tiburón no era de las personas más indicadas para ser capitán, en especial por su personalidad algo agresiva-¿puede dejar de golpear mi espalda?-dijo con impaciencia.

-eso pensé-el chico de cabello anaranjado ignoró la petición de Rin-suficiente de charla, ve a practicar Matsuoka-lo empujó al agua

-¡Rin-senpai!-se arrodilló el menor al borde de la piscina.

-¿Qué esperas Nitori? ve también-empujó al pequeño adolescente-practiquen juntos-y el nadador se alejó del lugar.

Justo en el instante que Mikoshiba empujó al chico de ojos azules, Rin había salido a la superficie provocando que su cabeza chocara con el rostro del más bajo. El depredador se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

-eso dolió-se quejaba-lo siento Ai ¿estás bien?-le preguntó al adolescente que le daba la espalda.

-¡e-estoy bien!-contestó Nitori sin voltearse, Rin se acercó a su compañero cuando vio algo en el agua que no le gustó, las manchas rojas eran la sangre del muchacho de cabello plateado.

-¡Ai!-dijo preocupado al ver que las gotas de aquel liquido rojo no paraban de caer-¿Cómo puedes estar bien?-volteó al adolescente para que lo enfrentara. Aiichiro tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se tapaba con sus manos la nariz que no paraba de sangrar-vamos hay que ir a la enfermería-Rin ayudó a Nitori a salir del agua y lo arrastró con él hacia el lugar dicho.

-¡no es nada Rin-senpai, ya sanará!-alegaba el menor-no tiene que preocuparse.

-¡estás sangrando idiota!-no estaba molesto, estaba alterado-¡tengo que preocuparme!

-Rin-senpai…-a pesar de que la hemorragia nasal no paraba, que sus manos estuvieran cubiertas de sangre y que el dolor se le estuviera subiendo a la cabeza; Ai era feliz, ya que ahora sabía que su senpai sí se preocupaba por él.

Y en la no tan fabulosa escuela Iwatobi.

-¿estás dormido Haru-chan?-preguntaba Nagisa mirando de cerca a su amigo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-no-contestó secamente.

-¿te molesta el sol?-volvió a preguntar.

-no…

-¿entonces es un juego?-insistió el rubio-¡yo quiero jugar también!-se entusiasmó.

-no es un juego, ya deja de preguntar-respondió molesto el pelinegro.

-¿por qué estás tan enojado, Haru-chan?-el pingüino hizo un puchero.

-está molesto por el asunto de Rin-contestó Makoto hablando por él, Haruka le dirigió la mirada por un segundo y luego la desvió a un punto ciego de la azotea.

-¡ya entiendo!-Nagisa volvió al lugar que estaba ocupando junto a Rei-es cierto que Mako-chan nos dio una gran sorpresa ayer.

-¿tenemos que hablar del tema?-dijo en un suspiro el chico de cabello oliva.

-bueno Mako-chan, yo también me enfadaría si me enterara de que Rei-chan me estuviera engañando-el pingüino se acurrucó en el brazo del peliazul.

-Nagisa-kun, nosotros no tenemos nada-decía el adolescente ajustando sus gafas.

-eso no es lo que me dijiste anoche-sonrió el rubio de forma traviesa. Rei desvió la mirada avergonzado, sí era verdad que estuvieron juntos en la noche pero, sólo porque estaban estudiando, en realidad; el único que estaba estudiando era el chico de ojos purpura mientras que Nagisa hacía cosas para distraerlo, como se hizo tarde y Rei tal caballero que era, invitó a su amigo a pasar la noche en su casa.

-¡yo no he engañado a nadie!-alegó el más alto.

-pero Mako-chan, no puedes estar con otra persona cuando ya estas casado-replicó el menor.

-¿desde cuándo estoy casado?-el chico de ojos esmeralda estaba confundido.

-¿ya no lo recuerdas?-preguntó Haruka mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Makoto.

Entonces la mente de Makoto comenzó a trabajar y los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe. Eran niños de primaria cuando Nagisa se acercó a los tres miembros de su club de natación, había entrado a los vestidores con mucha energía diciendo que venía de una boda y que fue increíble. Makoto escuchaba atento la historia de Nagisa mientras que Haru y Rin ya se encontraban nadando; después de haber escuchado la historia de su amigo rubio, Makoto tuvo una fascinante idea.

-_Haru-se acercó el chico de ojos esmeralda al borde de la piscina._

_-¿Qué sucede?-decía el muchacho taciturno aceptando la mano que le ofrecía y saliendo del agua._

_-¡casémonos!-le dio una gran y brillante sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia._

_-nosotros no podemos casarnos Makoto-Haruka lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-eso es sólo para la gente adulta. _

_-¡eso no es cierto Haru-chan!-apareció Nagisa-lo único que tienen que hacer para casarse es quererse y tú con Mako-chan se quieren-sonrió el rubio a lo que Haruka desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo._

_-ves Haru-lo miró con entusiasmo el más alto-vamos a casarnos._

_-¿se van a casar?-Rin se acercó a los demás-¡yo quiero ser el padrino!_

_-¡entonces yo los casaré!-gritó Nagisa extremadamente feliz._

Ese día terminó con Nagisa casando a Makoto y Haruka, era un casamiento de amigos, según el rubio; Rin había hecho un buen papel como padrino, incluso se habían asomado unas pequeñas lagrimas a sus ojos carmín. Makoto estaba feliz y Haruka aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, también lo estaba.

-¿lo recuerdas o no Mako-chan?-insistió el pingüino interrumpiendo los recuerdos del mayor.

-si lo recuerdo pero, eso pasó cuando éramos niños-decía cansado del tema el de ojos esmeralda-ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La conversación no pudo seguir ya que se había acabado el receso y los adolescentes tenían que separarse, Haruka y Makoto se sentaron en su respectivos asientos sin intercambiar miradas ni palabras, esta situación era bastante preocupante la verdad pero, el chico orca conocía a su amigo y sabía que tenía que darle un tiempo para que asimilara la supuesta realidad.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando la voz del delfín rompió ese silencio infinito.

-¿por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntaba el pelinegro refiriéndose al tema del día.

-no… encontraba el momento indicado-Makoto se volvió a ver a su amigo preparándose para ver esos pares de tormentoso azul, esos mares convertidos en aguas oscuras y profundas pero, lo único que vio fue las manos del mayor cubrir sus ojos-¡hasta cuando seguirás con eso!-dijo en exasperación.

-hasta cuando se me dé la gana-respondió infantilmente mientras se encaminaba a la salida del salón chocando con varias sillas y mesas. Makoto soltó un suspiro resignado, no importa cuánto años pasaran, Haruka nunca cambiaría.

-¡Haru cuida…-el chico orca no alcanzó a advertir a su mejor amigo de la puerta que estaba frente de él, lo bueno era que ya no había nadie en el lugar y Haruka se había ahorrado la vergüenza de haber chocado con la puerta de forma estúpida.

-¿estás bien?-se acercó el más alto preocupado.

-sí-se sobaba la frente.

-vamos-Makoto tomó a Haruka del antebrazo y se dirigieron a su práctica.

Rin reanudó sus prácticas mientras Aiichiro lo miraba sentado en la orilla de la piscina, tenía una venda pequeña en su nariz, no se la había roto pero tenía una lesión que le provocaba bastante dolor y además le dificultaba la respiración ¿Quién iba a imaginar que la cabeza del tiburón iba a ser tan dura? Tal vez es por eso que el pelirrojo era un terco.

-¿aún te duele?-preguntaba Rin mirando al muchacho que tenía su chaqueta puesta, cuando Mikoshiba empujó a Nitori al agua, este estaba con su chaqueta, por lo tanto se le había mojado y el tiburón como el hombre amable y dulce que era, le prestó la suya.

-sí pero, los calmantes me aliviaron un poco-sonrío el chico de cabello plateado, la chaqueta de Rin le quedaba el doble de grande y eso le encantaba al depredador.

-lo siento-se disculpó nuevamente el pelirrojo, no le gustaba la idea de haberle hecho daño al menor.

-no se preocupe Rin-senpai, no fue su culpa-contestó alegre, si antes amaba a su senpai, ahora lo hacía con demasía.

-¡les tengo noticias muchachos!-Mikoshiba se dirigió a los dos nadadores-¿Qué te sucedió Nitori?-preguntó el adolescente de ojos dorados.

-fue por su culpa, chocó conmigo cuando lo empujó-decía el depredador saliendo del agua.

-pero si chocó contigo es tu culpa Matsuoka-contestó sin interés-da igual, hablamos de cosas importantes-cambió el tema rápidamente-con Gou acordamos una práctica en conjunto para mañana, esta vez será aquí.

-no llame a mi hermana por su nombre por favor-alegaba el pelirrojo molesto, ya estaba enfadado con él por haber tirado a Ai al agua y ahora tenía el descaro de decirle que acababa de hablar con su pequeña hermana-además ¿Cuándo hablaron ustedes dos?

-hablamos por teléfono-decía orgulloso el capitán-por mi celular super hiper privado.

-¿Qué?- ¿desde cuándo Mikoshiba tenía celular privado y desde cuando Gou tenía su número de teléfono?

Seijuurou le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba fuertes palmadas en la espalda, Rin estaba controlando sus impulsos de querer golpear a su capitán.

-bien chicos sigan con su práctica, tenemos que ganar las regionales del año que vienen-y sin más que decir, el chico de pelo anaranjado dejó a ambos adolescentes.

Rin soltó un largo suspiro, lo bueno de mañana era que vería a Makoto y podrían seguir con su juego, nunca admitiría que estaba disfrutando demasiado lo de fingir ser novios, además averiguaría cómo fue, que Gou obtuvo el número privado de Mikoshiba. El depredador sonrió para sus adentros, mañana sería un buen día.

* * *

_**espero les haya gustado el capitulo! en el próximo, Ai-chan se va enterar de que Rin tiene novio ¿como creen que reaccionaría? yo pienso que se le rompería el corazón.**_

_**encuentran muy largos los capitulos? háganlo saber! no quiero que se aburran.**_

_**gracias a las personas hermosas que comentan, las amoo.**_

_** nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	4. prohibido llorar

_**¡muy buenas tardes! hace muuucho calor este sabado, espero que hayan tenido una semana agradable.**_

_**miles de gracias por todos los comentarios que ha recibido esta historia! son gente muy, muy hermosa! **_

_**sobre este capitulo sólo les puedo decir que tal vez se aburran un poco y también lo hice algo más largo. espero con ansias que les gustee! **_

_**¿alguien más quería un abrazo entre Makoto y Haru en el ultimo episodio? yo lloré por eso D:**_

_**no molesto más! disfruten de su lectura.**_

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas de la habitación que compartían dos adolescentes, el menor de ellos abrió los ojos lentamente mientras que un pequeño bostezo salió de sus labios; había comenzado el día y ya era hora de levantarse. Hoy vendrían los amigos de Rin a la práctica en conjunto y Aiichiro estaba algo nervioso, sentía celos, cada vez que Rin se encontraba con ellos; él pasaba a estar en segundo plano, no es como si quisiera tener la atención absoluta de su superior ni nada por el estilo pero, algo de interés por parte del tiburón no le vendría nada de mal. Se estaba bajando de su cama cuando una mano agarró su talón y lo jaló hacia abajo provocando que el chico de ojos azules se soltará y cayera encima de su compañero de cuarto.

-Buenos días Ai-le dio una sonrisa afilada a la vez que se sentaba de forma más cómoda con Nitori entre sus piernas-¿dormiste bien?-acarició suavemente los cabellos plateados del menor.

-S-Sí…-al chico le estaba a punto de dar un paro cardíaco, jamás había estado tan cerca del depredador.

-¿Desayunamos?-preguntó Rin levantándose del piso-Quiero ir a correr después-por alguna extraña razón, el chico de ojos carmín se había despertado con muy buen humor, dirigió su mirada al pequeño adolescente que se encontraba aún en el piso, tenía un notorio sonrojo que adornaba su pálido rostro, lo único que opacaba aquella imagen tan bella era aquel moretón de tono entre morado y verde; todavía se sentía culpable por ese incidente.

-¡Está bien Rin-senpai!-dijo animosamente mientras se paraba-Deje cambiarme de ropa.

Rin sólo sonrió al menor y se quedó observándolo, estaba agradecido de tener control sobre sí mismo en cuanto concierne a su pequeño amigo, era verdad que la naturaleza insistente de Nitori podría fastidiar a cualquiera y él no era la excepción pero, había aprendido a convivir con el muchacho. Al principio era bastante molesto, en especial por su desorden, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo pudo acostumbrarse al adolescente de ojos serenos e incluso logró hasta tenerle cariño, el problema era que ahora ese cariño se estaba convirtiendo en algo de lo que no se podría controlar. Definitivamente, si Aiichiro seguía acercándose al depredador más de lo debido, seguía actuando de forma diabéticamente dulce y seguía tratándolo con total devoción y afecto; Rin no se haría responsable de lo que suceda en la zona de peligro, en la que estaría nadando el menor.

Los dos adolescentes desayunaron tranquilamente para luego ir a correr, esta era su rutina diaria de la cual Nitori nunca se cansaba, amaba pasar tiempo con su senpai, estar con él toda una época si fuera posible, jamás se aburriría del tiburón pero, temía de que el pelirrojo se hartara de él; si eso pasase, el chico de pelo plateado no lo soportaría. Nitori Aiichiro estaba enamorado de Rin, lo amaba a más no poder y lo ocultaba, ocultaba sus sentimientos porque era lo mejor, o eso pensaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-se acercó el carnívoro al menor cuando se dio cuenta que este había dejado de seguirle el ritmo.

-Lo… Lo siento… Rin-senpai-respondió el más bajo con dificultad, estaba bastante cansado y sólo habían dado treinta vueltas de las sesenta que le gustaba correr a Rin-No… Puedo seguir… Me cuesta respirar-al parecer la lesión de su nariz le estaba causando problemas.

-Está bien, ve a descansar-muy al contrario de Ai, Rin ni siquiera estaba un poco cansado, no tenía una gota de sudor y respiraba con total normalidad, nadie sabía cómo lo lograba, era uno de los tantos misterios y secretos oscuros que tenía el depredador, corrían los rumores que el pelirrojo era un vampiro que se alimentaba de la fuerza vital de su compañero de cuarto y por eso Nitori era tan pálido.

-¡Pero Rin-senpai!-protestó el chico de cabellos plateados.

-Puedo seguir solo, ahora ve-prácticamente le ordenó al adolescente más bajo, este no pudo hacer más que obedecerle resignado pero, no podía evitar estar contento por tener la preocupación de Rin, esperaba algún día poder casarse con él y tener muchos hijos adoptados.

Makoto despertó abruptamente, había tenido una pesadilla en la que un tiburón intentaba devorarlo, soltó un largo suspiro y se secó las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente; unos suaves golpes sonaron en la habitación, el chico de ojos esmeralda dirigió su vista hacia dónde provenía el sonido y vio a su madre asomarse por la puerta.

-Makoto, Haruka está aquí, te está esperando para ir a la escuela-le dijo la mujer suavemente.

-¿Haru está aquí?-Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido, se volteó a mirar la hora en su reloj y ya era bastante tarde-Bajo de inmediato-y el chico orca se levantó rápidamente de la cama, su madre miró a su hijo y le sonrió dulcemente antes de irse.

Haruka se encontraba jugando con los hermanos de Makoto, en realidad los hermanos de Makoto eran los que estaban jugando con él.

-¡Lo siento Haru, me quedé dormido!-se excusaba el chico más alto bajando rápidamente las escaleras-¿Esperaste mu…-Makoto dejó de hablar cuando vio a su amigo con lentes oscuros que ocultaban perfectamente sus dos joyas azules.

-¡Hermano!-se acercó Ran al adolescente de pelo oliva-¿Cierto que Haru-chan se ve genial?

-¿Vas a seguir con eso?-preguntó el nadador de espalda aburrido.

-Sí-afirmó infantilmente.

-¿Por qué sigues molesto por lo de Rin?-Makoto miró cansado a su amigo-¡Es estúpido!

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta-Tú tampoco me las das-dijo refiriéndose a lo de que le había ocultado que Rin era su novio.

-¡No peleen! No queremos que se separen-decía Ren atrayendo la atención de ambos adolescentes-¿Verdad Ran?-Miró a su hermana para que lo apoyara.

-¡Sí!-se acercó la chica a su mellizo-¡El Tío Daisuke y La Tía Naomi se separaron por haber peleado!-agregó la pequeña.

-No estamos peleando-le aseguró el mayor de los hermanos-Sólo…

-Son problemas de pareja-sentenció el pelinegro. Los dos pequeños miraron confundidos al delfín mientras que Makoto lo miraba con la boca abierta no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de decirles a sus hermanitos-Tenemos que irnos-Haruka tomó del brazo a su amigo y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Ran lo detuvo.

-Haru-chan ¿Hoy vas a venir a jugar?-lo miró expectante.

-Claro-le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la menor y salió de la casa junto a Makoto que aún tenía la boca abierta.

-Oye Ren ¿Qué son los problemas de pareja?-preguntó la niña a su hermano.

-¡Preguntémosle a Mamá!-sugirió el pequeño y los dos fueron en busaca de su amada madre.

Makoto y Haruka caminaba rápidamente a la escuela, se habían retrasado mucho, el más alto no acostumbraba a levantarse tarde y esto intrigaba al mayor.

-¿Por qué te quedaste dormido?-se detuvo para mirar a su amigo, no podía ver sus hermosas esmeraldas porque los lentes apagaban su brillo.

-Me acosté tarde eso es todo-Makoto aún tenía sueño, estuvo jugando un video juego nuevo, se había concentrado bastante en el juego que no se dio cuenta de la hora.

-¿Por qué te acostaste tarde? ¿Estabas con Rin?-aunque Haruka no se diera cuenta, sus celos se podían notar hasta tres metros de distancia.

-¿Es… Enserio?-el chico de cabello verde oliva se encontraba totalmente indignado.

-¿Qué? Es sólo una pregunta-el pelinegro miró al chico a su lado, Makoto tenía el pelo completamente desordenado, el nudo de su corbata no estaba hecho y su camisa no estaba bien abrochada, al salir rápido no se dio cuenta de que el muchacho parecía un repleto desastre-Ven, déjame arreglarte.

Haruka pasó sus manos por el suave cabello del menor tratando de peinarlo, ya no estaba molesto con él pero, no se sentía muy cómodo con la situación. Ya quedando el chico con su pelo más decente, el pelinegro se dirigió a su camisa para poder abrocharla adecuadamente pero las manos del más alto lo detuvieron.

-Puedo hacer eso por mí mismo-dijo sonrojándose al ver que Haruka le había empezado a desabrochar la camisa.

-Dije que yo lo haría-el pelinegro quitó las manos de su amigo y siguió con su labor logrando así, desabrochar por completo la camisa.

-¡Haru!-se alteró el muchacho-¡Estamos en la calle por Dios santo!-alegaba tapándose.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo te estoy abrochando bien la camisa-el delfín alzó una ceja aburrido-Además tienes una camiseta debajo, así que no exageres.

Finalmente Makoto dejó a Haruka hacer lo que quisiera, nunca podría darle la contraria al muchacho de ojos oceánicos. El mayor estaba muy concentrado en su tarea de poner los botones en los ojales correspondientes, lo hacía tan malditamente lento que el chico de cabello verde oliva pensó que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Haruka terminó exitosamente su trabajo, ahora lo único que faltaba era hacer el nudo a la corbata; el nadador de estilo libre sonrió levemente mientras tomaba ambas puntas de la prenda.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Makoto al ver la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del más bajo, como este traía gafas de sol, le era imposible saber que estaba pasando por la mente del adolescente.

-Nada… Es sólo que, estoy haciendo el papel de madre hoy-por lo general, era Makoto quién hacía ese papel, siempre preocupándose de Haruka, el pelinegro sabía perfectamente que un chico como el que tenía frente suyo, no se encontraba en cualquier parte.

-Es cierto-el chico orca sonrió de forma dulce, Haruka dirigió su mirada a esos labios que siempre le sonreían, se preguntaba a qué sabrían o si eran suaves; a Makoto le gustaba el chocolate así que tal vez sus labios tendrían ese sabor pero, daba igual que sabor tuvieran, esos labios jamás serían suyos porque, Rin era el dueño de estos y eso, simplemente no lo soportaba. El chico que sufre de hidrofilia terminó de anudar la corbata de su amigo y se separó bruscamente de él, gesto que extrañó al más alto-¿Haru?

-Vamos, llegamos tarde-comenzó a caminar sin voltear a ver al menor. Haruka estaba intrigado, ¿Rin ya había besado a Makoto? O mejor preguntarse ¿realmente, el tiburón era el novio de su mejor amigo? Si lo pensaba a fondo, todo este asunto era extraño, de un día para otro ambos chicos dicen que son novios pero, no actuaban como tal; además, antes de que declararan su relación públicamente, los dos adolescentes pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos y tampoco hablaban demasiado. Otro punto era que, Haruka estaba siempre al lado de Makoto ¿en qué momento el chico orca se vio con Rin? También había que agregar, que el muchacho más alto estaba muy nervioso últimamente, actuaba como si estuviera ocultando algo. El delfín llegó a la conclusión de que, Rin y Makoto, no eran novios y que sólo estaban fingiendo, ahora ¿por qué estaban haciendo eso? Definitivamente llegaría a la respuesta de todo esto.

Aiichiro Nitori observó a su senpai hacer ejercicio, ver como las gotas de sudor recorrían ese cuerpo bendecido por los dioses era un verdadero placer, uno de sus miles de sueños que tenía con el pelirrojo era, despertar entre esos fuertes brazos, en una mañana iluminada por los ángeles, estarían acostados en un cama con respaldo de oro y sabanas de seda, Ai despertaría primero, siempre lo hacía, se quedaría observando a su amante dormir y recordaría las actividades que hicieron en la noche, actividades tales como jugar scrabble, Nitori perdía a propósito sólo para que Rin se sintiera siempre como el ganador que era, a pesar de que en ese juego era bastante malo, después de recordar lo ocurrido en la noche, se levantaría para hacer el desayuno, la sala de estar de su mansión estaría repleta de los trofeos y medallas que había ganado el depredador en su carrera como nadador, así es, Rin sería un nadador profesional, ganador de los juegos olímpicos por quince años seguidos, Aiichiro solamente sería el ministro de deportes de Japón. El depredador se despertaría al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Ai, iría en busca de él y lo encontraría en la cocina; se acercaría sigilosamente a él y lo abrazaría por la espalda, el chico de ojos azulados sonreiría dulcemente al sentir los brazos de su novio rodear su cadera, el tiburón empezaría por besar el cuello del más joven, para después dar suaves mordidas a su hombro, las hábiles manos del carnívoro descenderían de la pequeña cadera hacia los muslos y…

-¡Ai!-le gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención del menor.

-¡Rin-senpai!-respondió el chico de cabello plateado volviendo de su ensueño.

-Tu nariz está sangrando-le decía preocupado el de ojos carmín.

-¿Eh?-Nitori se tocó la nariz y comprobó lo que su amor platónico decía-Lo siento mucho-sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-lo miró confundido el pelirrojo.

-¡Po-Por nada!-el chico más bajo salió corriendo del lugar sin explicación alguna. Rin se le quedó mirando extrañado, sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió con sus ejercicios.

En la poco espectacular escuela de Iwatobi.

Los cuatros chicos del club de Natación se encontraban en la azotea almorzando, Haruka seguía con sus lentes oscuros, sólo se los sacaba para entrar a clases, Makoto estaba cansado de la actitud tan infantil de su amigo, soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a comer.

-oye Mako-chan ¿No estás emocionado?-preguntó Nagisa con una sonrisa brillante, más brillante que el sol.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?-Makoto miró al chico rubio con recelo, ya sabía a donde iba a llegar esta conversación.

-Bueno porque verás a Rin, yo estaría muy impaciente por ver a mi novio aunque, tengo la suerte de tenerlo a mi lado-se colgó del cuello de Rei mientras que este se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué insistes con eso?-el peliazul se ajustó las gafas. Ellos no eran novios, sólo eran amigos con algo de… ¿Ventaja? Bueno, eso nadie lo sabía y no lo sabrían hasta que publicara su otro libro autobiográfico "_los secretos de una perfección"_.

-Yo no creo que sean novios-dijo Haruka con un tono más serio de lo normal. Esta declaración llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué dices eso Haru-chan?-Nagisa ladeó la cabeza.

-Porque no lo parecen-el pelinegro miró de reojo a su compañero de clase.

-Hay personas que no les gusta demostrarse afecto en público, Haruka-senpai-aclaró Rei-Tal vez Makoto-senpai y Rin-san son ese tipo de personas ¿Es así, Makoto-senpai?-el peliazul fijó su mirada al más alto.

-Cierto-afirmó el adolescente de ojos esmeralda.

-Entonces… ¿Ya se han besado?-el delfín no pudo evitar preguntar, tenía esa interrogante que lo estaba molestando desde la mañana.

-¿Qué?-Makoto se sonrojó, estaba algo sorprendido por la pregunta del muchacho adorador de la libertad.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer preguntas incómodas!-saltó el pingüino con entusiasmo-¿han tenido sexo?-preguntó con total descaro.

-¡Nagisa-kun!-gritó el peliazul por la impertinencia de su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Makoto estaba más rojo que un tomate y también se empezó a molestar un poco. Haruka desvió la mirada con un sonrojo apenas visible.

-Vamos Mako-chan, estás entre amigos-decía el chico de ojos rosados-¿Tuvieron o no?

Haruka miró a Makoto detenidamente, sentía mucha curiosidad por la respuesta a esa pregunta. Makoto suspiró cansado y se levantó.

-No responderé esa pregunta-dijo molesto pero, no lo demostró.

-¿Por qué no?-Haruka insistió impaciente.

-Porque no es de su incumbencia-contestó severamente, cosa que se arrepintió de hacerlo pero, ya estaba bastante aburrido con el tema; sin más que decir el chico orca abandonó el lugar.

-Nunca he visto a Mako-chan molesto-decía Nagisa haciendo un puchero.

-Es normal que se enfade-explicó Rei-Desde que se enteraron de que está saliendo con Rin-san, ustedes dos no lo han dejado en paz-los regañó-¿Qué hay de mal que salga con él?

-Todo-respondió secamente el pelinegro, guardó su almuerzo a medio comer, increíblemente ya no tenía ganas de comer caballa.

Llegó la hora de la práctica en conjunto y Rin estaba esperando ansioso, no sabía por qué pero, quería ver a Makoto y también ver la cara de celos que pondría Haruka al ver a su mejor amigo con él, Aiichiro estaba a su lado, por desgracia él no participaría esta vez, esto se debía a la lesión de su nariz. Los dos adolescentes se encontraban conversando cuando el grupo de Iwatobi llegó a su lado.

-¡Hermano!-Gou se acercó al tiburón para saludarlo.

-Ho…

-¡Gou-kun!-se acercó Mikoshiba interrumpiendo al pelirrojo-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-sonrió dulcemente la chica ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que le daba su hermano-Mikoshiba-san ¿Podemos hablar sobre el plan de entrenamiento? Tengo algunas dudas al respecto.

-Claro, Ven conmigo-le sonrió el chico de ojos dorados, mientras que se alejaban del grupo.

-¡Esperen un…

-Oye Rinrin, nosotros también estamos aquí-fue interrumpido nuevamente por Nagisa.

-No me llames así aquí y ya lo sé-dijo molesto por no haber detenido a su hermana, fijó su mirada a los de Iwatobi-¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Vayan a cambiarse, Ai llévalos.

-¡sí!-contestó de forma animosa el menor-Vengan por aquí-les habló algo nervioso a los cuatro adolescentes.

Los chicos de Iwatobi siguieron al pequeño adolescente de pelo plateado, Rin miró a Haruka que estaba pasando por su lado y lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué estas usando eso?-se refería a las gafas de sol que el pelinegro traía puestas.

-Impongo estilo… imbécil-respondió más que molesto y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué mierda le pasa?-preguntó el tiburón a quien supuestamente era su novio.

-Está enojado por lo de nosotros-decía Makoto exhausto-Además está empezando a sospechar, no cree que seamos novios-dijo en voz baja.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo más creíble-le dio una sonrisa afilada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al chico de cabello oliva.

-Vo-Voy a cambiarme-dijo nervioso el chico orca alejándose del depredador. Rin sólo rio por lo bajo, le gustaba poner nervioso a Makoto.

Las prácticas comenzaron, ambos equipos estaban a la par, Rei había mejorado bastante y ya no se quedaba tan atrás, las competencias más emocionantes eran la de Rin y Haruka, en especial por este último, su nado era más agresivo. Sin haber tenido algún inconveniente, las prácticas finalizaron con normalidad y ahora los únicos que estaban en la piscina eran los de Iwatobi, Rin y Aiichiro. Makoto aún estaba practicando mientras que los demás se encontraban descansando, por algún milagro de seres superiores, Haruka no estaba sumergido en el agua, solamente estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina dejando mojar sus pies. El depredador estaba tomando el tiempo al chico de ojos esmeralda y Ai estaba a su lado; el chico pelirrojo pensó en lo que le dijo Makoto, si Haruka realmente estaba sospechando, tendría que tomar medidas serias. Makoto terminó de dar la vuelta y volvió hacia Rin, había superado su tiempo anterior y Rin como buen novio, estaba orgulloso de él, le demostraría a Haruka que, él era el mejor partido que podría tener el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-¡Bien hecho Makoto!-lo felicitó el pelirrojo ayudándolo a salir de la piscina, y en el instante en que el adolescente le iba a agradecer, Rin acortó la distancia entre los dos y unió sus labios con los de Makoto creando así, un beso perfecto.

Aiichiro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, debía ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real; el dolor que le provocaba su nariz fue reemplazado por las punzadas que le apuñalaban el pecho y en sus hermosos pares azules se asomaron pequeñas lágrimas que no podía dejar salir. Su amado Rin había besado a alguien que no era él, y era una tragedia.

Haruka no podía abrir más los ojos, presenciar aquél fatal acto le quemaba el alma ¿Cómo Rin se atrevía a besar a Makoto frente a él? ¿Cómo podía simplemente tocar sus labios así nada más? El pelinegro no era de las personas que lloraban, pero si podía enojarse y bastante, ahora se sentía absolutamente enfurecido, no toleraba verlos juntos, no soportaba ver a Rin, robarle al chico que él quería, porque hace poco tiempo, Haruka se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Realmente deseaba que no fuera tan tarde para evitar, presenciar devastadores escenarios como este.

Nagisa y Rei sólo se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, ni el rubio se esperó este acontecimiento pero, debía decir que era una sorpresa agradable, en cuanto al chico de cabello azul se sintió algo avergonzado, sólo esperaba que ahora no molestaran aún más a su senpai.

Makoto no entendía absolutamente nada, lo único que sabía era que, su primer beso había sido robado y fue por Rin; no fue horrible ni repulsivo, la verdad es que no era tan malo y eso, lo asustaba.

Rin jamás espero que los labios del chico de ojos esmeralda fueran tan suaves ni que supieran tan bien, esto era un problema, un grave problema porque, cuando decidió fingir ser novios con Makoto, nunca pensó que podría gustarle tanto el serlo.

* * *

_**eso es todo por hoy! pobre Ai-chan sufrirá mucho. XDD**_

_**perdonen todos mis errores y también la demora! **__**¿de que pareja les gustaría ver más? **_

_**nos leemos el proximo fin de semana! sean pacientes n.n **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	5. entrar al juego

_**¡Muy buenas tardes! como estuvo su semana? espero que agradable, comienzo la tarde del sábado subiendo un nuevo capitulo! **_

_**como siempre le agradezco muuuuuucho todos los comentarios, me encanta leerlos, son preciosos *O***_

_**sobre este capitulo debo decir que tiene más drama que comedia(?) **_

_**no molesto más! disfruten de su lectura! **_

* * *

-El sábado tendremos una cita-dijo Rin a través de la línea telefónica.

-Pero el sábado vendrá Haru a casa-se excusó el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-No me importa, cancela todos tus planes-el tiburón se escuchaba molesto-Nosotros tenemos que salir.

-Lo siento Rin, no puedo cancelar mis planes con Haru-suspiró nervioso-ha estado muy enojado últimamente y no quiero que esto siga así.

-Ustedes dos pasan todo el tiempo juntos-alegó el pelirrojo-Haru puede ir cualquier otro día a tu casa.

-Sí pero, yo ya…

-Gou tendrá una cita ese mismo día-lo interrumpió-Necesito seguirla y tienes que ir conmigo.

-No es correcto espiar a la gente-Makoto tenía un dolor de cabeza y hablar por celular con Rin, no lo estaba ayudando.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de aceptar hacer esto conmigo-Rin estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no le gustaba darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Ya lo sé-cerró los ojos y pasó una mano por las suaves hebras de color oliva-Es sólo que…

-Pasaré por ti en la mañana-y sin dejar que Makoto dijera algo, el depredador colgó.

Tachibana Makoto se lanzó sobre su cama con ánimos de nada, el día había sido agotador, muy agotador. La práctica con los de Samezuka fue intensa pero, fue mucho más intenso lo que pasó después; Rin lo había besado, Rin le había dado su primer beso cuando en sus sueños más profundos era Haruka quien siempre se lo daba, pero los sueños son sólo deseos y la realidad es algo que jamás se podrá evitar. Rozó sus labios con la puntas de sus dedos y recordó aquel momento en el que todo había cambiado; Rin se separó lentamente ignorando todas las miradas atónitas que lo apuntaban, Makoto por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer, se asustó cuando Haruka se paró abruptamente y se marchó del lugar sin mirar a nadie, sintió miedo al ver la arrogante y soberbia sonrisa que se apoderaba de Rin en ese instante, se le heló la sangre en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con la destrozada mirada del chico que estaba detrás del pelirrojo, sin querer le había hecho daño a alguien que no lo merecía, y entró en pánico porque, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, le gustó aquel suave toque cuando debería haberlo odiado, pero Makoto es Makoto y odiar, no estaba en su vocabulario.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios ya no vírgenes, se sentía enfermo y lo único que quería era dormir, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero, cada vez que lo hacía, un millón de pensamientos lo atacaban, pensamientos en los que eran protagonistas Haruka y Rin. Jamás dudó de sus sentimientos por Haruka, siempre supo que lo amaba desde que había empezado la secundaria y también había tenido muchos celos de Rin, al ser el chico pelirrojo, la persona que eternamente ocupaba la mente del delfín, el depredador era el único que provocaba gran impacto en el pelinegro y no importaba cuanto hiciera Makoto para tener el interés de Haruka, porque su derrota era inminente cuando se trataba de Rin; tal vez el chico de ojos oceánicos estaba molesto con él porque supuestamente está saliendo con el tiburón aunque también, tenía la remota idea, la pequeña ilusión de que su mejor amigo estaba celoso del chico de dentadura afilada a causa de que este estaba con él y lo había alejado de su lado.

Haruka se metió en la bañera, necesitaba estar en la tranquilidad del agua, calmar no sólo su mente sino que también su corazón, el acto aberrante que había presenciado lo hizo sentirse fatal, aún le costaba creer que el idiota de Rin se atrevió a ensuciar los hermosos labios sonrientes de su amor secreto, de su mejor amigo de la infancia, de SU chico; el adolescente amante del agua soltó un gran suspiro, había contenido todas sus ganas de golpear al pelirrojo en ese mismo instante y llevarse a Makoto lejos del depredador, pero no lo hizo porque, sabía que Rin no se quedaría quieto sin hacer nada, obviamente le devolvería los golpes y eso daría como resultado a una pelea desastrosa, Makoto terminaría por enojarse con él por haber empezado el pleito y tal vez por haber golpeado a su estúpido novio; aunque el chico de ojos oceánicos no se arrepentiría de esto último. Se hundió por completo en el agua y comenzó a nadar en sus pensamientos, debía hacer algo para que el depredador no le quitara de sus manos a Makoto y tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que el chico orca se enamorara totalmente del de ojos carmín, si es que ya no lo estaba.

El adolescente de cabello verde oliva abrió los ojos cuando sintió un peso en su abdomen, sus soñolientos ojos se encontraron con los de su pequeña hermana que le sonreía dulcemente.

-Mamá te llama-le dijo la niña mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

-Está bien, iré enseguida-le revolvió el cabello en muestra de afecto. La chica le sonrió levantándose y saliendo de la habitación seguida por el mayor. Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre quien se volteó a mirarlo sonriente.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó devolviendo la sonrisa a la mujer frente a él. Makoto era el hijo perfecto, era obediente, respetuoso, amable y encantador, realmente su madre estaba orgullosa de él.

-Preparé algo de caballa y sé que a Haruka-kun le gusta mucho ¿puedes llevarle un poco?-decía su madre entregándole el bento que había preparado para el delfín.

-Bien…-dijo mirando la caja de almuerzo.

-Makoto cuando vuelvas, quiero hablar una cosa contigo-el chico asintió la cabeza antes de irse, cuando salió de casa el viento helado golpeó su rostro, subió lentamente las escaleras que lo conducían a la casa de su amigo; no quería ver a Haruka, en realidad no quería ver a nadie. Se paró enfrente de la casa del pelinegro, estaban las luces encendidas así que era obvio que estaba en ella; por alguna extraña razón se encontraba nervioso ¿Qué le diría el chico de ojos oceánicos? ¿Le hablaría del beso? Cuando venían de regreso nadie dijo nada y eso incomodaba al de pelo oliva. Makoto continuaba vacilante cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Haruka recién salido del baño, sólo una toalla atada a su cadera tapaba su humanidad, el cabello estaba mojado y de él caían pequeñas gotas que recorrían con excelencia la hermosa piel que terminaban perdiéndose por debajo de esa toalla. El chico más alto se quedó embobado ante aquella preciosa imagen, había visto a Haruka así antes pero, no sabía por qué esta vez, se sentía diferente.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí o qué?-preguntaba su amigo de la infancia mientras miraba al chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Bueno… yo sólo…-el menor se sentía incómodo ante la intensa mirada del pelinegro, no llevaba las gafas de sol así que podían mirarse directamente a los ojos pero no lo hacía, no quería alzar la mirada y perderse en aquellos mares furiosos-Mi madre hizo un poco de caballa y me dijo que te trajera un poco.

-Pasa…-Haruka se hizo a un lado para que el más alto entrara pero Makoto no se movió de su lugar.

-Lo siento Haru, vine a dejártelo nada más-le extendió el bento.

-No lo recibiré hasta que entres-contestó de forma severa. El adolescente de pelo oliva suspiró y entro a la casa.

-No puedo estar mucho tiem…

-iré a cambiarme-lo interrumpió el delfín encaminándose a su habitación pero se detuvo. Recordó cuando estaba tomando su baño reflexivo, había llegado a la decisión de no perder a su mejor amigo ni menos dejárselo a una persona como Rin, el pelirrojo no se merecía al muchacho de mirada dulce; Makoto era demasiado bueno para tal carnívoro, no hacían buena pareja ni tampoco tenían muchas cosas en común. Definitivamente esos dos no eran compatibles ¿Cómo hizo Rin para enamorar a su Makoto en primer lugar? Estaba claro que lo había engatusado, de manera que, el chico de ojos esmeralda siendo tan amable y confiado, se dejó llevar por el tiburón; si ese era el caso, Haruka usaría el mismo método de Rin para recuperar a la orca, usaría la seducción.

-¿Haru?-el más alto lo miró algo confuso mientras que este se volteaba a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

-¿Prefieres que me quede así?-por supuesto que no había pasado por desapercibida la mirada que le había dado su amigo en cuanto lo vio, nunca había seducido a alguien pero sí tenía alguna idea de cómo se hacía; pasó una mano lentamente por su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás, quería ver la mirada de pasión que tendría su amigo, sentir sus manos tocar y recorrer su cuerpo, mezclar su aliento con el de él, fundirse en un majestuoso beso, cruzar la línea que limitaba su relación pero, nada de eso obtuvo.

-¡No puedes quedarte así!-dijo Makoto preocupado, no había nada de pasión en sus orbes verdes-¿Qué pasa si te resfrías Haru? Ve a ponerte algo de ropa antes de que enfermes-no había manos en su cuerpo ni tampoco labios sobre los suyos, no había nada, sólo Mamá Makoto arruinando el precioso momento que podrían haber tenido. Haruka resopló molesto y sonrojándose por lo que acababa de hacer, se volteó y caminó a su habitación murmurando cosas como que Makoto era un estúpido, no era su madre, odiaba cuando se preocupa innecesariamente de él, era lento por no saber leer el ambiente y miles de palabras más. Su primer intento de seducir a la orca, había fallado.

Cuando Rin entró a su habitación compartida, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que Aiichiro no estaba en el lugar, no lo había visto desde que terminó la práctica y debía decir que estaba ligeramente preocupado; sin pensar mucho en ello el chico de ojos carmín se recostó sobre su cama, estaba agotadísimo pero no dormiría hasta que su compañero de cuarto regresara, el depredador se lamió los labios recordando el dulce sabor que tenían los de Makoto, jamás se le pasó por la mente que, ese chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda podría ser tan adictivo, sólo le había dado un pequeño beso, apenas un roce y ya quería más, ahora no podía quitárselo de la cabeza y era totalmente su culpa. Rin sabía que Makoto sólo estaba fingiendo para ayudarlo, sabía a la perfección que todo esto no era nada más que un engaño que los dos habían formado para así, el tiburón pudiera vigilar a su hermana y asegurarse de que ningún monstruo la estuviera corrompiendo pero, aquel beso, aquel ínfimo toque logró despertar dentro del depredador sus más bajos instintos, ese era un gran problema que quizás, no quería arreglar. Se levantó de la cama y miró la hora, ya era tarde y Nitori aún no llegaba, esto ya preocupó de forma definitiva al mayor así que decidió ir a buscarlo; se dirigió a la habitación de su capitán para saber si este sabía el paradero del adolescente de cabello plateado pero la respuesta fue negativa, Mikoshiba se ofreció a ayudarlo ya que era responsabilidad de él si algo le sucedía a cualquier estudiante que perteneciera a su dormitorio, el chico de dentadura afilada rechazó la oferta pero si necesitaría ayuda, se la pediría. Buscó por todas partes y estaba entrando en desesperación, el menor de preciosos ojos color índigo no podía haber ido tan lejos, sabía que estaba dentro de la academia, de lo contrario debería haber hecho un súper espectacular escape para salir de ella ya que después de cierta hora, estaba estrictamente prohibido salir del recinto; sólo le quedaba un lugar por ir y ese era el maldito patio que estaba al otro lado de la maldita academia, Rin no perdió el tiempo y fue directamente al lugar, cuando llegó estaba casi sin aliento, las piernas le pesaban, estar cansado era algo inusual en él pero estuvo ejercitando todo el día y no había descansado, culpó de esto a Aiichiro por hacer buscarlo desesperadamente. Un sentimiento de alivio aligeró el cuerpo del pelirrojo al ver a su pequeño amigo sentado en una de las bancas.

-¡Ai!-el adolescente de cabello plateado dio un pequeño saltó al escuchar a su senpai, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su pálida y suave piel.

-Rin-senpai…-Nitori trató de darle una tierna sonrisa pero apenas lo logró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se acercó el depredador preocupado, al ver la cara de Ai se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que estuvo llorando-¿por qué estas llorando?-lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡No es nada!-Aiichiro no podía decirle que estuvo llorando por culpa de él-No tiene por qué preocuparse yo… sólo me golpeé la nariz-se excusó. Rin sabía que Nitori estaba mintiendo pero prefirió no insistir, mañana lo interrogaría, hoy era muy tarde.

-Está bien-limpió las pequeñas gotas que se asomaban en sus ojos enrojecidos por tanto llanto. El más alto miró al muchacho frente suyo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada de cachorro abandonado, también su respiración estaba algo agitada, para un carnívoro como Rin, esta imagen le era irresistible, sus hormonas ya habían sido alteradas hoy y estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo en controlar sus impulsos de querer devorar al adolescente de ojos azules-Vamos, tenemos que volver al dormitorio-Rin se levantó alejándose de Aiichiro, el chico de cabello plateado se quedó mirando a los ojos de su amado senpai; estaba hipnotizado por esos pares de infierno escarlata que lograban quemar su herido corazón.-¿Ai?

-Lo siento-se levantó de la banca-Volvamos Rin-senpai-comenzó a caminar sin mirar al pelirrojo.

-Ai, espera-lo sostuvo de la muñeca-¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-preguntaba extrañado por la actitud de su compañero de cuarto.

-Por supuesto-Nitori sonrió con su mayor esfuerzo, Rin no podía soportar ver lo devastado que se encontraba ese chico pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue estrecharlo entre sus brazos, rodeó su pequeña cintura y lo atrajo a su pecho. Aiichiro estaba más que sorprendido por aquel acto que acababa de cometer su superior, podía sentir su corazón a punto de salir de su garganta y un calor invadirle el cuerpo.

-Mañana me dirás lo que te pasa-Rin se separó del menor, fue un tiempo breve pero, para Ai era más de lo que podría pedir.

-De acuerdo Rin-senpai-sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas que antes.

-Vamos o seremos regañados-y los dos adolescentes caminaron uno al lado del otro devuelta a su dormitorio.

Haruka bajó las escaleras ya vestido, se dirigió donde se encontraba Makoto esperándolo, el chico de cabello oliva estaba sentado en el sillón a punto de quedarse dormido. El adolescente que sufre de hidrofilia puso su mirada en la caja de almuerzo que estaba en la mesa, se acercó a ella y cuando la abrió se llevó una suculenta sorpresa, no era simplemente caballa asada como él la preparaba, esto era un plato mucho más elegante y con mucha más preparación, se trataba de caballa en escabeche, un deleite de dioses. Haruka probó un poco de la deliciosa comida, la madre de Makoto cocinaba de forma exquisita, ya le gustaría a él cocinar así; Makoto tenía suerte de probar su comida todos los días, por un momento el chico de ojos oceánicos pensó que la progenitora de su mejor amigo, sería la suegra perfecta; no sólo era amable con él, también lo consideraba parte de la familia y sinceramente creía que, si algún día llegara a salir con Makoto, ella sería la que más lo apoyaría.

-¿Te gustó?-se acercó Makoto por atrás interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Está delicioso-los ojos del delfín brillaban mientras comía-¿Quieres un poco?

-Descuida, tengo en ca…-no pudo excusarse del todo ya que Haruka le había dado un bocado de todas formas. El chico orca debería admitir que no estaba nada de mal, no era fanático del pescado ni menos de la caballa pero, este sabía muy bien.

-Makoto tienes algo de salsa en el rostro-le dijo el muchacho adicto al agua.

-¿Dónde?-el menor tomó una servilleta para limpiarse pero la mano de su amigo lo detuvo. Haruka puso en acción su plan de seducción.

-Justo aquí-Haruka se acercó lentamente a los labios de Makoto, el delfín había manchado de salsa el labio del adolescente más alto apropósito; estaban a punto de rozarse sus labios, a punto de probar la exquisitez de la boca del chico de ojos esmeralda pero nuevamente, la orca arruinó por completo la atmosfera alejándose rápidamente del nadador.

-Yo… realmente debo irme-decía nervioso Makoto, su corazón le latía mil por hora-Mi mamá me está esperando así que…

-¡Está bien!-Haruka se sentía frustrado, su segundo intento por seducir a Makoto había fracasado rotundamente, esto no iba a hacer fácil pero no se rendiría. Los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa, el más alto se volteó para despedirse del mayor que por razones que desconocía, estaba molesto.

-Nos vemos mañana-le sonrió cálidamente el de pelo oliva-Que descanses.

-Tú también-contestó inexpresivamente el pelinegro.

El chico orca bajó las escaleras lentamente, aún su corazón latía rápidamente ¿Acaso Haruka estaba a punto de besarlo? El delfín jamás se había comportado así, no sabía si estaba malinterpretando las cosas o no pero, de que todo esto era extraño, lo era. Al llegar Makoto a su casa, fue recibido por sus pequeños hermanos que se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¿Hermano por qué no viniste con Haru-chan?-preguntó Ren mientras se colgaba del brazo de su hermano.

-¡Sí, Haru-chan dijo que iba a venir a jugar!-agregó Ran abrazada al mayor.

-Lo siento, la práctica fue muy agotadora y Haru estaba cansado-les decía el adolescente.

-Ran, Ren vayan a jugar con papá, tengo que hablar con Makoto-dijo la dulce mujer.

-¡Sí!-dijeron al unísono los mellizos que se dirigían a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su padre.

-¿Me ayudas con la cena?-le preguntó a su hijo a lo que este asintió.

Estaban en la cocina preparando todo cuando la voz de la señora Tachibana interrumpió el cómodo silencio.

-Hoy tus hermanos me dijeron que tú y Haruka-kun tenían problemas de pareja-al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Makoto casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-¡Sobre eso, es un malentendi…

-No tienes que preocuparte-lo interrumpió-La verdad es que ya lo sospechaba de hace tiempo.

-¿Qué?-el chico orca no entendía nada ¿Su santa madre estaba pensando que él y Haruka eran algo más que amigos?

-Ustedes dos de pequeños que están juntos, nunca los pudimos separar por cinco minutos, te ponías a llorar-rio la madre de Makoto al recordar sobre ello.

-Mamá espera yo y Haru no…

-Incluso ahora actúan como si estuvieran casados-la madre miró a su hijo con un brillo en sus ojos-Makoto, nunca me ha importado tu orientación sexual y me alegro de que hayas elegido a Haruka-kun.

-Pero yo no…-el chico orca estaba sin palabras, ahora su madre creía que con Haruka estaban saliendo y la mujer estaba feliz por eso, bueno pudo ser peor, su madre pudo haber reaccionado mal ante la noticia.

-Le hablé a tu padre sobre esto.

-¡¿Qué?!-Makoto quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-Le costó asimilarlo pero lo aceptó-siguió hablando su progenitora ignorando la crisis de nervios que tenía su hijo-Y está feliz por ti aunque es una pena que no tengamos nietos por tu parte.

Makoto tenía la boca abierta de lo sorprendido que estaba, todo esto era un estúpido malentendido y todo esto era culpa de Haruka. Su madre lo tomó de los hombros con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Makoto, nosotros te apoyaremos-lo abrazó, el adolescente de ojos esmeralda quería llorar, quería encerrarse en su habitación y no salir en un buen tiempo, su hermosa tranquilidad, su armoniosa vida estaba dando vuelcos a lo que él no estaba preparado, y lo peor es que apenas estaba comenzando.

El chico orca se preguntaba en que momento llegó a esta situación, estaba acostado en su cama y pegado a él dándole la espalda, estaba Haruka. El pelinegro había llegado a su casa a devolver la caja de almuerzo, su madre le había abierto y más alegre de lo común, lo invito a cenar. Los mellizos estaban felices y los sonrientes rostros de sus padres con sus miradas cómplices, lo delataban todo. El punto culminante de todo esto fue cuando la mamá de Makoto felicitó al chico de ojos oceánicos por elegir a su hijo; Makoto esperó que Haruka arreglara el malentendido que negara toda esa mentira pero, en cambio, sonrió descaradamente y confirmó que en efecto, los dos estaban viviendo un hermoso romance, realmente una osadía de su parte. Jamás en su vida pensó, que Haruka iba ser parte de algo tan turbio, sabía que lo hacía por vengarse por lo de Rin, lo sabía muy bien. Ahora se encontraban aquí, uno al lado del otro en la misma cama, porque Haruka no aceptó dormir en otra parte, envolviéndolos un silencio incomodo que estaba ahogando al menor, tenía que decirle sobre lo de él sábado, Haruka se enojaría estaba claro, tenía que hacerlo de todos modos, Rin no le dio otra alternativa pero, fue la voz de Haruka quien habló primero.

-Makoto-el pelinegro se volteó para enfrentar a su amigo.

-¿Dime?-el más alto se sentía incómodo bajo la intensa mirada de Haruka, la luz de la luna hacían que estos se destacarán más ante aquella oscuridad.

-¿Puedo besarte?-sin rodeos, una pregunta directa al corazón. Haruka estaba expectante a la respuesta que le daría el menor.

Makoto se olvidó de como respirar y hasta pensó que su corazón se detuvo, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer cuando vio a Haruka acercarse a él. El chico de hermosos ojos esmeralda cayó presa del pánico y Nanase Haruka se aprovechó de ese momento. Quería desafiar a Rin y demostrarle que él también podía entrar al juego.

* * *

_**no me odien por esto! XDD tenía que terminar ahí! espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**_

_**en el proximo veremos como le irá a Rin espiando la cita de Gou.**_

_**¿Que creen que hará Makoto? ¿se dejará besar por su Haru-chan?**_

_**eso es todo, nos vemos el proximo fin de semana!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	6. bajo vigilancia: banquete agridulce

**_¡Buenas Noches! por fin es viernes! tuvieron una hermosa semana? espero que si!_**

**_en primer lugar les quiero agradecer de corazón, todos los bellos comentarios que esta historia a recibido y no sólo los comentarios, también los favoritos y seguimientos, muchísimas gracias!_**

**_sobre este capitulo debo decir que aprendí bastante de cafes y postres XDD_**

**_veamos las aclaraciones, el capitulo está dividido en dos partes, la segunda será publicada el proximo fin de semana como siempre XDD_**

**_Baileys es un tipo de licor crema (?) es una mezcla de whisky y crema de leche, bueno la cosa es que es Alcohol._**

**_no, Rin no es alcohólico._**

**_cuando la letra esté en cursiva es porque es un flash back, aunque será muy obvio de todos modos._**

**_creo que es todo! ya no fastidio!_**

**_disfruten de su lectura! _**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, Rin y Makoto estaban sentados en una banca cerca del centro comercial, ambos miraban discretamente hacia otra banca que estaba a unos metros de ellos, en ella estaba sentada una chica de tez pálida y cabello anaranjado, al parecer, esperaba encontrarse con alguien. Makoto suspiró aburrido mientras que Rin no despegaba la vista de la adolescente, habían estado observándola desde hace treinta minutos y la muchacha no había hecho ningún movimiento sospechoso.

-¿Estás seguro que Gou tiene una cita?-preguntaba el chico de ojos esmeralda mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

-Claro que sí, yo mismo la escuché-respondió el pelirrojo ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Y qué tal si sólo va a salir de compras con Chigusa?-Makoto creía que Rin estaba exagerando con todo el asunto de su hermana.

-Silencio, ahí viene-decía Rin mirando a lo lejos a su pequeña hermana, y no, no venía sola.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la banca en la que se encontraban los dos adolescentes, a una no tan corta distancia y escondidos tras unos árboles; estaban tres chicos observando a la pareja.

-Esto no es hermoso-se quejaba Rei ajustando sus gafas, su sagrado sábado donde hacía su ritual de belleza, había sido estropeado por culpa de los dos nadadores al lado suyo.

-Vamos Rei-chan ¿No te sientes cómo espía?-Nagisa tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro angelical, llevaba en las manos una cámara para captar todas las cosas sucias que podrían hacer Rin y Makoto en su cita, después usaría las fotos para el comercio negro y el chantaje-Además, hiciste un buen trabajo siguiendo a Rin-chan la otra vez.

-Yo me di cuenta de inmediato-Habló Haruka sin apartar la vista de la asquerosa escena que tenía enfrente-No son muy buenos disimulando-por un microsegundo dirigió su mirada a ambos chicos.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes un sexto sentido Haru-chan-el chico rubio le devolvió la mirada pero el pelinegro ya la tenía puesta sobre los dos adolescentes otra vez-Y lo hicimos para que no te toparas con Rin-chan, ya sabes por la tensa y dramática relación de amor odio, que tenían.

-Así es Haruka-senpai, cómo estaba deprimido pensamos que el festival era buena forma de distraerlo y encontrándose con Rin-san no iba a ayudar mucho-agregó el peliazul.

-Yo no estaba deprimido-alegó el mayor-Estaba feliz, porque Makoto estaba conmigo.

-¡Sí lo estabas Haru-chan! perdiste el rumbo cuando te enteraste de que no ibas a volver a Nadar con él-decía Nagisa con un deje de dramatismo en su voz.

-Estuvo a punto de llorar, Haruka-senpai-Rei y Nagisa sabían que estaban exagerando sobre el asunto pero, al rubio le encantaba molestar y aunque el chico de lentes no lo admitiera en voz alta, le gustaba seguirle el juego a su casi novio.

-¡Caíste a las drogas y el alcohol!-el pingüino sonreía mentalmente mientras miraba al pelinegro.

-¡Haruka-senpai! ¿Cómo pudo?-tal vez estaban exagerando demasiado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Haruka había caído en el pequeño juego de los menores-además, ¿Quién querría nadar con el idiota de Rin?

-Mako-chan si querría nadar con él-Nagisa le guiñó el ojo a su amigo de ojos oceánicos, dándole a entender, que le dio otro significado a la palabra nadar.

-Por supuesto que no-el delfín estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero él no era de las personas que se alteraba-Makoto sólo puede nadar conmigo.

-Haruka-senpai ¿Por qué se empeña tanto en negar la relación de Makoto-senpai y Rin-san?-preguntaba el chico mariposa.

-Cierto Haru-chan, no es como si estuvieses enamorado de Mako-chan-el silencio del muchacho que sufre de hidrofilia y su leve sonrojo lo traicionaban. Nagisa y Rei compartieron una mirada cómplice, para el rubio, esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba.

En ese mismo lugar pero, detrás de la banca donde estaba Chigusa, se encontraban otros dos adolescentes con la misma intención que todos los demás.

-Capitán ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó el chico de hebras plateadas.

-Ya lo dije Nitori, mi preciosa Gou tendrá una cita y no soy yo-decía Seijuurou mirando expectante la llegada de la hermana pequeña del tiburón.

-¿Cómo supo que iba a tener una cita?-Aiichiro no quería estar ahí pero tampoco tenía algo mejor que hacer, después de todo su amado senpai no estaba, ya que había salido con su espectacular novio, no es que le cayera mal Makoto ni nada por el estilo, ese chico era perfecto y eso es lo que le molestaba de él, porque comparado consigo mismo, el muchacho de hermosos ojos azules tenía muchos defectos, al menos eso era lo que creía Ai.

-Tengo mis contactos-el capitán del club de natación de Samezuka frunció el ceño cuando vio a su hermosa chica siendo acompañada por un lindo adolescente de cabello castaño oscuro, algo desordenado, preciosos y profundos ojos almendrados, tenía la piel como porcelana y era más alto que las dos chicas que estaban con él, por último, se vestía malditamente bien.

Makoto estaba tratando de calmar a Rin y que no arruinara todo su estúpido plan de espiar a Gou, en cuanto vio el pelirrojo al chico que estaba con su pequeña hermanita, quería tirarse sobre él y recriminarle el hecho de que a su valiosa hermana, no se le acercaba nadie.

-¿Quién mierda es ese idiota casi tan súper sexy como yo?-preguntaba Rin entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es Watanabe-san-decía el chico orca agarrando a su amigo del brazo para evitar que este saliera corriendo hacia donde estaba Gou-Es el increíble, perfecto, talentoso e híper sexy presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?-el tiburón lo miró incrédulo, ¿tan genial era el muchacho con el que estaba saliendo la pelirroja?

-Bueno, todos en la escuela le dicen así-soltó una pequeña risa-Es muy popular y más entre las chicas.

-Puede ser muy popular pero no saldrá con Gou-Rin se volteó para mirar hacia los adolescentes pero estos ya no estaban-¿Dónde fueron?-se paró de la banca mirando a todos lados.

-Relájate, entraron a aquella cafetería-apuntó el local que estaba al frente de ellos, la cafetería era bastante conocida entre los adolescentes y también las parejas, esto era por su ambiente romántico, deliciosos cafés y sus exquisitos postres franceses. Era el lugar indicado para tener una bella cita.

-Vamos, entremos también-el depredador tomó al chico de pelo oliva de la mano y lo arrastró junto a él.

-¡Espera Rin! ¿Qué pasa si nos ven?-decía nervioso el adolescentes de ojos esmeralda.

-Nada-se encogió de hombros-Estamos en una cita.

-Ah-suspiró-Está bien- y los dos nadadores se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

Y detrás de los arboles…

-Los objetivos se están moviendo-dijo el pingüino mientras sacaba muchas fotos a la pareja-Rei-chan, Haru-chan, hay que seguirlos.

-bien-contestó Rei. Los menores empezaron a seguir al par de muchachos pero, se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que Haruka se había quedado en el mismo lugar. El pelinegro hace un tiempo dejó de observar a los dos adolescentes y se perdió en sus pensamientos, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza eran los recuerdos de la noche que quedó atrás, unos impulsos incontenibles de poseer los labios de su mejor amigo, lo habían invadido de la nada; y él era un mamífero que a veces, se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

-_¿Puedo besarte?-Haruka decidió por no esperar respuesta alguna del menor, se acercó lentamente a él y su mirada se destinó a los anhelados labios frente suyo. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de aquella boca que tanto quería probar, podía sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón ajeno, sería un gran mentiroso si negara que su propio corazón latía igual o más rápido que el de Makoto. Tan sólo unos segundos esperó, a que el chico de magníficos orbes esmeralda diera algún indicio o hiciera un movimiento para detenerlo; sabía que no lo haría, Makoto estaba en pánico y él, al igual que un animal hambriento, se aprovechó del miedo de su presa; porque Nanase Haruka también podía ser un depredador. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios se rozaron, cerró lentamente sus ojos y esperó a que su cuerpo hiciera el resto._

_-¡Haru!-Makoto se sentó abruptamente, no hubo beso, sólo aquel roce que no alcanzó a ser nada-¡No… no puedes hacer eso!_

_-¿Por qué no?-Haruka le volvió a dar la espalda a su mejor amigo, amaba la oscuridad que reinaba la habitación de Makoto, así el chico orca no se daría cuenta del sonrojo que había infectado sus mejillas-Rin te besó._

_-Eso es diferente… Además, Rin me tomó por sorpresa-desvió la mirada incómodo._

_-Da igual. Rin no iba a enterarse de todos modos-el delfín ocultó su rostro en la almohada._

_-¿Qué estas tratando decir?-Makoto no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero ¿Acaso el chico de ojos oceánicos le estaba proponiendo serle infiel a Rin? Bueno, no es como si le fuera infiel ya que él y el depredador no tenían nada pero aun así, no podría hacerlo; y menos si era solamente para que su amigo se vengara del tiburón._

_-Nada, ya cállate y duérmete-Haruka se cubrió por completo y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir y de paso, intentar no tener sueños indebidos con el chico a su lado. Makoto se acostó de espaldas y fijó su mirada al techo, su corazón aún seguía latiendo rápidamente, definitivamente Haruka y Rin harían que se enfermara de los nervios; ahogó un suspiro y miró de reojo a su amigo de la infancia, al sentir el compás de su respiración dedujo que el nadador de estilo libre había caído a los brazos de Morfeo, suerte para él, ya que el chico de cabello verde oliva, no dormiría esa noche. _

Makoto ocultó un bostezo mientras miraba el menú y a la vez a Rin quien veía con recelo la mesa en la que estaba sentada Gou. Cuando entraron a la cafetería, el chico orca no se había dado cuenta de que el tiburón, aún lo tenía tomado de la mano; ahora entendía el sonrojo de la chica que los había recibido, ya que no era tan común ver entrar a dos hombres tomados de la mano. El nadador de espalda se detuvo a mirar a su amigo quién parecía como si estuviera acechando a su presa; Rin sintió la mirada de Makoto así que desvió su vista del objetivo hasta encontrarse con las bellas esmeraldas, le dio una sonrisa afilada haciendo que el adolescente de cabello oliva se sonrojara levemente, el tiburón fijó su mirada en los labios que había profanado, como le gustaría poder probarlos otra vez, pero el pelirrojo no sólo quería un inocente y casto beso, oh no, él quería llegar a algo más profundo que un sólo toque de labios, quería probar la boca de Makoto en su totalidad, saborear su lengua y hacer que se estremeciera bajo su control, quería ver al amable, dulce, bueno y perfecto chico, ser seducido por el placer.

-Rin ¿Me estás escuchando?-Makoto movía su mano frente al chico de ojos carmín.

-¿Qué decías?-el depredador volvió a la realidad, no debía tener esos pensamientos de su amigo pero, le eran inevitables, se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía Haruka ser tan cercano a Makoto y no sentir una pizca de deseo por él? Y es que el chico orca era toda una bomba sexy.

-¿Vas a pedir algo?-decía el nadador de espalda distraídamente-si vamos a estar sentados aquí deberemos hacerlo.

-Ah-suspiró-Está bien-dio un último vistazo a la mesa en la que estaba su hermana para luego concentrarse en lo que la cafetería le ofrecía.

Mikoshiba frunció el ceño, desde donde estaba no podía ver a su amada y eso le irritaba. Aiichiro sólo suspiraba aburrido, extrañaba a su superior, por lo general, los sábados eran días en los que el pequeño adolescente y el tiburón, pasaban más tiempo juntos; a pesar de dormir en la misma habitación, no estaban las veinticuatro horas del día pegados uno al lado del otro, tenían que ir a clases después de todo y eran en estos horarios donde Nitori se sentía solo.

-Vamos Nitori, entraremos a la cafetería-Seijuurou salió de los arbustos donde se estaba escondiendo.

-¡¿Entrar?!-siguió a su capitán-Pero si lo hacemos llamaremos mucho la atención y nos descubrirán.

-Tranquilo muchacho-acarició las hebras plateadas-no tienen por qué descubrirnos-y el adolescente de ojos dorados se encaminó al lugar nombrado.

-Tal vez debería haberme quedado a ordenar mi escritorio-se quejaba el chico de preciosos ojos color azul.

Con los novios falsos.

La orca miraba fascinado los platos con postres que adornaban la mesa, al no poder decidirse que pedir, Rin le ordenó casi todos los pasteles y postres que habían en el menú, el pelirrojo tenía que hacer bien el papel de novio al final.

-¡Todos se ven tan deliciosos!-Makoto sonreía cómo un niño pequeño ante tanto dulce que tenía frente a él. El depredador sonrió al ver la linda imagen que le estaba regalando el nadador, la otra imagen que no era tan linda, fue la de su hermana sonriéndole coquetamente a ese tal Watanabe.

-¿Vas a mirarlos todo el día o los vas a comer?-Rin tomó un sorbo de su café bombón. Era un café expreso endulzado con leche condensada y un poco de Baileys, esto último por preferencia del tiburón.

-No puedo comer todo yo solo, tendrás que ayudarme-el chico de ojos esmeralda optó por un café frío de coco, este consistía en un café bien cargado con leche condensada, jarabe de coco, leche desnatada y hielo picado. Todo esto era un elixir para los paladares de ambos muchachos, fue buena idea haber seguido a Gou hasta aquí.

-Bien pero, no soy muy adicto al dulce-el depredador probó de un postre al azar, se sorprendió un poco por el sabor de este, estaba realmente delicioso y podía distinguir un poco de licor en él-No sé qué es esto pero, está muy bueno-decía el pelirrojo mientras sacaba otro pedazo del pastel.

-Es un Fraisier-Makoto leyó el pequeño papel que estaba en el plato del postre, todos los dulces tenía un pequeño papel de diferente color en los que ponían los nombres y de lo que estaban hechos-Es un bizcocho con crema pastelera, frutillas, licor de frambuesa, crema de almendras y Kirsch.

-¿Qué mierda es Kirsch?-Rin no dejaba de comer del Fraisier, era un dulce muy adictivo.

-Aquí dice que es un licor alemán de cereza con alto grado de alcohol-el chico de cabello oliva se rio ante esto-Vaya Rin más te vale no embriagarte con tanto alcohol que estás consumiendo.

-Yo jamás me he embriagado-contestó arrogante el pelirrojo-¿No quieres probar un poco?-le ofreció.

-Está bien-el adolescente de ojos esmeralda tomó su tenedor y sacó un pequeño pedazo de aquel exquisito postre-Es realmente delicioso-se lamió los labios, el carnívoro miró cada movimiento de su amigo en cámara lenta, era como una película que no se cansaría de ver-Amo los dulces ¿A ti qué te gusta, Rin?

-A mí me encanta-el chico de infernales ojos escarlata le dio una sonrisa depredadora-La carne-y en especial si era fresca.

Haruka no soportaba más ver la nauseabunda escena que tenía en frente de él, Makoto y Rin estaban sentados al lado del gran ventanal de la cafetería así que el pelinegro podía ver exactamente todo lo que hacían. Estuvo a punto de entrar a arruinarles la inmunda cita como cuatro veces de no haber sido por sus dos amigos que lo detuvieron; sino Makoto ya estaría en su cam…casa.

-Qué envidia, yo también quiero comer-Se quejaba Nagisa sin parar de sacar fotos-Rei-chan llévame ahí, todos esos dulces se ven espectaculares-hizo un puchero.

-Esa cantidad de azúcar no es saludable-el chico mariposa ignoraba los ojos de cachorro demacrado del rubio-Además, si consumes tanta azúcar te volverás más molesto de lo que eres.

-¡Que cruel, Rei-chan!-Alegó el rubio-Haru-chan dile algo-miró a su amigo amante del agua.

-¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos aquí?-el adolescente de ojos oceánicos estaba impaciente, ha estado mucho tiempo sin Makoto, en cualquier momento le podría dar una crisis-Vamos a entrar o no.

-No podemos Haruka-senpai, no sería hermoso interrumpir su cita-dijo Rei.

-Así es Haru-chan, aparte, un buen espía no tiene que ser descubierto-añadió Nagisa mientras arreglaba el zoom de la cámara.

-Ah-suspiró-Bien-contestó molesto el muchacho que padece de hidrofilia.

Aiichiro no quería entrar a la cafetería, sabía que de alguna forma iban a ser descubiertos, en especial por su capitán, quién no era muy discreto; lo malo era que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión al chico de gloriosos ojos dorados, era bastante terco, en eso se parecía a Rin.

-Sigo diciendo que esta no es una buena idea, Capitán-Nitori caminaba sin ánimos.

-¿Por qué no?-Mikoshiba se detuvo justo al frente de la puerta de la cafetería.

-Bueno porque... En este lugar por lo general entran chicas y parejas…

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-levantó una ceja-Nosotros somos una pareja.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ai palideció ante lo que acababa de decir el mayor.

-De buenos compañeros que se respetan mutuamente-puso una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo-¿Cierto?

-Por… Por supuesto-suspiró aliviado el muchacho de cabello plateado.

-Bien entremos-ingresó al lugar arrastrando a Nitori con él.

-Bienvenidos-los recibió una linda chica vestida de Maid, era casi de la misma estatura de Ai, sólo que un poco más alta debido a los tacones-Espero que tengan una dulce experiencia aquí-sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias-Aiichiro le devolvió algo incómodo la sonrisa, no era muy bueno hablando con las chicas, con la única que podía hacerlo de forma normal, era con Gou.

Los dos adolescentes de la academia Samezuka se sentaron en una mesa que estaba justo detrás de la hermana pequeña del tiburón, así Seijuurou podría vigilar a su preciosa chica sin que se diera cuenta y también procurarse de que el enemigo no hiciera nada sospechoso. Se encontraban esperando su orden, el más alto había pedido un cappuccino mientras que él más joven un chocolate caliente con crema, ninguno de los dos traía mucho dinero encima como para pedir algo más. Nitori estaba mirando a los alrededores cuando vio al chico de sus sueños muy bien acompañado con el chico de sus pesadillas; no pudo evitar sentir celos, Makoto tenía toda la atención que él le hubiera gustado tener ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tener una cita con su amado senpai? Ya tenía perdido el número de veces de las incontables noches de insomnio que pasaba planeando su futuro con el depredador.

-¿A quién miras tanto?-Seijuurou dirigió su vista hacía la dirección donde tenía puesto los ojos el adolescente más bajo-Vaya es Matsuoka, vamos a saludarlo-se levantó de su asiento pero Aiichiro lo detuvo en el acto-¿Te sucede algo?

-No debemos ir, Rin-senpai está en una cita así que…-dijo el menor cabizbajo.

-Es cierto que está saliendo con ese chico de Iwatobi-Miró a Makoto quien tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-Bueno no tiene mal gusto-a Mikoshiba no le gustaban los chicos pero debía admitir que el adolescente de ojos esmeralda era lindo.

-Tal vez…-Aiichiro desvió la mirada molesto. El capitán miró extrañado a su compañero, él nunca se enfadaba, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al pelirrojo y luego al chico frente suyo, el enfado de Nitori tenía que ver con Rin; de repente una luz iluminó la mente del nadador.

-Te gusta Matsuoka-dijo con una sonrisa brillante, Ai se sonrojó notoriamente-Como no me di cuenta antes-empezó a reír.

-No… No sé de qué habla-el menor miró hacia cualquier lado para no toparse con la mirada de su capitán-Aquí viene nuestra orden ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto después?-trató de cambiar el tema a lo que el más alto sólo sonrió divertido.

Makoto estaba disfrutando de las delicias de sus postres cuando se dio cuenta de una mirada poco discreta, era Chigusa, quien los miraba de reojo.

-Oye Rin, parece que ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí-decía el chico orca mientras comía tartaletas de chocolate y nata fresca-el pelirrojo dio una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba su hermana y comprobó lo dicho.

-Makoto ven, inclínate-se acercó al chico de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-lo miró sospechoso, últimamente no era seguro estar al lado de Rin.

-Tranquilízate, no haré nada-el depredador levantó ambas manos en señal de paz a lo que Makoto suspiró aliviado-Que no te guste-le dio una sonrisa afilada.

-¡Rin!-lo regañó el nadador de espalda.

-Está bien, está bien-el depredador rio-Al menos deja darte de comer.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Tenemos que actuar todo acaramelados ¿No? Vamos, prueba un poco de-Rin leyó el papel de color rosa-Bavarois de Nueces-eran pequeños bizcochuelos hechos con leche condensada, gelatina, nata, nueces y salsa dulce de yogurt.

-Está bien-y el chico orca se dejó alimentar por su novio falso.

Gou miraba a la pareja de forma discreta, había regañado a su amiga por ser tan poco disimulada, esto era una coincidencia extraña porque nunca se imaginó ver a su hermano en un lugar como este y menos actuar tan amoroso, tal vez le estaba haciendo bien salir con Makoto, sonrió para sus adentros, sólo rogaba que no se diera cuenta de su presencia; no quería que su hermano le hiciera una escena de celos por culpa del adolescente de cabello castaño, quien la acompañaba.

Nanase Haruka no lo soportaba más, estaba hirviendo de celos y si no hacía algo para alejar a su hermoso amigo del maldito de Rin, iba a explotar. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando el tiburón limpió con las puntas de sus dedos la crema que había cerca de los labios del menor, podía haberlo hecho como una persona normal pero no, tenía que lamer la crema de sus dedos de forma tan jodidamente sensual.

-Es todo-Haruka se paró abruptamente de donde estaba, tenía que ir a salvar a su amor.

-¡Espera Haru-chan, ¿Qué haces?!-Nagisa se abalanzó encima de él para que no diera un paso más pero, le estaba costando detenerlo-¡Rei-chan ayúdame!

-¡Haruka-senpai por favor entienda!-se unió a Nagisa para detener a su amigo.

-Ya suéltenme-el pelinegro estaba perdiendo el control de su monótona voz- ¿Acaso no ven que, Mi Makoto está con un enfermo?

-¡Pero aun así no puedes!-el rubio se aferró a las piernas del delfín provocando que todos se cayeran-Lo siento-se rascó la cabeza. Haruka sólo suspiró frustrado, lo único que necesitaba era estar en el agua y a Makoto a su lado.

-Tenemos que ocultarnos, Makoto-senpai y Rin-san están saliendo-dijo Rei arrastrando a ambos chicos hacia un callejón.

El adolescente que sufre de hidrofilia entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba a la pareja marcharse, este iba a ser un día largo, pero no le importaba. Haruka no iba a permitir que Rin se aprovechara de Makoto.

* * *

_**Eso es todo! no hubo beso! espero no se enojen conmigo por eso pero, Makoto no es un chico facil y la verdad es que estoy cansada de verlo sufrir por Haru. así que le toca al delfín sufrir por su Mako-chan! le va a costar estar con su amado.**_

_**descuiden que Rin también sufrirá por Ai-chan pero será más adelante. me gustaría darles el gusto a tod s y poner MakoHaru (en este caso HaruMako) RinMako o MakoRin (lo siento pero no puedo imaginarme a Rin uke, aunque he leido bastantes fics donde el tiburón es el sumiso XDD) y Rintori pero no todo se puede en esta vida, aunque igual trato de hacerlo sin arruinar la trama del fic.**_

_**el Reigisa no lo disputo porque es canon XDD**_

_**espero con ansias que les haya gustado el capitulo! perdonen todos los errores cometidos y por cometer, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana! (afjkaf he escrito mucho ya, creo que los estoy aburriendo)**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	7. bajo vigilancia: amenaza en la oscuridad

_**¡buenas nooocheees! es un alivio que sea viernes XDD ¿cómo estuvo su semana? yo estoy resfriada en pleno verano U.U (bueno es primavera pero parece verano D:) y también estoy triste porque termino the walking dead y la muerte de unos de sus personajes me dolió hasta el alma. bien dejo de hablar cosas sin importancia, vamos a lo que nos concierne!**_

_**aquí está la segunda parte! (aplaude emocionadamente) debo decir que este capitulo me salió más largo de lo común, no me di cuenta hasta cuando terminé de escribirlo XDD también lo estoy subiendo sin editar y nada, me da pereza (cierto, que irresponsable) después lo revisare y arreglaré todos los errores. bieeeen! no molesto más! les dejo leer! aparte de que se me están cayendo los mocos, safjiafjasfadj lo sé, es asqueroso.**_

_**disfruten de su lectura!**_

_**se me olvidaba! muuuuuchiiiisiiiimaaas gracias por todos los comentarios! este fic ya tiene 110 0 112 (no lo recuerdo) comentarios! en mi vida pense que tendría tantos! yay! son todos unas personas preciosas por eso! ahora si me voy.**_

_**disfruten nuevamente de su lectura! **_

* * *

Mikoshiba y Nitori siguieron de cerca a sus amadas personas, por una parte, Seijuurou no paraba de sentir celos por el adolescente que acompañaba a su preciosa niña; el muchacho de pelo castaño tenía verdadera suerte de poder estar al lado de una chica como Gou, por otro lado estaba Aiichiro; deseos incontenibles de estar ahí y ocupar el lugar de Makoto, lo abrumaban pero, él nunca podría arruinarle una cita a su superior y mucho menos cuando veía que la estaba pasando tan bien. Haruka, Nagisa y Rei estaban a unos metros más atrás, los dos últimos dando un firme agarre a los brazos del mayor o si no el pelinegro hubiera salido corriendo a golpear al depredador que sostenía felizmente la mano de su hombre perfecto, una acción que con tan sólo mirarla, enfermaba al delfín de una forma voraz. Esta desgracia no iba a terminar hasta que fuera el final del día y Haruka sabía que tendría que tener bastante estómago para aguantarlo.

Makoto suspiró avergonzado, Rin lo tenía tomado de la mano y no lo soltaba, el día iba a ser largo, no la estaba pasando mal pero, desde hace un tiempo que sentía una mirada encima de él y lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo, cada vez que se volteaba a mirar no había nadie y eso lo hacía sentirse peor; corrían los rumores de que si sientes que alguien te mira y no hay nadie alrededor tuyo, tenías que mirar hacia el cielo, así lograrías ver al fantasma que te observa. Odiaba a Nagisa por haberle contado esa estúpida historia.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de la pequeña Matsuoka.

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-contestó el chico de brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

-Porque empezaste a apretar mi mano-Rin dirigió su mirada a sus manos unidas, Makoto estaba fuertemente aferrado a él.

-¡Lo siento!-aflojó el agarre-Es sólo que… Siento como si nos estuvieran observando.

-¿Observando?-levantó una ceja incrédulo y se volteó a mirar a todos lados-¿Quién?

-Olvídalo-tiró del tiburón para que siguiera caminando-Es sólo mi imaginación.

-Como digas-el adolescente de furiosos ojos carmesí posó su mirada en su amigo, Makoto se veía incómodo, se fijó en las manos enlazadas, tal vez era por esto que el chico orca se apreciaba tan nervioso, así que suavemente se soltó del aprisionamiento del más joven.

-¿Rin?-Makoto lo miró confundido al perder el contacto físico.

-No es necesario que nos tomemos las manos-dijo el depredador desviando la mirada algo avergonzado-Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien, a mí me da igual.

-No… No es eso-volvió a capturar la mano del pelirrojo-Además, este tipo de cosas hacen los novios ¿verdad?-la realidad era que, a Makoto le angustiaba la idea de tener un fantasma encima de su cabeza y sostener la mano del tiburón lo hacía sentirse seguro, aunque fuera sólo un poco, ya que Rin también era un peligro andante.

-Por supuesto-le dio una sonrisa depredadora, los novios no sólo se tomaban de la mano, también hacían muchas otras cosas, cosas donde la inocencia se ensuciaba, la pureza era asesinada por la lujuria y el único gobernante era la satisfacción de los dos amantes. Al chico orca le faltaba diversión a su vida y Rin se encargaría de dársela, o eso trataría de hacer porque, Tachibana Makoto no era una presa fácil de cazar.

Haruka estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad cuando vio que el idiota de Rin soltó la mano de su futuro esposo, pero su felicidad fue apuñalada rápidamente por el mismísimo amor de su vida, en cuanto volvió a atrapar su mano con la del maldito depredador. Esta hermosa maniobra no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los ojos que estaban acosando a la pareja; en los preciosos labios de Nagisa, que ya tenían dueño y era cierto chico sexy de pelo azul, apareció una sonrisa burlesca mientras sacaba fotos una tras otra, tendría tanto material para fastidiar a sus tres amigos, que estaban involucrados en este drama romántico.

-¿Acabas de ver eso Haru-chan?-lo miró sonriente el rubio-Parece que Mako-chan no quiere separarse de Rin-el pelinegro por primera vez pensó en golpear a Nagisa.

-No molestes a Haruka-senpai-lo regañó el adolescente de lentes-Debe ser difícil saber que la persona que amas, quién también es tu mejor amigo de la infancia y que siempre ha estado a tu lado, haya preferido a tu rival antes que a ti-bien… Ahora también estaba pensando en golpear a Rei. Definitivamente fue mala idea el haberles pedido que lo acompañaran.

Aiichiro no quería ver aquella escena tan cruel de los dos adolescentes juntos pero, tampoco podía evitar mirar con gloriosa apreciación, la majestuosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su amor platónico; si tan sólo… Él pudiera provocar ese solemne gesto en los labios del carnívoro, daría su vida por hecha. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que eso jamás pasaría, porque Rin y Makoto habían caído en el juego del amor, y como todo buen juego debe tener un ganador y un perdedor; a él le tocó ser el perdedor de aquel daño. Tal vez ahora podía entender cómo se sintió el tiburón todo este tiempo, al saborear la amargura de la derrota pero, había que dejar algo en claro, cuando la derrota se trataba sobre el terreno del amor, esta era mucho más amarga y dolorosa.

-No te desanimes Nitori-Seijuurou le dio suaves golpes en la espalda a su pequeño compañero. Se le había quedado mirando por un buen tiempo y nunca lo había visto tan afligido-Puede que aún tengas oportunidad con Matsuoka-sonrió.

-¿A qué se refiere?-el muchacho de sedosas hebras plateadas lo miró con un poco de esperanza en sus bellos ojos.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es conquistarlo-dijo el capitán del club de natación de Samezuka-Enamóralo de una vez por todas.

-¡¿Qué?!-Aiichiro no sabía si podría lograr hacer eso, la verdad es que era una tarea difícil de realizar, mucho más para él-¿cómo voy a poder enamorar a Rin-senpai?

-No me preguntes a mí-soltó una pequeña risa-Sólo puedo decirte que, Matsuoka es débil a la carne dócil y tú puedes ser su mayor debilidad- le guiñó el ojo.

-Pero… Capitán-Nitori se sentía algo ofendido por ser comparado con carne, pero dejando eso de lado, Mikoshiba le había dicho que podría ser la mayor debilidad del depredador, el problema era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo; sin duda pensaría a fondo todo este asunto.

-Entraron a esa tienda, Vamos-y el más alto se dirigió a la tienda de ropa donde había entrado la muchacha que amaba, el único infortunio de estar enamorado de Gou era que, en un futuro no tan lejano, cuando ellos dos se conviertan en la pareja perfecta, tendría a Rin como cuñado; no le caía mal pero, si se trataba de Gou, podía ser muy molesto. El depredador podía ser muy posesivo con su pequeña hermana, pero él también podía serlo con su hermosa chica.

Gou con sus dos acompañantes se encontraban mirando la ropa, de vez en cuando las dos chicas le preguntaban al adolescente que las escoltaba, sobre que prenda les quedaba mejor, esto hacía enfurecer más al tiburón quién observaba con recelo la escena.

-Rin-suspiró el chico de ojos esmeralda-¿Puedes al menos fingir que estás aquí para ver la ropa o algo así?-la verdad era que el pelirrojo no estaba siendo muy discreto.

-¿Por qué le piden consejos a él sobre la ropa?-dijo el depredador ignorando la petición de su amigo.

-Bueno, yo también le pediría consejos-decía la orca sonriendo, le causaba gracia ver a Rin actuando de esa forma-se viste bastante bien.

-Yo me visto mejor-entrecerró los ojos.

-Rin hablo enserio, si seguimos aquí se darán cuenta de nosotros-insistió con lo anterior el más alto.

-Está bien-dijo resignado el chico de dentadura afilada-Finjamos que vamos a buscarte algo de ropa-se volteó para mirar las montoneras de prendas que habían en esa tienda que era conocida por estar siempre a la moda.

-¿Vas a buscarme ropa en la sección de chicas?-lo miró divertido el adolescente de ojos esmeralda a lo que Rin se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Yo… No…-bien, se había equivocado pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Vamos, la sección de hombres está al frente, podremos ver a tu hermana desde allí también-arrastró a Rin con él.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres más alto que yo-decía el depredador sin dejar de mirar hacia donde se encontraba su pequeña niña.

-Sólo soy unos centímetros más alto que tú-Contestó el adolescente de cabello oliva-¡Y ya deja de mirar hacia atrás! ¡Estás siendo muy evidente!-lo regañó.

-Bien, Bien, Como tú digas… Mamá-bromeó el mayor.

Con el trío de espías.

-¿Por qué Rin-san estaba viendo la ropa de mujer?-se preguntaba Rei más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-He leído sobre estos fetiches en internet-decía Nagisa más sonriente que nunca.

-¿Fetiches? ¿Te refieres a las personas que aman demasiado a un objeto?-preguntó Haruka de forma… se podría decir que inocente.

-No me refiero a ese fetichismo Haru-chan- lo miró con brillos en los ojos-Me refiero al fetichismo sexu…

-Es suficiente-el chico mariposa tapó la boca de su "amigo" antes de que empezara a hablar de temas que no eran apropiados para unos menores de edad-¿Por qué no entramos para ver de más cerca?-le sugirió al pelinegro quién sólo asintió.

-Tal vez a Rin le guste vestirse de mujer-soltó el mayor pensativo.

-Haruka-senpai no saque conclusiones tan a la ligera-lo reprendió.

-Tal vez a Rin le exci…-Nagisa se había quitado la mano de Rei pero, nuevamente este le volvió a tapar la boca.

-He dicho que ya es suficiente-El adolescente se lamentaba de que a veces, sus compañeros de natación no fueran muy hermosos.

Makoto miraba detenidamente a su acompañante, Rin no dejaba de vigilar a su hermana quién aún se estaba probando ropa, el chico podría tener un lado tierno detrás de toda la frialdad a la que se habían acostumbrado a ver. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-el tiburón se dio cuenta de que el menor lo estaba mirando.

-Nada es sólo que…-Makoto se estaba sintiendo algo apenado por lo que estaba pensando-Bueno… Pensaba que eras tierno.

-¡Jajajaja!-el depredador soltó una carcajada que se logró escuchar en toda la tienda, el chico orca inmediatamente se ocultó junto con Rin, detrás de unas de las estantería de ropa.

-No hagas tanto ruido-se quejó el más alto pero el pelirrojo seguía riéndose, sólo que trataba de contenerse cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

-Jaja, lo siento, no pude evitarlo-se secó las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían asomado a sus infiernos escarlata-Realmente eres un idiota ¿En qué mundo yo soy tierno?

-Bien, no volveré a decirte algo lindo nunca más-se molestó el adolescente de orbes verdes.

-No te enojes-puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón-Pero es verdad, Además el único tierno aquí eres tú. Eres un chico muy lindo, Makoto…-pasaron unos eternos segundos para que el depredador se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y más avergonzado que nunca se volteó para darle la espalda a su amigo-Olvida lo que dije.

-De…Acuerdo-el adolescente de cabello verde oliva estaba algo sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, no sabía que Rin lo encontraba lindo.

El muchacho de hebras plateadas aún se encontraba pensativo sobre lo que le había dicho su capitán. Si realmente quería enamorar al tiburón, tendría que esforzarse mucho pero, nunca en su vida había hecho algo así, jamás había seducido a alguien ¿Qué pasaría si no lo lograba? ¿Y si Rin en vez de enamorarse de él, termina odiándolo? Hasta ahora, Nitori estaba conforme con la relación que tenía con el pelirrojo pero, desde que se enteró de que Rin salía con Makoto sintió que su preciada amistad estaba siendo amenazada y su senpai acabaría por olvidarse de él, secretamente rezaba todas las noches para que eso no sucediera. Aiichiro sabía que debía hacer algo para que el depredador no se alejara de su lado, el problema estaba en que, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría.

-No importa que ropa se ponga, Gou se verá siempre hermosa-decía Seijuurou prácticamente babeando-¿No lo crees, Nitori?

-Capitán…sobre lo de antes-contestó el más pequeño ignorando las palabras del más alto.

-¿Sigues con eso?-lo miró con poco interés-Ya te dije que no me preguntes a mí, no conozco bien a Matsuoka, así que no podría darte buenos consejos.

-Lo sé pero, no tengo a quién preguntarle-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a los amigos de Matsuoka? Ellos lo conocen mejor-le sugirió el adolescente de ojos dorados.

-Yo… No podría-cada vez que Aiichiro estaba alrededor de los chicos de Iwatobi no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, en especial por aquel chico rubio que era más o menos de su estatura, era como si un aura maligna lo rodeara, al único que le hubiera podido pedir ayuda era a Makoto. Lástima que este tenía que ser el novio de Rin; siempre pensó que sería Haruka el que le arrebatara al tiburón de sus brazos pero, ahora sabía que siempre estuvo equivocado.

Rin y Makoto se habían distraído lo bastante como para perder de vista a su objetivo, el depredador le echó la culpa a su amigo por distraerlo, la orca se defendió y le indicó que no era su culpa el hecho de que su belleza lo distrajera; obviamente Rin negó que esa fuera la causa de su distracción, pero Makoto le restregó en la cara el suceso de cuando el tiburón lo había llamado lindo, entonces el carnívoro contraatacó recordándole al adolescente de cabello oliva que le había dicho tierno en primer lugar. La verdad es que era una discusión sin sentido y muy estúpida.

-Maldición ¿Dónde fueron?-se quejaba el chico de ojos carmín mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Rin?-le llamó Makoto tirando de la camisa de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-el tiburón se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su novio falso pero se encontró con los bellos ojos de su hermana-¡Gou!

-Hola-le sonrió a ambos chicos-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Gou encontraba que esto estaba siendo una extraña coincidencia, primero vio a su hermano en la misma cafetería que ella y ahora en la tienda, no quería pensar mal de él pero, parecía como si la estuviera siguiendo.

-Sólo estamos mirando-le devolvió la sonrisa el chico más alto.

-¿Están en una cita?-preguntó con algo de emoción en su suave voz.

-Así es-confirmó el mayor tomando nuevamente la mano del otro adolescente-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Estás con alguien?-Makoto le dio un pequeño apretón para que se detuviera.

-Vine con Hana-chan a pasar el rato-la Matsuoka pequeña mintió, no podría decirle a su hermano que también había venido con un chico, no quería ni imaginar lo celoso y posesivo que se pondría Rin, además no quería pasar vergüenza por culpa del tiburón.

-¿Y en dónde está?-el muchacho de infernales ojos escarlatas la miró con recelo.

-Me está esperando afuera de la tienda-sonrió nerviosa-Estábamos saliendo cuando te vi, así que le dije que se adelantara y yo vine a saludarte.

-Ya veo…-entrecerró los ojos. El adolescente más alto pudo sentir la incomodidad de la muchacha y se sintió mal por ella.

-Bueno Gou-chan-dijo dulcemente-No te interrumpimos más-tiró suavemente de Rin para que entendiera el mensaje y dejara a su hermana en paz.

-Está bien-le agradeció internamente al nadador-Makoto-senpai, realmente lo admiro por tener tanta paciencia con mi hermano, él no es muy fácil de tratar.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-alegó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, es que te alteras muy rápido-se defendió la hermosa chica. Makoto se rio ante esto, Gou tenía toda la razón con respecto a Rin.

-Makoto no te rías, no es cierto-dijo molesto el depredador.

-Bien debo irme, nos vemos-se despidió de ambos adolescentes.

-¡Que te vaya bien!-decía el nadador de espalda despidiéndose de la chica.

-Sólo ten cuidado-Rin aún estaba molesto, su hermana le había mentido-¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba con ese chico?

-La verdad es que, yo tampoco te lo hubiera dicho-contestó el chico orca-la invadiste de preguntas.

-Me preocupo por mi hermana-se cruzó de brazos-eso es todo.

-Como quieras, Rin-le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que al carnívoro le diera un escalofrío.

-Vamos, no quiero perderla de vista otra vez-bien hecho Tachibana, conseguiste que al tiburón le dieran enormes ganas de besarte nuevamente. Y así los dos adolescentes salieron de la tienda.

Siguieron sigilosamente a Gou, ahora el depredador estaba siendo más discreto que antes y eso aliviaba al menor, los tres adolescentes habían hecho varias paradas, una de esas fue en una tienda de mascotas, habían muchos tipos de animales pero de lo que más estaba repleto era de pequeños gatitos; Rin tuvo prácticamente que forzar a su amigo a salir de la tienda, o si no Makoto se hubiera robado a todos los felinos que estaban ahí. La última parada fue el cine y es donde se encontraban ahora no tan sólo la pareja de novios falsos, también el trio de espías y el dúo de nadadores pertenecientes a Samezuka. Todos en un mismo lugar y todos ignorando la presencia de los demás. Esto hubiera sido una gran y hermosa coincidencia si no fuera porque los muchachos presentes, estaban ahí de forma intencional y no para disfrutar de una película.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Yo no entraré a ver eso-decía Makoto mientras miraba horrorizado el título de la película que tenían que ver. El nombre era "_Masacre brutal, violenta y sangrienta" _

-Pero Gou verá esta película y ya compré las entradas-dijo Rin frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento, tendrás que entrar solo-se disculpó el adolescente de orbes esmeraldas-No me iré, esperaré aquí.

-No te dejaré solo-el depredador se negó rotundamente a separarse de su amigo-¿Qué pasa si te secuestran?

-¿Secuestrar?-Makoto lo miró confundido-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Tengo mis motivos-desvió la mirada a cierto punto-Vamos Makoto, es sólo una película, nada malo va a pasar y además-Rin lo atrajo hacia él-Estaré yo para protegerte-le sonrió de forma seductora.

-Está bien- se separó rápidamente del tiburón-Pero prométeme que no harás nada raro cuando estemos dentro de la sala.

-Lo siento no puedo prometer cosas que no sé si voy a cumplir-dijo Rin en un tono serio.

-¡Rin!-lo regañó el más alto.

-Bien, te pediré permiso antes-realmente al carnívoro le gustaba molestar un poco a Makoto.

-¡Rin hablo enserio!-alegaba el hermoso adolescente de ojos esmeralda.

-De acuerdo, relájate-lo tranquilizó el mayor.

-Iré a comprar algo de beber-suspiró-¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-Lo que tú quieras traerme estará bien-Rin miró su celular desinteresado. Soltó un suspiro y lo vio alejarse, ahora podía enfrentar algo que lo estaba molestando de hace tiempo-No es necesario que se sigan escondiendo-se volteó para enfrentar a los adolescentes-Nos han seguido todo este tiempo ¿Verdad?

-Tanto tiempo RinRin-lo saludó Nagisa saliendo de su espectacular escondite que era detrás de un macetero-¿También vienes a ver una película?

-Es obvio, estamos en un cine-le contestó de forma severa-Ya no mientan, ¿Por qué nos están siguiendo?

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso Rin-san?-rio nervioso Rei al ser descubierto. Haruka sólo lo miraba con enojo.

-¿Creen que soy estúpido?-alzó una ceja aburrido-Les hice una pregunta-los miró con recelo.

-¡Rei-chan!-agarró del brazo a su amigo-¿Me acompañas a hacer la fila?-y antes de abandonar el lugar, Nagisa miró a Haruka disculpándose por dejarle toda la responsabilidad a él.

-Entonces Rin ¿Te has divertido mucho?-le preguntó el delfín.

-Claro, ha sido un buen día-se apoyó en la pared-Espero que la película no me decepcione.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso-se acercó más a él-Deja de aprovecharte de Makoto, déjalo en paz.

-No me estoy aprovechando de él-la tensión se había apoderado del ambiente-Y no lo voy a dejar en paz, te recuerdo que soy su novio.

-No te creo-la molestia del chico de ojos oceánicos era evidente en su voz.

-Ese es tu problema-espetó el tiburón pero después se relajó-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga con Makoto?

-Porque no te lo mereces-dijo cortante el delfín-Él es demasiado bueno para ti-esto último lo decía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de Makoto?-preguntó sin descaro-¿Ya te declaraste? ¿Te rechazó? ¿O sólo te diste cuenta ahora que lo amas?

-Eso a ti no te importa-los preciosos mares tranquilos del pelinegro eran ahora una tortuosa tormenta.

-Puede que no me merezca a Makoto-el depredador estaba perdiendo la paciencia-Pero tú tampoco te lo mereces Haru-esos eran los verdaderos pensamientos de Rin, estaba cansado de ver como el chico orca se desvivía por el pelinegro, haciendo lo imposible para hacerlo feliz, siempre estaba Haruka antes que él, Makoto dejó de lado su propia felicidad por la del delfín y eso, a Rin le molestaba. Ya era hora de que Nanase aprendiera a nadar sin que la mano de Makoto lo estuviera esperando para ayudarlo a salir-Él siempre está cuidando de ti, preocupándose, mimándote, haría cualquier cosa por ti, tratando de hacerte feliz todo el tiempo-suspiró-es molesto.

-Si te molesta tanto eso de él…

-No-lo interrumpió-Lo que me molesta es que tú nunca hagas nada por él.

-Makoto sabe que le estoy agradecido-Haruka desvió la mirada.

-A veces eso no es suficiente-se paró correctamente-Está bien Haru ¿Quieres a Makoto?-le dio una mirada desafiante-Entonces tendrás que pelear por él-Rin amaba la competencia no importaba si era en la natación o no, a él simplemente le encantaba competir-pero te dejaré algo en claro, yo ganaré-el delfín sólo lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-Debo irme, es mejor que Makoto no nos vea-se dirigió a la misma dirección en la que fue el muchacho de ojos esmeralda-Sería una lástima que se enterara de que su mejor amigo lo estuvo vigilando por no confiar en él.

-Yo si confío en Makoto-contestó aún molesto el pelinegro, si Rin quería guerra, él se la daría-No confío en ti.

-Y tienes mucha razón en no confiar-le dio una sonrisa depredadora antes de irse. Esto se estaba poniendo muy divertido para el tiburón.

Todos los adolescentes entraron a la sala de cine, Gou con sus dos acompañantes se sentaron en la fila del medio, Rin con Makoto se sentaron una dos filas más atrás, Haruka y los otros dos nadadores se sentaron en la última fila mientras que Mikoshiba y Nitori se encontraban una fila más abajo que el trio de nadadores; la sala estaba llena así que era difícil que pudieran encontrarse. Las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo quedó hundido en la amenazante oscuridad. Makoto trataba de controlar su agitada respiración pero realmente odiaba este tipo de cosas, Rin miró la incomodidad de su amigo y tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo.

-Relájate Makoto-le sonrío-Nada de esto es real-Después del último tráiler, la película empezó y las primeras palabras fueron, "_esta película está basada en hecho reales". _Makoto tragó seco ante esto y sintió que quería llorar-Sólo… lo dicen para asustar-decía Rin para relajar a la orca.

-Eso espero-soltó un suspiro tembloroso. La película avanzaba sin misericordia para el adolescente de hermosos ojos esmeralda, era bastante sanguinaria para su salud mental, cada minuto que pasaba, Makoto se abrazaba más al cuello de Rin dificultándole la respiración, esto realmente era una tortura. En cambio, Nagisa miraba con verdadera emoción cada escena de la película, Rei estaba fascinado por los hermosos efectos especiales, se demostraba que eran de buena calidad, Haruka sólo la veía a ratos, las únicas escenas en la que despegaba la vista de su precioso chico, eran en las de muerte y sangre, eran las más divertidas según él. Seijuurou no le interesaba la película, prefería ver a su amada que a veces abrazaba a su amiga cuando se asustaba, lo bueno es que abrazaba a la chica en vez del adolescente y eso lo relajaba, Aiichiro por su parte, estaba absorto en el filme, el terror y gore no eran sus géneros preferidos pero, tenía una debilidad por ellos.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso para Makoto, fue en una horrible, sádica, asquerosa y grotesca escena de mutilación, el chico orca sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar y no podía seguir ahí.

-Rin…-lo llamó tratando de no vomitar todo ahí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Lo miró preocupado, el dulce nadador no se veía muy bien.

-No me siento bi…-Makoto no pudo continuar, estuvo a punto de vomitar encima de Rin. El pelirrojo entendió a la perfección e inmediatamente llevó a su amigo al baño. Estaba vacío así que el menor pudo devolver todo tranquilamente, el depredador suspiró mientras oía las arcadas del chico de cabello oliva.

-¿Makoto estás bien?-se apoyó en la puerta del baño en el que estaba el adolescente, aunque no lo pareciera, Rin estaba muy preocupado por él.

-Sí, no te preocupes-abrió la puerta, se veía cansado.

-Pero, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti-el muchacho de ojos escarlata se sentía mal por el más alto. Makoto no paraba de tomar agua y hacer gárgaras, necesitaba sacarse ese sabor acido de su boca.

-Está bien Rin-se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano-Volvamos-se dirigió a la puerta pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-No, iré a dejarte a tu casa-dijo serio.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de la cita de Gou?-lo miró confundido.

-No importa, estás enfermo y tienes que descansar-fijó su mirada en las manos temblorosas de Makoto.

-Lo siento… Creo que lo arruiné-se disculpó avergonzado.

-Descuida, vamos-abrió la puerta pero la dulce voz de Makoto lo paró en seco.

-Gracias Rin, puedes ser un buen novio-el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba los preciosos labios que quería devorar, cerró la puerta y se acercó peligrosamente al menor hasta aprisionarlo con la pared, con un brazo rodeó la delgada cintura mientras que con el otro tomó la barbilla del chico de pelo oliva.

-Rin, prometiste que no ibas a hacer nada raro-dijo nervioso el muchacho.

-Perdóname-le sonrió acercándose cada vez más a los labios deseados-Te mentí-Y Rin lo besó, cometió el gran pecado de volver a besar a su amigo. Makoto cerró los ojos fuertemente, el depredador lo besaba con tal maestría que le era casi imposible no dejarse llevar; se relajó bajo su tacto y el carnívoro se apretó más a él, suspiró en el beso y quería más, quería probar mucho más del chico que tenía aprisionado. Mordió suavemente el labio inferior para luego lamerlo lentamente, estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar al paraíso que era la boca de Makoto, él adolescente de ojos esmeralda se lo permitió y cuando estuvo a punto de profundizar el beso, la puerta del baño fue abierta, provocando que se separaran rápidamente.

-Llegas en un mal momento-decía Rin lamiéndose los labios-Haru.

-¡¿Haru?!-Makoto dirigió su mirada al delfín pero, este sólo tenía sus ojos de tormentoso azul puestos en los infernales escarlatas del tiburón. La orca contuvo la respiración, esto no era bueno, absolutamente todo terminaría mal.

* * *

**_wou! que pasará? ni yo lo sé XD _**

**_para mis hermosas lectoras amantes del Makoharu! estoy escribiendo otro fic donde Makoto y Haru estarán bien juntitos (publicidad engañosa) lo hago a falta de esta pareja en este fic. no digo que no tendremos HaruMako en esta historia, si habrá pero se irá desencadenando de a poco, pero tampoco estoy diciendo que esa será la pareja que resulte al final! seré sincera, no tengo la más mínima idea de con quien va a terminar Makoto. bueno ahí veremos! tal vez el final sea todo un sueño de Nagisa y nada fue real. se imaginan un final así? sería devastador o.o_**

**_es todo! espero de corazón que les haya gustado, perdonen todos los errores! _**

**_nos vemos la próxima semana!_**

**_hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**

**_¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	8. reparar el error

**_¡Buenas noches! preciosa gente! tuvieron un sábado tranquilo?_**

**_quería publicar este capitulo el viernes en la noche pero mi sueño me venció y ahora lo estoy publicando a esta hora porque no estaba en casa._**

**_bien, sobre los que nos concierne. este capitulo tuve que cortarlo, no quiero decir que el otro capitulo que viene sea la continuación, lo que pasa es que si ponía todo lo que quería escribir en este capitulo, no me quedaría mucho material para escribir el otro XDD lo siento, las excusas agravan la falta._**

**_muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios! me animan a seguir escribiendo! realmente amo a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic._**

**_debo decir que el publico de esta historia está bastante dividido, la mitad quiera a Makoto con Haru y la otra mitad lo quiere con Rin. no me lo esperaba! XD_**

**_bien no fastidio más. perdón por la tardanza._**

**_disfruten de su lectura! _**

* * *

-No puedo creer esto-Makoto decía enfadado mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa seguido por un delfín y un tiburón quienes se encontraban adoloridos por los golpes recibidos-¿Enserio fue necesario todo eso?-el chico de ojos esmeralda seguía reclamando.

-Makoto…

-Fue culpa de Haru, él empezó-lo interrumpió el adolescente de ojos escarlata.

-No me importa quién empezó-se volteó a verlos-No debieron haberse puesto a pelear.

-Yo… Lo siento-dijo Haruka suspirando, le dolía su mejilla donde lo había golpeado el depredador.

-Pues, yo no lo siento-decía Rin arrogante, tenía el labio roto y le ardía. Estúpido Haruka, si no hubiera entrado, él y Makoto serían amigos más cercanos ahora-Nos interrumpiste en la mejor parte-el tiburón se había quedado con las ganas de saborear la exquisita lengua del muchacho.

Haruka sólo lo miro con recelo mientras que Makoto suspiraba, aún estaba nervioso por el beso que le había dado Rin, le agradeció mentalmente al pelinegro por haber interrumpido, no se quería imaginar que hubiera pasado después si nadie hubiera entrado; tenía algo de culpa, estaba claro, perfectamente pudo haber empujado a Rin lejos, perfectamente pudo haber detenido al depredador antes de que sus bocas se encontraran, perfectamente pudo haberse negado fingir ser el novio del tiburón, pero no lo hizo, lo aceptó, le permitió llegar más lejos y ahora no podía volver atrás. Matsuoka Rin le estaba provocando sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida, el chico de ojos carmín hacía que su corazón latiera el doble de rápido, cada vez que lo tocaba aun siendo de la forma más sutil, una corriente eléctrica le recorría por todo el cuerpo; todo esto lo asustaba, tenía miedo de los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando por Rin, estaba enamorado de Haruka pero, ¿Qué estaba pasando con sus sentimientos por el tiburón? El pelirrojo era su amigo, sólo su amigo y debería ser siempre así.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del chico orca, se volteó para enfrentar a sus dos amigos. Haruka miraba al suelo mientras que Rin lo atravesaba con su mirada depredadora, Matsuoka había quedado con demasiadas ansias de querer tocar y probar el cuerpo del chico de ojos esmeralda, romper los límites prohibidos y sacar lo mejor del adolescente que fingía ser su novio. No lo logró y no sabía si lo iba a conseguir algún día, no tenía una verdadera forma de explicar lo que le estaba pasando con Makoto; el muchacho de pelo oliva hacía que sus hormonas se revolucionaran en un segundo, esto sólo le pasaba con Aiichiro, la inocencia de ese niño era como una trampa a la que le gustaría caer sin dudar. La gran diferencia entre Nitori y Tachibana era que, con el pequeño adolescente de hebras plateadas, Rin podía controlarse, domar sus instintos más primitivos, detenerse en el momento indicado y no llegar más lejos, en cuanto a Makoto, el tiburón sólo pensaba en devorar al chico de ojos esmeralda, en tenerlo en su poder y escuchar la dulce voz pronunciar su nombre de la forma más sensual que nadie pudiera oír ¿Qué era lo peor de todo? Rin sabía de los sentimientos de Makoto hacia Haruka y se sentía culpable; nunca creyó que podía enamorarse de Makoto, no debía enamorarse de él, no quería sentir algo tan profundo y comprometedor como el amor, sin embargo, muy dentro de él, lo deseaba. Deseaba enamorarse del adolescente que estaba parado frente a él, quién en su mirada fluían miles de sentimientos que le eran imposibles de percibir.

-Debo irme- dijo el pelirrojo con su voz seria-Nos vemos Makoto-quería dar un paso adelante y robarle otro beso, no lo hizo. Dirigió su mirada a Haruka quien tenía la vista pegada en la pequeña tumba del pez que le había pertenecido a la orca, retuvo un suspiro y se marchó. No se detuvo un segundo en mirar atrás, estaba molesto, enojado, frustrado o simplemente desanimado, no lo sabía con seguridad, sólo tenía que calmarse, había sido un día muy movido.

Makoto no alcanzó a despedirse y mucho menos a disculparse, todo el plan se había arruinado, todo terminó de forma desastrosa.

-Haru-le llamó suavemente encontrándose con la mirada oceánica de su mejor amigo, sabía que le estaba pidiendo disculpas con ella-No tenías que haber golpeado a Rin.

-No… Pude evitarlo-frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada ¿Tenía que hablar de esto ahora? Haruka tenía algo mucho más importante que decirle.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó el chico orca.

-Porque…-¿Cómo decirle que lo hizo por celos, porque Rin lo había besado y no lo soportaba?

-Son amigos, pasaron por muchas cosas para que se reconciliaran-Makoto bajó la mirada, la pelea entre Haruka y Rin era su total culpa-Ya es tarde-suspiró cansado.

-Makoto-el pelinegro tenía que decirle lo que sentía por dentro.

-Creo que…

-Escucha, yo…

-Deberías irte-sentenció el chico de cabello oliva silenciando totalmente al delfín-Mañana hablaremos con más calma-le sonrió. Haruka lo miró por unos segundos y asintió, Makoto se había negado a escucharlo.

-Descansa-dijo Haruka y sin más que decir se alejó del lugar. Makoto se quedó mirando la espalda del nadador, no quería que el delfín se fuera, necesitaba estar a su lado, pedirle a gritos que lo abrazara y lo amara, pero si lo hacía, su confusión aumentaría aún más. Entró a su casa y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, se deslizó en esta hasta caer sentado en el suelo, suspiró y se revolvió el cabello con desesperación; nunca se había sentido tan incómodo como hoy, sus nauseas volvieron y esta vez no fue por las escenas de la película que había visto.

Haruka detuvo el agua cuando la bañera estaba llena de ella, se hundió en su preciado líquido para poder relajarse, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes que le habían dado. No se arrepentía de haber golpeado a Rin e incluso lo volvería a hacer si lo veía poner su boca sobre la de Makoto otra vez, no podía permitir que la relación de esos dos avanzara más, recuperaría a su amigo y le diría que lo amaba; Rin podría irse al diablo, no le importaba. Ahora lo único que le importaba a Haruka era su amado chico orca. Soltó un gran suspiro mientras naufragaba en su mundo acuático, quería besar a Makoto como Rin lo hizo, apresar su cuerpo contra el suyo y no soltarlo jamás, embriagarse con su olor, nadar con él en los sentimientos más profundos de sus corazones y romper aquella amistad para provocar el más hermoso romance que podría tener. Eso quería lograr con Makoto, no importaba como lo iba a hacer pero, no descansaría hasta conseguirlo.

Aiichiro entró a su habitación suavemente para no destrozar el silencio de aquella noche, ya era muy tarde, la película había resultado más larga de lo común. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente pero la voz del depredador, rompió toda aquella tranquilidad que invadía el lugar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó de forma severa el pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en su cama, había tomado un baño y tenía una toalla sobre la cabeza. Miró a Nitori quién se había asustado por la repentina pregunta.

-Salí a dar un paseo-dijo algo cohibido el adolescente de preciosos ojos azules.

-¿Con quién?-le clavó la mirada. El muchacho más pequeño se sintió algo incómodo por la penetrante mirada que lo asechaba en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Con el capitán…-contestó como si estuviera a punto de recibir una reprimenda de su padre.

Rin se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se acercó al menor hasta acorralarlo contra la puerta, Makoto había despertado el lado carnívoro de Rin, necesitaba alimentarlo y la única presa que tenía para devorar en ese momento era Aiichiro. El pequeño lo miró con algo de miedo a medida que el pelirrojo se iba acercando más a él, todo pasaba en cámara lenta para el chico de cabellos plateados. El depredador lo miraba con desesperada gula, lo tomó de la muñeca lo lanzó sobre la cama y cayó encima de él, todo en una maniobra tan peligrosa, tan seductora y tan culpable pero, los arrepentimientos sólo tenían permitido acuchillarlo después.

-Rin-senpai…-Aiichiro no se movía, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo podía respirar o su corazón latir, estaba congelado por los infiernos escarlata del adolescente que estaba arriba de él, el chico quería huir, escapar de la prisión en la que estaba, tenía miedo de ser cazado-¿Le… Sucede algo?

El tiburón sólo lo miró por unos minutos para recorrer con su mirada todo el cuerpo del menor, se acercó lentamente al cuello del muchacho respirando su aroma, era dulce, una fragancia suave y deleitosa, pero no lo enloquecía como la esencia de Makoto, aun así siguió con sus acciones provocativas, estaba hambriento y tenía que saciar su apetito como sea. Besó el blanco cuello una y otra vez, recorrió con su lengua toda la piel hasta llegar a la clavícula, se encargaría de dejarle una marca que no desaparecería en días. Aiichiro tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba jadeante, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, Rin lo estaba tocando, había tenido sueños donde esto pasaba pero ahora era distinto; no había palabras de cariño ni tampoco besos suaves y llenos de sentimientos. No había amor.

-Ai…-suspiró y deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa del menor, Nitori se estremeció ante el tacto, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocasen así. El depredador tocaba la suave piel como si aquel pequeño cuerpo bajo él, le perteneciera. Paró en seco ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? El adolescente de preciosos ojos azules no le pertenecía. Aiichiro no merecía ser la victima de su hambruna, no podía aprovecharse de él ni utilizarlo sólo porque no pudo llegar más lejos con el chico orca. Ai tenía que ser amado como se debe, y él por desgracia, no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara-Perdóname, no sé lo que me pasó-se quitó de encima del menor, sentándose en el borde de la cama-Lo siento… Yo no quise-seguía disculpándose.

-Tranquilo Rin-senpai-también se sentó y miró nervioso al depredador-Está bien.

-¡No lo está!-alzó la voz irritado-Ai, no debí haber hecho eso.-lo tomó de los hombros.

-Todo está bien si… Es Rin-senpai-le sonrió al mayor. Matsuoka lo abrazó estrechándolo en sus brazos mientras seguía disculpándose por su actitud. La noche fue el gran espectador de este escenario, donde por primera vez veía a un depredador, un carnicero por excelencia, entregarle cariño a su presa en vez de despedazarla. Pero había que tener cuidado, no confiarse, Rin era un cazador, y como todos ellos, podría ser muy dañino.

Haruka abrió los ojos en cuanto la luz del sol invadió su habitación, estuvo metido en el agua casi toda lo noche, apenas había dormido dos horas y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, quiso volver a dormir y caer nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, pero le era imposible. Se levantó con mal humor, lo bueno es que ese día era domingo y no tenía que ir a la escuela, lo malo es que no había práctica para poder nadar. Bajó las escaleras sin ánimos, aún le dolía su cuerpo, debía admitir que Rin era un buen luchador, demasiado bueno para su gusto. Miró su celular que estaba abandonado en la mesa, quería llamar a Makoto y saber cómo se encontraba, saber si había dormido como un bebé o se había desvelado tortuosamente como él; simplemente quería escuchar su voz. Tomó el teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos el número de su amigo, quería llamarlo pero en el último minuto se arrepintió, era muy temprano todavía para molestarlo, volvió a dejar su celular donde estaba y a los segundos de haberlo dejado, empezó a sonar; era Makoto quién lo estaba llamando, no esperó ni por un instante, rápidamente tomó el teléfono y contestó.

-Makoto…-esperó a escuchar la dulce voz de su amigo.

-Lo siento… ¿Estabas dormido?-decía desde la otra línea el muchacho de ojos esmeralda.

-No, ya estaba despierto-se preocupó, la voz de Makoto no sonaba como siempre-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Nada!-se apresuró a decir el menor-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas-rio nervioso.

-No eres bueno mintiendo-suspiró el pelinegro-¿Qué sucede?-insistió.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-Makoto estaba actuando extraño y eso no le gustaba al mayor.

-No tienes que preguntar-frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le pasaba al chico de orbes esmeraldas?

-Entonces, ¿Puedo ir ahora?-volvió a preguntar el adolescente de cabello oliva haciendo que Haruka se exasperara.

-Sólo ven ya-el pelinegro se sobó las cienes, le dolía la cabeza, tal vez no debió estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

-Gracias, está poniéndose algo helado aquí-el delfín no podía ver a su amigo pero, podría decir que estaba diciendo esto sonriendo como un idiota.

-Makoto ¿Dónde estás?-bien, ahora si estaba de verdad preocupado.

-Estoy sentado en las escaleras, afuera de tu casa-contestó la orca. Haruka salió rápidamente de la casa aun con el teléfono en mano, cuando estuvo afuera un golpe de aire frío lo atacó, Iwatobi era bastante helado en la mañana, no podía creer que Makoto se encontraba afuera a esta hora. Corrió hacia las escaleras y efectivamente ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo, quien le daba una sonrisa, no perfecta ni hermosa, era una sonrisa bastante arruinada y lamentable, en realidad, Makoto era el desastre en persona. Tenía unas ojeras peor que las de Haruka, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y su hermosa piel tenía una palidez muerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sí, absolutamente estaba preocupado-¿Estás con pijama?-el pelinegro miraba al chico que estaba usando su pijama favorito, cada vez que se quedaba a dormir a la casa de Makoto, se lo ponía, y no era porque le encantaba como le quedaba ni porque podía impregnarse con el aroma de su mejor amigo.

-Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco-se encogió de hombros.

-No puedes estar aquí así ¿Tu madre sabe que estás acá?-se sentó a su lado mientras lo inspeccionaba con sus ojos oceánicos.

-Mis padres no están, salieron el viernes con mis hermanos a acampar-sus bosques esmeraldas se encontraron con los mares profundos de Haruka-Deberías haber visto el amanecer, fue hermoso.

-¿Amanecer? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sentado aquí?-lo tomó de los hombros.

-Creo que desde las cinco o más temprano, no lo recuerdo-Makoto no se encontraba nada de bien.

-Vamos a casa-lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó adentro-No entiendo, ¿Cómo pudiste estar todo este tiempo afuera?

-No podía dormir-se excusaba el menor mientras entraba a la casa del delfín-Tenía pesadillas-y así era, cada vez que el adolescente de ojos esmeralda cerraba los ojos, se imaginaba a un tipo el doble de alto que él con una motosierra queriendo matarlo de la forma más sádica posible.

-Si estabas solo, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-un secreto que tenían los dos nadadores era que, cuando Makoto tenía una pesadilla, llamaba a Haruka y este lo tranquilizaba-Te pude haber ido a acompañar.

-No quería molestarte-se sentó en el sillón, su cuerpo temblaba tenía demasiado frío y no se le pasaba.

-Makoto ¿Te sientes bien?- el adolescente que sufre de hidrofilia miraba como el cuerpo de su amigo tiritaba-Ve a la cama.

-Descuida Haru, estoy bien-¿Cómo podía decirle eso con tal aspecto?

-Iré a buscarte una manta-suspiró resignado.

-Perdón por molestarte-alzó la voz haciendo que saliera algo ronca.

-Ya cállate-decía el pelinegro mientras subía las escaleras. Muy dentro de él, estaba feliz por tener a Makoto a su lado y cuidar de él. Haruka le entregó la manta y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, tenía sueño pero ya no dormiría, ahora tenía que atender a su precioso amigo-¿Tienes hambre?-asomó la cabeza para ver al menor que estaba completamente envuelto en la manta y apenas se podía ver su rostro.

-No, estuve vomitando casi toda la noche y no creo que mi garganta pueda soportar que algo pase por ella.

-Eres un idiota, no tenías que haber ido a ver esa película con Rin y mucho menos haberte quedado afuera en la madrugada-eran muy pocas veces las que Haruka regañaba a Makoto.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, pudo oler la caballa friéndose y las náuseas le volvieron, corrió rápidamente al baño de Haruka, si seguía así, vomitaría hasta sus órganos. Cuando volvió, vio a Haruka de pie que lo miraba severamente.

-Voy a hacer la cama para que te acuestes-se fue a su habitación-bébete el té que está en la mesa, te hará sentir mejor-Makoto tomó la taza entre sus manos, estaba caliente y lo ayudó con el frío. No sólo las pesadillas le prohibieron dormir, también fue la confusión de sentimientos que estaba sufriendo, sin duda terminaría por tener una crisis emocional por culpa de los dos adolescentes que tenía de amigos. Haruka bajó después de unos minutos, el chico orca estaba sentado en el sillón tomando su té-Vamos, está lista.

-No quiero ser una carga, Haru-se levantó y siguió a su amigo por las escaleras.

-No lo eres, ya deja de ser tan modesto-le reclamó el mayor.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-No te disculpes-frunció el ceño molesto.

-Perd…-iba a disculparse nuevamente pero Haruka lo miró enojado. Era mejor quedarse callado, se acostó en la suave cama, miró al delfín que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama observándolo; fijó su vista en la mejilla hinchada del pelinegro y recordó todo lo ocurrido en ese baño. Haruka se había abalanzado encima de Rin provocando que cayeran al suelo, a los ojos de Makoto parecía una vulgar pelea de gatos, no importaba cuanto les dijera que se detuvieran porque no lo escuchaban, era una situación bastante incomoda, ya veía que se iban a sacar sangre. Todo esto se detuvo cuando por casualidad un chico entró al baño y vio la desastrosa escena, llamó a los guardias quienes separaron inmediatamente a ambos adolescente y los llevaron ante la gerencia ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Haruka, Rin y Makoto quedaron vetados del cine por tres meses, por provocar desórdenes, era injusto porque Makoto no había hecho absolutamente nada y había acabado castigado igual, ahora no iba a poder llevar a sus hermanitos al cine-¿Aún te duele?-acarició la mejilla golpeada.

-Estoy bien-Tomó la mano que lo acariciaba y la sostuvo entre las suyas-Lamento si te hice sentir mal y… arruinar tu cita-desvió la mirada.

-No importa-se sentó con algo de dificultad-¿Por qué no olvidamos lo que pasó?-le sonrió.

-De acuerdo…-dirigió su mirada en los labios de su amigo y necesitaba poseerlos-Makoto…-se inclinó para besarlos.

-Haru no…-lo único que logró besar el delfín, fue la mejilla del menor, suspiró exasperado apoyando su frente en el hombro del más alto. Él no era Rin, no podía ser tan impulsivo como lo era el tiburón, si iba a besar a Makoto, tendría que ser con la propia voluntad de la orca.

-duérmete, necesitas descansar-se levantó y quiso dirigirse a la puerta pero la mano del adolescente de hermosos ojos esmeralda lo detuvo.

-Tú también tienes que dormir ¿Verdad?-Con la poca fuerza que tenía, jaló a Haruka a la cama logrando que quedara acostado a su lado-¿Por qué no dormimos juntos? Aunque sea por un rato-sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron hipnotizadas, había tantos sentimientos callados entre ellos que pedían a gritos salir. El nadador más alto cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de Haruka, era normal que cuando estaba enfermo se pusiera más cariñoso, al delfín no le molestaba para nada; se atrevió a usar un brazo para abrazarlo y el otro para acariciar las hebras de color oliva, estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando un olor a quemado lo hizo levantarse abruptamente provocando quejas del menor; se había olvidado de la caballa. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi se cae por la rapidez, llegó a la cocina y alcanzó a apagar el pescado antes de que causara un verdadero desastre, ahora estaba enojado, su desayuno estaba totalmente desecho. Se iba a sentar a fastidiarse solo, pero recordó que Makoto lo estaba esperando para dormir, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de estar tan cerca del adolescente más joven. Sonrió y subió a su habitación, Makoto no era para Rin, podrían ser grandes amigos o lo que quisieran pero jamás novios, ese tenía que ser el papel de Haruka en la vida de su amado chico y se encargaría de demostrárselo.

* * *

_**les gustó? está vez fue más Rintori y HaruMako.**_

_**sobre la hermosa gente que me pide lemon, yo nunca he escrito uno O.O no sabría si me saldría bien y no quiero arruinar la historia **_**_intentándolo._**

**_perdón todos los errores! aunque ustedes no lo crean aun soy principiante en esto._**

**_es todo, me voy! nos vemos el próximo fin de semana._**

**_hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**

**_¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!_**


	9. caos y enfermedad

**_son exactamente la 2 am así que ya es domingo, creo que serían unos buenos días! _**

**_perdonen la demora! a que pensaban que este fic lo había dejado botado! descuiden, no me gusta dejar las historias inconclusas._**

**_es sorprendente como la mitad de las personas que leen esta historia odiaron el capitulo anterior mientras que la otra mitad lo amó. debo decir que me divierte mucho este contraste XDD_**

**_eso sí, no entiendo por qué odian tanto a Ai-chan D: yo lo encuentro muy tierno XD_**

**_gracias a todas las criaturas preciosas que comentan! hacen a esta chica feliz!_**

**_Vamos con el capitulo! no lo revisé así que puede que tenga errores (muchos)_**

**_es todo! no molesto más_**

**_disfruten de su lectura. _**

* * *

El día había llegado a Iwatobi, Haruka se levantó con pereza, se dirigió a tomar su baño matutino de tres horas y esperaría a que llegara Makoto a sacarlo de la bañera pero, detuvo todos aquellos pensamientos de su rutina cuando recordó que el hermoso chico de ojos esmeralda estaba enfermo; si no se encontraba bien, entonces no vendría a buscarlo, tampoco caminarían juntos a la escuela ni almorzarían juntos y absolutamente al final del día no nadarían juntos, en pocas palabras, el día sería una total tortura. Aún recordaba vívidamente los preciosos momentos que compartió con su mejor amigo, con tan sólo sentirlo a su lado, el alma le volvió al cuerpo; para Haruka, sentir el calor del adolescente más joven envolver su corazón y que su calmada respiración colisionara contra su cuello, le provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción que no podía explicar con simples y torpes palabras. No recordaba cuantas horas habían dormido abrazados, lo único que tenía claro era que no había tenido un descanso así en mucho tiempo, él fue el primero en despertar, no se movió ni un centímetro ni tampoco tenía intenciones de separarse de su amigo, sólo se quedó observándolo por quizás minutos u horas, la verdad es que no le importaba el tiempo, estaba feliz por tener a Makoto en sus brazos y no en los de Rin. Haruka no creía en el amor de Rin hacía Makoto, el pelirrojo era un tiburón que le encantaba destrozar a sus presas y por Makoto lo único que podría sentir sería una atracción física, una pasión carnal o un deseo culpable, pero sincero amor, jamás. No lo acriminaba por eso, cualquiera en su sano juicio sabía que el precioso chico de sonrisa perfecta, era una presa que nadie evitaría devorar sin embargo, Makoto no era un trofeo que podrían reclamar como suyo, tenían que aprender a amarlo como se merecía, entregarle todo y si eso no era suficiente, hacer lo imposible para que el hermoso nadador tuviera siempre la preciosa sonrisa de la que todos se enamoraban; Haruka no sabía si podía entregarle todo el amor que necesitaba la orca, pero trataría de hacerlo o moriría en el intento, se arriesgaría por su único amor.

Salió de la bañera después de una hora, ya había asumido que Makoto no iría a la escuela, sería un idiota suicida si iba en tal estado, después de haber pasado todo el día juntos, tuvo que prácticamente cargarlo hasta su casa y dejarlo en su cama, no quería dejarlo solo pero la orca insistía en que estaba bien, así que no tuvo más remedio que abandonarlo; la noche, muy diferente al día, fue angustiosa para el delfín, le faltaba la calidez de su amigo, tuvo el celular a su lado y estuvo pendiente de él toda la noche por si Makoto lo llamaba, ya entrada la madrugada pudo encontrarse con sus sueños. No era invierno pero, envuelto en sus sabanas, Haruka sentía que se congelaba.

Preparar el desayuno era aburrido, comerlo era aburrido, vestirse para la escuela era aburrido, todo, absolutamente todo, era aburrido sin Makoto, este era uno de esos días donde el delfín deseaba que acabara lo más rápido posible. Salió de la casa con total calma, el silencio que lo rodeaba lo abrumaba, bajó las escaleras sin prestarle atención al mundo, el exterior perdía todo interés cuando Makoto no estaba en él, decidió pasar por la casa de su amigo para preguntarle a su madre como estaba, sus pasos se detuvieron cuando una voz algo ronca lo llamó.

-Saliste temprano Haru- decía Makoto cerrando la puerta de su casa y acercándose al mayor-Justo ahora iba a buscarte-le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?-Makoto realmente era un estúpido desinteresado, a leguas se notaba que estaba mal.

-¿Ir a la escuela?-ladeó la cabeza confundido.

-¿Cómo vas a ir?-lo miró molesto-Estás enfermo.

-Ya me siento mejor-el adolescente de ojos esmeralda le sonrió con dulzura, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre.

-No te creo-se cruzó de brazos-Vuelve a tu casa y métete en la cama.

-No voy a faltar a la escuela Haru, no es para tanto-hizo un puchero. Haruka suspiró resignado, no le llevaría la contraria a su amigo en ese estado.

-Eres un idiota-Haruka comenzó su camino a la escuela-Vamos.

-Es lindo de tu parte-Makoto caminó a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa?-desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los hermosos orbes esmeralda.

-el que te preocupes por mí-dijo con sinceridad.

-Tengo que hacerlo, ya que tú no lo haces-un leve sonrojo apenas notable se asomó en las mejillas del pelinegro.

-Gracias-Le dolía la cabeza, la garganta le ardía, no respiraba bien y las asquerosas náuseas no lo dejaban en paz, pero ignoraba todo esto, sólo por estar al lado de Haruka, él también lo extrañó por la noche.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo, por lo general Makoto se iba hablando todo el camino y Haruka lo escuchaba paciente pero, hoy el chico orca no tenía los ánimos suficientes para hablar. El adolescente adicto al agua miraba al más joven detenidamente, estaba preocupado, ya veía que la orca se desmayaba a mitad de la calle, clavó su vista en la mano ajena que rozaba suavemente con la suya, quería entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amigo y sentir la agradable calidez que le brindaría esa hermosa unión. Podía hacerlo, sólo tenía que tomarle la mano y listo, no era mayor esfuerzo ni tampoco peor crimen que el que había cometido Rin con besarlo. Con gran valor decidió mover su mano pero justo cuando iba a atrapar la de su amado chico, este la esquiva para ocultar un bostezo; bien… Podía intentarlo de nuevo, nuevamente con todo su valor, quiso capturar la mano del muchacho de sus sueños y otra vez no lo logró ya que, en el preciso instante que en que iba a tomarla, el celular de Makoto comenzó a sonar y el chico instintivamente lo sacó de su bolsillo para verlo. Haruka suspiró exasperado ¿Era necesario ocupar la misma maldita mano para todo? ¿Simplemente no podía ocupar su mano izquierda en vez de la derecha? Aún le quedaba otra oportunidad, por tercera vez, Haruka ya con el valor de todo el mundo y universo, acercó sigilosamente su mano a la de Makoto, sólo necesitaba un movimiento ágil, sencillo, sin demoras. El delfín ya saboreaba la victoria, un poco más y la mano de Makoto iba a ser amarrada con la suya, la orca ni se inmutaba de todos los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo el delfín por tomar su mano, Haruka sonrió para sus adentros, esta batalla ya le tenía ganada, ahora con mucha confianza de sí mismo, apretó su mano contra la de Makoto, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la dicha de sentir la calidez…. Que no sentía por ningún lado, ni tampoco sentía la mano de Makoto, Haruka en vez de tomar la mano de su chico, agarró su chaqueta y ahora el adolescente de preciosos ojos esmeralda lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el más alto.

-Nada…-soltó el agarre de la chaqueta de su amigo y desvió la mirada.

-Sabes, desde que Mamá piensa que tú y yo estamos saliendo, no deja de preguntar por ti-decía divertido el menor.

-Tal vez… Deberíamos salir de verdad-susurró el mayor con un leve sonrojo.

-Lo siento ¿Qué dijiste?-miró confundido al delfín al no entender lo que había dicho.

-No dije Nada-aclaró rápidamente-Makoto… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro-le dio una hermosa sonrisa de esas que sólo podía entregar él.

-¿Realmente estás enamorado de Rin?-Makoto detuvo su andar inmediatamente, esa era una pregunta que no podría contestar fácilmente. Si se debía a su promesa, él contestaría que sí, aún a pesar de faltar a la verdad, ahora si contestaba con sinceridad, tampoco lo negaría. El adolescente de cabello oliva estaba sintiendo cosas por Rin que traspasaban la amistad, estaba sufriendo de sentimientos que no podía olvidar y cada minuto que pasaba al lado del depredador, estos se hacían más fuertes, casi tan fuertes como los que sentía por Haruka.

-Rin… Es mi novio-era mentira para él pero, para los demás se trataba de la verdad.

-¿Pero lo amas?-Haruka podía sentir la incomodidad del más alto, sabía que detrás de esas palabras, se estaban ocultando cosas.

-¿A qué viene ese tipo de preguntas, Haru?-bien, ahora consiguió que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-Sólo…Quiero saber-no lo entendía, el delfín no entendía por qué la orca le costaba tanto contestar unas simples preguntas.

-Yo…-mentirle a su mejor amigo era un delito, pero romper una promesa también lo era-Haru, si no amara a Rin, no saldría con él-se sobó las sienes, no quería seguir hablando de este tema-Me duele la cabeza ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?

-Como quieras-contestó molesto, no hablaron más en lo que quedaba de camino.

Rin despertó por los rayos de luz que se infiltraban en la habitación, ese día no tenía clases así que podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera, había tenido un sueño no tan inocente con cierto chico de preciosos ojos esmeralda, Makoto simplemente se apoderó de la mente del tiburón, toda la noche estuvo pensando en él, soñando con él, extrañándolo. No quería admitirlo, no quería aceptarlo, no quería reconocer, confesar que su corazón estaba empezando a tener un dueño. Tomó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos al adolescente de cabello oliva, quería saber de él, necesitaba verlo, sentir sus labios contra los suyos otra vez y su cuerpo estremecerse bajo su toque; le mandó un mensaje preguntando como había amanecido, tal vez aún estaba enojado por la noche del sábado, se había comportado como un idiota al haberse peleado con Haruka pero, fue el delfín quién lo había golpeado primero, él sólo se los devolvió. A pesar de todo eso, tenía que haberse disculpado con su lindo novio falso, se levantó con pereza, dirigió su vista a la cama que le pertenecía a su pequeño compañero, a diferencia de él, Aiichiro tenía que ir a clases, con él también se había comportado como un gran idiota, se sentía culpable a pesar de que se disculpó con él en reiteradas ocasiones; el hermoso niño de hebras plateadas le repetía que no tenía importancia pero Rin sabía que sus acciones lo habían afectado en demasía, ya sabía que Nitori tenía sentimientos por su persona y jugar con él así, le pesaba. No quería lastimar al pequeño de frágil cuerpo, como le encantaría amarlo de la forma en que el chico de ojos turquesa lo amaba, entregarle el cariño que tanto deseaba pero, los sentimientos que tenía por Makoto, ese deseo irremediable de tenerlo, le eran imposible de ignorar. Dejó escapar de sus labios un largo suspiro, iría a visitar al chico orca, se disculparía con el como corresponde y tal vez con Haruka, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Makoto estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por prestar atención al profesor, cosa que le costaba demasiado hacer. Haruka en vez de mirar por la ventana lo miraba a él preocupado, le había dicho que fueran a la enfermería pero la orca se negaba rotundamente, el pelinegro se arriesgó y le dijo a su amigo que no se preocupara, porque se encargaría de poner atención por él, acción que agradeció el menor. Era hora del receso, Haruka y Makoto no se habían movido de sus asientos, el primero por quedarse acompañando a su amigo y el otro por que se sentía fatal, Nagisa y Rei, siendo este arrastrado por el pingüino, entraron al salón en busca de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo están Haru-chan, Mako-chan?-preguntaba Nagisa con demasiada energía.

-Nagisa no grites, Makoto está enfermo-decía el mayor de todos mientras observaba a su precioso chico dormir, sobre la mesa.

-Eso no es bueno, Gou-chan quería hablar con él-el rubio se sentó frente al adolescente de orbes esmeralda.

-¿Qué cosa?-el delfín miró interrogante al menor.

-Bueno, estaba planeando un nuevo campamento…Haruka-senpai-Rei sabía que esa idea no le iba a gustar a su superior, malos recuerdos tuvieron del campamento pasado.

-De ninguna manera-dijo tajante el chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Espera Haru-chan, el campamento será en conjunto con Samezuka, podemos usar su piscina, no estaremos en el aire libre, así que Mako-chan estará bien-Nagisa miraba suplicante al pelinegro, iba a ser difícil convencerlo.

-Dije que no-Haruka no podía ni pensar en volver al lugar donde casi pierde a su mejor amigo.

-Yo estaré vigilando a Rei-chan para que no haga ninguna estupidez-el rubio se aferró al brazo del adolescente de lentes.

-No voy a hacer ninguna estupidez-se quejó Rei avergonzado, la verdad es que no le entusiasmaba mucho ir de nuevo de campamento, también estaba preocupado por Makoto.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión-se cruzó de brazos obstinado.

-Pero Haru-chan-hizo un puchero el más pequeño.

-No insistas-el delfín no iba a caer en los encantos del pingüino.

-Está bien Haru-dijo Makoto refregándose los ojos, había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Ah, Makoto-senpai, lo siento lo despertamos-se disculpaba Rei.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió el más alto.

-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con lo del campamento?-Nagisa miró con brillos en los ojos al chico frente suyo.

-Yo…

-No-Lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

-Haru, usaremos una piscina, no estaremos en el mar-Makoto trataba de razonar con su amigo pero parecía que no funcionaba.

-Makoto estás delirando-lo miró enojado-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Si lo recuerdo Haru, pero no tiene por qué repetirse-le habló con suavidad.

-Exacto no se va a repetir-Haruka se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón.

-Parece que Haru-chan no se levantó de buen humor-decía Nagisa, no se esperaba una reacción así del delfín.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo un poco-suspiró Rei.

-No se preocupen chicos-le sonrió el adolescente más alto-Iremos al campamento.

-¿Makoto-senpai, está seguro?-preguntó Rei incrédulo, era la primera vez que la orca no le hacía caso a Haruka.

-Sí Mako-chan, Haru-chan dijo que…

-Sé lo que dijo Haru-lo interrumpió el mayor-Y también sé que se va a enfadar conmigo pero, es una oportunidad que tal vez no podamos tener en algún tiempo.

El día transcurría lento para Makoto, debería haberle hecho caso a Haruka y haberse quedado en casa, estaban en medio de la clase de biología cuando las asquerosas náuseas le volvieron de forma horrible, trataba de calmarlas respirando lentamente pero le era imposible, tenía que vomitar.

-Makoto ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó en un susurro el chico que sufre de hidrofilia.

-No…-logró contestar el de ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres ir a la enferme…

Haruka no logró terminar su pregunta cuando Makoto salió corriendo del salón llamando la atención de todos los presentes que de inmediato pusieron sus miradas en el delfín, tratando de decirle con ellas que ¿Qué le había hecho al muchacho precioso, dulce, amado por todos y ultra sexy? Hasta el profesor lo miraba feo, el adolescente de ojos oceánicos salió del salón ignorando las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros y fue tras su mejor amigo, se dirigió al baño donde se encontraba la orca tomando agua desesperadamente.

-Makoto vamos a la enfermería-lo agarró del brazo.

-Está bien Haru, sólo tenía ganas de vomitar-se excusaba el menor. Haruka no le hizo caso y llevó a su amado chico a la enfermería, estaban entrando cuando la enfermera salió.

-¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?-les dijo amablemente la mujer a los dos adolescentes.

-Sí, mi amigo no se siente bien-le contestó Haruka en tono frío-¿Puede descansar aquí?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes cariño?-la enfermera miró al más alto poniendo su mano en la frente del menor-¡Pero si estás ardiendo en fiebre!

-Descuide no es…

-Vamos tenemos que bajarte la temperatura-decía la mujer arrastrando a Makoto dentro de la enfermería-Acuéstate en la camilla-Makoto resignado obedeció a la enfermera.

-Estoy seguro que no es para tanto-el chico orca trataba de bajarle la gravedad al asunto.

-Una fiebre no se puede tomar a la ligera-lo regañaba la fémina mientras le ponía un termómetro bajo el brazo-Ahora debo ir a dejar unos papeles, quédate aquí y trata de dormir un poco.

-Disculpe ¿Puedo quedarme con él?-Haruka miró suplicante a la mujer quien le sonrió dulcemente.

-Claro-le revolvió las hebras negras-Después de unos minutos debes quitarle el termómetro.

La enfermera salió del lugar dejando a los dos jóvenes solos, Haruka se sentó al lado de su amigo pasando su mano por los suaves cabellos, Makoto suspiró ante las caricias del pelinegro, se sentía relajado con él.

-Haru, sobre lo del campamento…

-Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado en claro-suspiró el hermoso chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Haru, yo ya acepté-se sentó pero lo hizo de una forma tan brusca que no pudo evitar marearse.

-Idiota, no te muevas así tan de repente-Lo tomó de los hombros-¿Cómo es eso de que aceptaste? No puedes pasar por lo mismo, entiéndelo-Haruka lo miró molesto, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Makoto.

-No va a pasar, Haru iremos igual-Makoto desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con los intensos y profundos mares que lo miraban enojado.

-¿Por qué quieres tanto ir?-el delfín dijo serio-¿Quieres estar con Rin?-esta era la verdadera razón por la que el adolescente adicto al agua estaba tan enojado, aparte de lo que había pasado con Makoto la vez anterior, si iban al campamento junto a los de Samezuka, Rin estaría ahí y le quitaría al adolescente de preciosos ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué?-el chico orca no lo entendía, si Haruka estuviera actuando de forma normal, le hubiera gustado la idea de poder nadar contra Rin-Haru, no es por eso.

-No quiero que vayas, eso es todo-el mayor suspiró frustrado-Si quieres podemos hacer lo del campamento pero tú no irás, puedo quedarme contigo no me importa.

-Haru, soy el capitán, no puedes excluirme-esta discusión era estúpida y sin sentido-Iré igual.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?-no estaban acostumbrados a discutir por tanto tiempo, el delfín estaba entrando en la desesperación por la obstinada actitud de la orca.

-Tú estás siendo terco, Haru-alegaba el más joven.

-No lo soy, Makoto ya deja de insistir-decía el adolescente adicto al agua sobándose las sienes, no se enojaba fácil con el chico orca pero, hoy realmente lo estaba sacando de estribos-Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Entonces dame una buena razón para que no vaya-Makoto también estaba molesto pero no tanto como Haruka.

-¡¿Crees que fue divertido ver a tu mejor amigo a punto de morir?!-alzó la voz, no quería sentir ese destructor sentimiento de nuevo, sentir ese terror que lo paralizó por completo al ver el cuerpo de su amado amigo inmóvil.

-Yo… Lo siento-el hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeralda desvió la mirada a sus manos que apretaban las sabanas, se sentía culpable por haberle hecho pasar a Haruka una experiencia tan horrible, ahora se sentía peor que antes, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de esto y en un impulso de su corazón, estrecho al chico de cabello oliva entre sus brazos.

-Está bien Makoto-dijo en voz baja el adolescente de ojos oceánicos para tranquilizar a la orca-No debí gritarte, perdóname-apretó más su agarre.

-Haru, por favor-Makoto se separó un poco del mayor para verlo a los ojos, Haruka no podía resistirse a la mirada lastimera que le daba el más alto.

-De acuerdo-suspiró resignado, descansó su frente contra la de Makoto y cerró los ojos esperando a que todo se calmara, no importaba cuanto pelearan ni cuanto se negara, Haruka siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Makoto quería-Pero no te meterás en el agua sin mí.

-Bien-le dio una hermosa sonrisa, Haruka se separó a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que no se moviera de su lugar.

-Dame el termómetro-el chico orca obedeció de inmediato, el delfín comprobó su temperatura, tenía cuarenta grados, eso era mucha fiebre, no entendía como Makoto actuaba de forma tan normal, se preguntaba si realmente este chico era humano.

-Esa es mucha fiebre-decía la enfermera que estaba detrás del nadador de estilo libre, acababa de entrar y se dirigió directamente a ver el estado del menor-Recuéstate, necesitas descansar-le puso un paño húmedo en la frente-Ya puedes volver a clases, yo cuidaré de él-dirigió su mirada a Haruka que sólo asintió. Makoto le sonrió transmitiéndole que iba a estar bien y con esto, el delfín pudo dejar el lugar más tranquilo.

Makoto suspiró y cerró los ojos disfrutando del frío que le entregaba el paño húmedo, no pasaron muchos minutos para que se quedara dormido, estaba muy agotado. Pasaron horas y el adolescente de cabello oliva aún no despertaba, la enfermera estaba constantemente mirándolo y mojando la tela para que le bajara la fiebre, en los recesos, Haruka iba a verlo junto a Nagisa y Rei, no se iban hasta que tenían que entrar a clases. Cuando el muchacho de preciosos ojos esmeralda despertó se encontró con la gran sorpresa de ver a Rin sentado a su lado jugando con el celular.

-¿Rin?-entrecerró los ojos para ver bien, aún tenía su vista nublada por el sueño.

-Por fin despiertas-le sonrió el depredador-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor-se sentó levemente aún estaba mareado pero la sensación de fiebre había bajado, miró por todos lados en busca de la dulce mujer que lo estaba cuidando pero no la encontró-¿Estamos solos?

-Sí, es la hora de almuerzo de la enfermera así que le dije que te cuidaría por ella-se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo-decía el chico orca mirando curioso a Rin-No quiero ser insolente pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte-lo miró aburrido-Si estabas enfermo deberías haberte quedado en casa, tengo el día libre, te podría haber cuidado-le arregló algunos mechones rebeldes de su frente-También quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué?-dijo confundido el adolescente de orbes verdes.

-Por haberme comportado como un idiota y golpear a Haru-Rin desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Bueno, si aislamos los sucesos del cine, la pasé muy bien-contestó con sinceridad.

-¿Enserio?-los infiernos escarlata se encendieron al escuchar las palabras de Makoto.

-Sí, lo que más disfruté fueron los pasteles-le sonrió, para Rin esta era una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en su vida.

-Podemos volver cuando quieras-le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Entonces me perdonas?

-Bien pero tenemos que volver-Makoto no podía creer esto pero, había extrañado a Rin.

-De acuerdo-el tiburón tomó las manos del adolescente entre las suyas-Makoto, tengo que decirte algo-hablo serio.

-¿Qué cosa?-el chico de ojos esmeralda se tensó por el repentino cambio.

-Bueno… Me están pasando cosas contigo-decía avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo que cosas?-Makoto se puso nervioso-¿Cosas amistosas?

-No, cosas… Sexuales-sentenció el depredador, la orca se soltó del agarre de Rin rápidamente mientras su corazón latía el doble de lo común.

-Rin creo que estás confundido-dijo el hermoso chico de cabello oliva.

-No lo estoy-Rin volvió a atrapar las manos del más joven-Makoto, todo el tiempo pienso en ti, sueño contigo, no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

-Pero Rin… Nosotros somos sólo amigos-definitivamente debería estar delirando, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba pasando-¿No crees que esto va muy rápido?

-No sé si esto va muy rápido o no-el corazón del tiburón también estaba latiendo demasiado rápido-No son sólo ese tipo de cosas las que me pasan contigo-aclaró el depredador para que su novio falso no creyera que quería una relación sexual, para eso podría buscar a otras personas-También quiero estar a tu lado, cuidarte, protegerte… Amarte.

-Rin… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?-Makoto sentía que se le iba la respiración-Tú no puedes… Amarme, estoy seguro que estás confundiendo esto con algo más.

-Dime que significa esto si no es amor-Rin tomó la mano de Makoto y la puso sobre su pecho, justo en su corazón.

-Yo…-podía sentir los latidos desesperados del depredador, su corazón latía con fuerza igual que el suyo.

-Esto me pasa sólo contigo, Makoto-Rin había tenido mucho valor en decirle todo esto a su amigo de forma tan repentina-Sé que estás enamorado de Haru.

-¿Qué?-el chico orca abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sentía vulnerable ante el carnívoro.

-Pero Haru te ha estado desperdiciando por tanto tiempo-acarició las hebras oliva-Tengo claro que no me aceptarás pero, al menos deja intentar enamorarte.

Makoto no podía hablar, toda esta situación, todos los sentimientos que lo abrumaban y ahogaban, no podía con ellos, la confesión de Rin era algo que jamás se esperó, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que su corazón le iba a estallar de lo rápido que le latía; esto era un caos de emociones, un sufrimiento de amor. El hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeralda quería escapar, necesitaba tranquilizarse estaba muy nervioso, amaba a Haruka pero, Rin no se quedaba atrás, esto lo angustiaba de sobremanera, tenía que saber elegir… A quién amar.

* * *

_**es todo por hoy! no vuelvo hasta después de navidad! **_

**_confórmense_**_** con esto por ahora, estaba delirando cuando lo escribí.**_

_**perdonen todos los errores!**_

_**¡que tengan una hermosa y feliz navidad! que reciban todo los regalos que hayan pedido!**_

_**las y los amo a todos!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	10. amor dañado

_**Es muy muy muyyyy tarde y no debería estar aquí a estás horas, pero les publico este capitulo ahora por que no sé si tendré tiempo mañana (domingo aunque ya lo es XDD)**_

_**esto es una guerra, ajsdhsjadhajdha, cómo hacer para que queden conformes? **_

_**tengo algo que aclarar y sé que se enojaran algunas hermosas criaturas conmigo, Makoto es uke en este fic y eso no va a cambiar, yo amo a ese chico de seme, me encanta pero aquí no lo es. lo siento si los decepcione.**_

_**gracias por los comentarios, los leo todos y sé que se molestan por las parejas. **_

_**no estoy concentrada así que el capitulo de seguro tiene errores.**_

_**es todo.**_

_**disfruten de su lectura. **_

* * *

El corazón de Makoto latía con una fuerza desconocida, nunca en su vida había sentido esto, los infiernos escarlata de aquel depredador que tenía frente suyo lo abrumaban por completo, esto no estaba bien, Rin no podía estar enamorado de él, ¿En qué momento las cosas entre ellos empezaron a cambiar a tal grado? Trató de respirar normalmente, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba, no sabía qué hacer, debía admitir que sentía cosas muy fuertes por el tiburón pero, no estaba seguro de que era amor. Quería mucho a Rin, lo tenía bien clavado en su corazón, le gustaba estar con él y últimamente lo extrañaba a menudo, podría enamorarse del depredador, pero tenía miedo.

-No te quedes callado-bajo la mirada avergonzado-No fue fácil decirte esto.

-Rin… Yo…-soltó un suspiro tembloroso, sentía que iba a darle un paro cardiaco-No sé qué decirte.

-Sólo di lo que piensas-quiso relajar el ambiente pero era mucha la intensidad de ese momento-Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho esto, necesitas descansar-se levantó arrepentido de su acción, se dispuso a marcharse pero la mano de Makoto agarrada a su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Espera-murmuró mirándolo directo a los ojos-Quédate… Por favor-Rin tragó seco y volvió a su lugar, no se dijeron nada por unos minutos, sólo se quedaron mirando, tratando de calmar sus corazones-Mi mente… Es un tormento de pensamientos-respiró hondo y ahora más relajado tomó la mano del pelirrojo-Lo siento pero, no puedo decirte nada por ahora-le sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-No importa-apretó suavemente el agarre-No estás obligado a hacerlo de todas formas.

-Me siento responsable de alguna manera-a Makoto le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza nuevamente, en ese instante la enfermera entra invadiendo el mundo en el que estaban encerrados ahora.

-Ya estás despierto-se acercó al hermoso chico de cabello oliva y puso una mano en la frente del menor para comprobar la fiebre-¡Pero, si te ha subido nuevamente!-dijo preocupada, y se dirigió a sacar algunas cosas de unos cajones-voy a tener que inyectarte un medicamento-abrió un paquete de donde saco una jeringa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Makoto se agarró del brazo de Rin instintivamente, le aterraban las inyecciones-No creo que sea necesario-decía nervioso.

-Lo siento cariño, pero así se podrá bajar la fiebre de una vez-La mujer le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Sólo será un piquete nada más.

-¿No hay otra forma de dárselo?-Rin miró a Makoto que temblaba y luego a la enfermera.

-Se tiene que dar de forma intravenosa-Contestó paciente, enfrentaba a chicos como Makoto todo los días, no entendía por qué le tenían miedo a las inyecciones.

-Creo que ya me siento mejor así que…-intentó salirse de la camilla pero el tiburón se lo impidió.

-No estás bien-suspiró-Será rápido Makoto.

-Tu amigo tiene razón, después podrás irte a casa-sonrió la mujer.

-Pero…-no tenía otra opción y no podía escapar, suspiró resignado-Bien.

-Tranquilo Makoto, sólo dolerá un poco-lo tranquilizó el tiburón.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo-hizo un puchero que provocó en el tiburón, querer comérselo a besos.

-Bien, sólo respira hondo y verás que todo habrá terminado en un parpadeo-la enfermera tomó uno de los brazos del chico orca y buscó el punto exacto donde inyectarle la medicina.

-¡Rin!-se aferró al chico de ojos carmín como su vida dependiera de ello, tenía pánico de ver la gran aguja a punto de atravesar su piel.

-Está bien, no mires la aguja-en cuanto Makoto dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, la enfermera aprovechó de inyectar rápidamente el remedio, el adolescente de preciosos ojos esmeralda los cerró fuertemente, un dolor le recorrió por dentro al sentir el líquido pasar por sus venas.

-Listo, eso fue todo-la mujer le puso un parche y liberó el brazo del menor-¿Están tus padres en casa?

-No…-la orca se sobaba su brazo adolorido, no se sentía mejor, se sentía peor.

-¿No tienes a nadie que pueda venir a buscarte?-se dirigió a su escritorio mientras escribía en unos papeles. Makoto negó nuevamente con la cabeza, su padre estaba en el trabajo, su madre había salido a hacer unos trámites y no llegaría hasta bien tarde.

-Yo puedo llevarlo a casa-se ofreció el depredador.

-Eso es muy lindo pero, son menores de edad y esto tiene que hacerlo alguien mayor-le dio una sonrisa tierna a ambos adolescentes.

-Pero no tienen por qué saberlo-insinuó el pelirrojo a lo que la mujer rio.

-Sólo por esta vez, ya que tu amigo realmente no puede estar en clases así-miró al pálido chico de orbes esmeralda.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Rin dio una sonrisa afilada y miró a Makoto-Iré por tus cosas, espérame aquí-salió de la enfermería.

-Eres muy afortunado-la mujer sonrió mirando al menor-Tienes muchos amigos que se preocupan por ti.

-Sí…-sonrió y soltó un gran suspiro.

Rin caminó por los pasillos dirigiéndose al salón del chico orca, no entendía por qué algunos estudiantes lo miraban con miedo, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el tiburón y le tendió la mano a la persona con quién tropezó-¡¿Haru?!

-¿Rin?-Haruka se levantó ignorando la mano del más alto-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Makoto-pudo sentir el puñal que le lanzaba el delfín con la mirada-Lo llevaré a su casa, así que necesito sus cosas.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo encargarme yo-desvió la mirada molesto.

-¿Cómo lo harás si no puedes salir de la escuela?-suspiró cansado, hoy no estaba de ánimos para pelear con el pelinegro-Escucha, sé que estás preocupado por él, pero no creo que a Makoto le guste le idea de que te saliste de clases por su culpa-miró al más bajo quién tenía sus ojos clavados en la pared-Déjame cuidarlo por esta vez.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-el chico de ojos oceánicos preguntó de forma severa.

-Porque lo amo-contestó firme y sin rodeos. Haruka lo miró sorprendido, por alguna razón, las palabras del tiburón se sentían verdaderas.

-No te creo-no era que no le creyera, no quería creerle, al delfín le costaba imaginarse la idea de que el tiburón le quitara a alguien que siempre pensó que le pertenecía.

-Lo sé-podía sentir las miradas curiosas de los demás adolescentes y no le gustaba-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

-Bien…-suspiró. Se encontraban en la azotea, fue el único lugar donde podían hablar con libertad, un silencio incomodo los invadió, alguien necesitaba decir algo o ambos nadadores morirían de los nervios, el depredador fue quién atacó primero.

-Lamento haberte golpeado-dijo de la nada, como buscando un pretexto para cortar aquel pesado ambiente-Me comporte como un idiota.

-Sí... Yo también-bajó la mirada el delfín, él nunca había reaccionado así como aquella vez, podría decirse que actuó bajo sus instintos.

-Haru, tengo que confesarte algo-cerrando los ojos respiró hondo-Makoto y yo… No somos novios.

-¿Qué?-Haruka no entendía, ¿Acaso habían roto? O ¿Tal vez nunca lo fueron?

-Sólo estábamos fingiendo, yo se lo pedí-ya podía sentir el puño del pelinegro golpear su rostro, pero este nunca llegó. Dirigió su mirada al nadador de estilo libre, se veía sereno, como el Haruka de siempre-Ya sabes los rumores que hay de que Gou está saliendo con alguien y… Makoto sólo me está ayudando a vigilarla, tenía que tener una buena excusa para estar aquí…

-Makoto era la excusa perfecta-el adolescente de ojos oceánicos quería reír, sentir tantos celos de algo que nunca fue real, se sentía como un estúpido, no le importaba si Rin le había mentido, pero le dolía que Makoto lo hubiera hecho. No le gustaban las mentiras, por culpa de ellas relaciones tan estrechas, tan fuertes, se podrían romper en mil pedazos, no quería eso, si la relación de él y Makoto se rompía, de seguro moriría, pero tampoco quería perder la amistad tan dañada que tenía con Rin.

-Perdón por mentirte y hacer que Makoto lo hiciera también-Si iba a enamorar al precioso muchacho de ojos esmeralda, tenía que ser sincero no sólo con la orca, también con Haruka.

-No puedo felicitarte-Haruka no estaba enojado y nada, sólo decepcionado, dolido, pero no enojado; ya no-Gracias por decirme.

-Mira, te estoy diciendo esto porque…-se revolvió el cabello desesperado, no podía hablar con Haruka tan fácilmente como lo hacía con Makoto-Me enamoré de él pero, no quería pasar por encima de ti.

-No entiendo dónde quieres llegar-los tormentosos mares se encontraron con los infiernos escarlata, los dos eran unos desastres de emociones.

-Lo que intento decir es que… Aún tienes oportunidad con él-suspiró sacando algo de tensión acumulada-No me mal intérpretes, me esforzaré para que Makoto se enamore de mí, no te de dejaré el camino tan fácilmente y espero que tú también, te esfuerces.

-Rin…

-Pero tenemos que prometer algo-lo interrumpió-Si Makoto… elige a uno de los dos… El otro deberá dar un paso al lado, no ser un mal perdedor.

-Tú eres el único mal perdedor-dijo con gracia el pelinegro.

-Por eso no perderé, Haru-le dio una sonrisa afilada.

-Está bien-sentenció finalmente el delfín-Pero tienes ventaja, ya lo besaste-Rin no pudo evitar reír, era cierto, tenía ventaja sobre Haruka en eso, estaba feliz de ser el primero en besar los hermosos labios de aquel chico que le quitaba el aliento, realmente esperaba ser el único que pudiera besarlo-Ven, te pasaré sus cosas.

-¿Vas a dejar que lo cuide?-lo miró incrédulo el depredador.

-Sólo por hoy-bajó las escaleras con calma-Pero no te aproveches.

-No lo haré, desde ahora jugaré limpio-Prometió el carnívoro, Haruka asintió y los dos se dirigieron al salón del delfín.

Ahora que tenían un acuerdo entre los dos, sólo les esperaba hacer el primer movimiento, ambos intentarían jugar limpio y conquistar al precioso chico de cabello oliva, la pregunta era de ¿Cómo hacerlo de forma honesta y no caer en los encantos de la orca? Era una tarea algo difícil, en especial para cierto tiburón que era débil a la carne. Haruka por su parte, estaba más tranquilo ahora que todo era más claro ahora, sólo le quedaba tener una conversación con su mejor amigo, no lo haría hoy por el estado en que se encontraba el otro chico pero, sí cuando estuviera mejor.

-Rin, ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo?-preguntó Makoto en cuanto vio al depredador entrar seguido por el delfín-¿Haru?

-¿Cómo estás?-se acercó el pelinegro hasta a él mientras que Rin hablaba algunas cosas con la enfermera.

-Un poco mejor-dijo algo preocupado, no quería pensar que la demora del pelirrojo fuera porque se había puesto a pelear con el chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Descuida, no pasó nada-leyó los pensamientos del menor y lo tranquilizó.

-Eso es bueno-sonrió aliviado.

-¿Nos vamos?-Rin se acercó a los dos adolescente.

-Iré a verte después de la práctica-le dio una leve sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-se levantó de su lugar con cuidado y miró a ambos muchacho, algo había pasado entre ellos, los interrogaría después, ahora lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama.

Se despidieron de Haruka y salieron de la escuela, caminaban a paso lento, Rin no quería que Makoto hiciera fuerza alguna, incluso se ofreció a cargarlo todo el camino hasta su casa pero, el chico orca se negó, no quería molestar al tiburón más de lo que ya hacía. Hubo una parte del camino en la que el menor se mareó y el pelirrojo preocupado lo tomó por la cintura para sostenerlo, sus rostros se quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir sus propias respiraciones mezclarse, Rin se separó del adolescente de cabello oliva, iba a besarlo si se quedaba tan cerca de él. Llegaron a la casa del chico enfermo, el depredador lo llevó hasta su habitación, habían pasado años desde que no entraba a la casa de Makoto, no había cambiado en nada, los mimos cuadros familiares en estaban donde siempre, aunque ahora habían más y la habitación de Makoto seguía siendo tan ordenada como la recordaba, una de las cosas que le gustaba de su amigo era que compartían su amor por el orden. Mientras el menor se cambiaba a su pijama, Rin se concentró en mirar los alrededores de la habitación, si se detenía a mirar a Makoto se le subirían las hormonas y querría hacer realidad sus deseos sucios, no podía hacer eso, tenía que jugar limpio y tampoco quería alterar al niño que amaba, un pequeño tiburón de peluche puesto encima de la cama le llamó toda la atención del mundo, lo recordaba a la perfección, se lo había dado de regalo esa vez después del relevo cuando eran unos niños, fue por haberle ayudado, para que Haruka participara en él; sonrío ante este pequeño detalle.

-No sabía que aún lo tenías-dijo tomando al animal de peluche.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo-decía el más alto sentándose en la cama-Siempre atesoro todas las cosas que me dan.

-Creo que debo regalarte uno más grande-Rin se sentó en el borde de la cama, miró el delfín gigante de peluche que ocupaba un lado del colchón, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que se lo había regalado Haruka.

-Si tú quieres-tomó el peluche de tiburón y lo miró con una dulce sonrisa-Pero, este es especial.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el depredador mirándolo curioso.

-Porque fue el primer regalo que me diste-los preciosos ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los carmesí. Rin retuvo un suspiro ¿Podía ser aquel chico, más lindo? Makoto realmente no tenía idea de lo que le provocaba al pobre tiburón que terminaría por caer en la desesperación.

-Te prometo que te llenaré de regalos-acarició la mejilla afiebrada.

-No tienes que hacerlo, me sentiría mal recibiendo tantas cosas por parte tuya-quitó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-No seas modesto, quiero mimarte-Rin estaba haciendo los mayores esfuerzos de su vida para detener sus impulsos de abrazar y besar al chico orca.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas-Makoto no quería admitir que le gustaba la idea de ser mimado por Rin.

-Ya te acostumbraras-el depredador se inclinó para besar a al hermoso adolescente de cabello oliva pero se detuvo a pasos de su boca, no tenía que aprovecharse, no podía. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y apoyó su frente en el hombro del más alto.

-¿Rin?-los latidos se aceleraron cuando vio al tiburón cerca de su boca, a punto de ser besado, se atrevería a decir que estaba esperando aquel beso que nunca llegó.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-susurró y sintió el cuerpo de Makoto tensarse-Sólo voy a abrazarte, nada más.

-Está bien-suspiró dejando que los brazos del adolescente de infernales de ojos escarlata lo atraparan, titubeante, correspondió el abrazo. Rin respiró el aroma exquisito del menor, lo embriagaba, lo volvía loco y lo arruinaba por completo; amaba a Makoto como nunca había amado a alguien.

Pasó un tiempo y no se separaron, el depredador disfrutaba de la calidez que le entregaba el cuerpo ajeno mientras que Makoto se ahogaba en su mar de pensamientos, estaba confundido muy confundido, no importaba cuantas veces le daba vueltas al asunto, siempre terminaba en el mismo resultado, todo indicaba que, al parecer, se estaba enamorando de Rin; esto era un gran dilema porque, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Haruka y que ahora empezara a enamorarse del tiburón, lo hacía que se abrumara de sobremanera.

-Recuéstate y descansa-besó la frente del menor y se separó con pocas ganas-Estaré aquí cuidándote.

-Gracias-susurró, cerró los ojos cansado y no los volvió a abrir. Rin se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el borde de la cama, se le quedó observando, Makoto era hermoso cuando dormía, en realidad, era hermoso siempre. Se podía decir que estuvo ahí sin moverse por horas, de vez en cuando comprobaba la fiebre que estaba disminuyendo, el tiburón nunca había hecho esto por nadie y no creía que lo haría por otra persona que no fuera el chico orca; mirando dormir a su precioso niño, sus parpados cayeron rendidos y el depredador fue abrazado por los brazos de Morfeo.

Makoto despertó por los ruidos de unas voces que venían de abajo, le costó recuperar la vista del todo, se preguntaba cuántas horas había dormido, desvió su mirada al chico que dormía junto a él, la cabeza de Rin descansaba en el blando colchón de su cama, sonrió y acarició las hebras rojizas, le gustaba ese lado de él; miró la hora, eran casi las siete de la tarde, debía haber ido a buscar a sus hermanos hace tres horas, no podía creer lo irresponsable que había sido, sus pobres hermanitos debieron haberse venidos solos. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo y corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar al lugar de donde venían las voces.

-¡Vamos Haru-chan, juguemos a las escondidas!-decía Ren tirando del pelinegro.

-¡No, juguemos a la casita!-alegaba Ran también tirando del mayor.

-¡Ran, Ren, déjenlo en paz!-los regaño Makoto, los tres se voltearon a verlo, los menores alegres por ver a su hermano, se abalanzaron encima de él, provocando que casi se cayera.

-Con cuidado-Haruka se acercó al más alto.

-¿Hermano te vas a morir?-preguntaba Ran con ojos llorosos.

-Haru-chan dijo que estabas muy enfermo-agregó Ren triste.

-No voy a morir-le revolvió el cabello a ambos-¿Fuiste por ellos?-dirigió su mirada al chico de ojos oceánicos.

-Sí...-contestó el delfín sin expresión-Cuando llegué estabas durmiendo… Rin también.

-Muchas gracias Haru-le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Como sea-suspiró-¿Por qué te levantaste? Vuelve a la cama.

-Pero…-no pudo seguir con sus protestas ya que Haruka lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró con él.

-Ren, Ran, en unos minutos bajo a jugar con ustedes-el delfín miró a los niños que asintieron entusiastas. Entraron a la habitación donde Rin dormía de una forma no tan cómoda, Makoto se acercó a él y lo sacudió suavemente.

-Rin, despierta-decía con dulzura-Estarás adolorido mañana-el depredador abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Makoto?-pestañeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar bien-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó preocupado al ver a su amigo en pie.

-Mucho mejor-sonrió.

-Me alegro-se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad.

-Rin es tarde-Haruka habló para que notaran su presencia. El depredador miró la hora y efectivamente era tarde, muy tarde para él que debía haber estado en Samezuka hace una hora atrás.

-Maldición-dijo molesto-Creo que tengo que irme.

-Está bien-Makoto de la nada abrazó a Rin sorprendiendo a este y provocándole náuseas al pelinegro-Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

-No hay problema-el tiburón correspondió encantado el abrazo.

-Tendrás problemas si llegas más tarde-le recordaba Haruka al pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo ya me voy-se separó del menor-Mejórate pronto-le dio una última sonrisa.

-Más te vale que estés acostado cuando vuelva-le dijo el delfín a la orca antes de bajar las escaleras junto a Rin.

Makoto obedeció, no le gustaba hacer enojar a Haruka; ahora se sentía mejor, la inyección a pesar de ser dolorosa le había ayudado. La tarde se volvió noche en poco tiempo, sus padres ya estaban en casa, el chico de ojos oceánicos se quedaría a dormir, sólo se levantó para cenar y ahora los dos amigos se preparaban para acostarse, aunque Makoto durmió prácticamente todo el día, todavía tenía sueño, esto era debido al medicamento.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres dormir conmigo Haru?-ahogó un bostezo el menor.

-Sí… Ya deja de preguntar-Haruka terminó de ponerse el pijama que Makoto le había prestado, apagó las luces y se acostó al lado del chico que amaba.

-Siento haberte preocupado-se disculpó dándole la espalda al delfín.

-No te disculpes-susurró abrazando al adolescente de cabello oliva por la cintura-Makoto…

-Dime-se estremeció al sentir el aliento del pelinegro en su oído.

-Rin me contó todo-la orca no pudo evitar sorprenderse-Sé que no son novios, que están fingiendo.

-Haru yo…

-No tienes que pedirme perdón-frotó su nariz contra la nuca del chico de preciosos ojos esmeralda-No estoy enojado.

Makoto respiró hondo, Haruka sabía todo, ya no tenía sentido ni razón para seguir ocultando nada, ni si quiera sus propios sentimientos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si podías besarme?-la oscuridad en la habitación era el único testigo del sonrojo que afectaba al menor.

-Sí…-contestó avergonzado el delfín.

-¿Puedes… Besarme ahora?-Makoto no podía ver la cara de Haruka pero dedujo que lo estaba mirando sorprendido-Olvida lo que dije, no debo estar pensando bien-decía nervioso y muerto de la vergüenza el muchacho que ahora se ocultaba bajo las sábanas.

-Makoto-Haruka se movió para poder quitarle las sábanas de su rostro, las removió suavemente y se encontró con el sonrojo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, acarició dulcemente la cálida mejilla y se inclinó hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a un centímetro de ser tocadas. El chico de ojos oceánicos miró a los ojos de su amigo quien lo miraba hipnotizado, él se lo había pedido, no estaría cometiendo un crimen, no estaría jugando sucio. Sin esperar nada, ni que el tiempo se detuviera y que la oportunidad se le fuera de las manos, Haruka besó a Makoto, era un beso casto, dulce, perfecto, pero no era suficiente. Se separaron lentamente, Makoto iba a decir algo pero Haruka lo besó nuevamente y esta vez el beso se profundizó; el adolescente de ojos esmeralda apretó fuertemente la camiseta de su amigo al sentir la lengua de este invadir su boca, una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó cuando la sintió chocar contra la suya. Paso a paso todo se volvía cada vez más caliente y peligroso, las respiraciones se agitaban y se convertían en jadeos, la danza de sus lenguas se volvía lasciva, las palpitaciones llegaban a un ritmo inexplicables y de la boca de Makoto, estaban empezando a salir dulces sonidos que acuchillaban la cordura de Haruka; esto era malo, muy malo. Estaba estrictamente prohibido llegar a actos mayores, Makoto quería parar, tenía miedo y necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas pero, parecía que Haruka había perdido toda razón, se estremeció totalmente cuando sintió el sutil toque de la mano de su amigo bajar por la parte interior del muslo, esto tenía que detenerse ahora o Makoto terminaría por ser víctima de la lujuria que lo estaba invadiendo. Con gran valor y las pocas fuerzas que tenía, consiguió separar a Haruka de él, lo que vio lo sorprendió, nunca había visto aquella mirada que le estaba dando el delfín en esos momentos, los tormentosos azules estaban nublados y tenían un brillo especial, era tan intensa que le quitaba el habla.

-¿Haru?-posó una mano sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, estaba algo asustado, debía decirlo. Haruka logró reaccionar y aterrado se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente se alejó de Makoto hasta no tener ningún contacto físico con él-¿Haru, estás bien?-todo esto era muy raro.

-Sí-trató de regular su agitada respiración-Perdóname… Me dejé llevar-todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Está bien Haru-quería tranquilizarlo y de parte a él también pero necesitaba sacar lo que tenía guardado en su pecho hace mucho tiempo-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Lo siento tanto Makoto, yo no quería…-Haruka no era capaz de ver a su mejor amigo a la cara.

-Haru escúchame…

-No tenía que haber hecho eso…

-Te amo…-estas fueron las palabras que silenciaron de forma inmediata al adolescente de ojos oceánicos.

-¿Qué?-logró articular aquel chico que le gustaba el agua.

-Te amo hace tiempo-Haruka no podía creerlo, temeroso acercó una mano a su rostro, apenas lo rozó con las puntas de los dedos cuando las siguientes palabras de Makoto lo quebraron por dentro-Pero también amo a Rin.

Makoto quería ser sincero y así lo fue, lástima que los resultados hayan sido fatales, a veces era mejor, simplemente no decir la verdad…

* * *

_**antes de que se molesten conmigo y me manden a la mierda, debo aclarar algunas cosas.**_

_**tengo sueño XDD. este es el ultimo capitulo del año! y también el ultimo donde yo decido la trama (bueno parte de ella)**_

_**ahora serán ustedes quien decidan con quién se quedara makoto! **_

_**comenten por su pareja favorita! la que tenga más apoyo gana (suena como un concurso XD)**_

_**es todo, estoy cansada. perdón por todos los errores.**_

_**hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual y próspero año nuevo!**_


	11. crisis al romance

_**¡Buenas tardes preciosa gente! estoy más que segura de que quieren golpearme por la tardanza XDD**_

_**bien, no es mi culpa! la página no ha permitido que lo haga! lo que quiero decir es que está teniendo problemas y bueno, realmente no sabía cuando lograría actualizar este fic XDD, así que eso ya no dependía de mi. lo bueno de esto es que ya lo solucionaron...creo XDD **_

_**muchas personas han votado! esta muy peleado todo esto! sigan así, no sabrán cual será la pareja ganadora hasta el último capitulo.**_

_**hablemos del capitulo? debo decir que en este estoy molesta con Makoto (es extraño porque yo escribo su personalidad) y bueno, no tiene nada de extraordinario XD**_

_**gracias a todas las personas que comentan! jamás pensé que tendría tantos comentarios, estoy feliz.**_

_**perdón por mis horribles faltas de ortografía. bien no molesto más.**_

_**disfruten de su lectura! **_

* * *

-Lamento, no poder ser de mucha ayuda-se disculpaba el adolescente de orbes doradas-No tengo experiencia seduciendo hombres.

-Ah-suspiró-No creo que a Rin-senpai le gustan las flores-decía algo decepcionado el pequeño niño de sedosas hebras plateadas-Gracias de todas formas.

-Creo que deberías ser más atrevido-palmeó la espalda del frágil cuerpo.

-Pero…-esto era difícil, ¿Cómo ser atrevido, cuando su naturaleza era tímida?

-Ahí viene tu chico-dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo que se acercaba-Esfuérzate-y lo dejó solo con el tiburón que ya estaba a su lado.

-¿De qué estaban hablando?-Rin miró sigilosamente el caminar de Mikoshiba, para procurar que no se le acercara a su hermana que estaba al otro lado de la piscina junto a los demás de Iwatobi.

-Cosas sin importancia-se apresuró a decir el menor nervioso-¿No es bueno Rin-senpai? Creí que no lo dejarían venir al campamento por llegar tarde la otra vez-le sonrió dulcemente. Esa vez, Aiichiro estaba muy preocupado por su superior, al ver que no llegaba, cuando el tiburón entró a su habitación con rasguños y su polera rasgada, casi se ponía a llorar; rápidamente el depredador le aclaró que su aspecto era por que saltó la reja para que no lo descubrieran pero, tuvo una mala caída y terminó siendo descubierto igual. Lo castigaron prohibiéndole las salidas por varios días, Samezuka era una escuela bastante estricta después de todo.

-Sí… Es bueno-por supuesto que era bueno, podría recuperar todo el tiempo que había perdido sin ver a Makoto, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando lo cuidó en su casa, lo había extrañado y mucho. El depredador no sabía en qué momento exacto se enamoró del precioso muchacho de ojos esmeralda; de un día para otro empezó a pensar en él mucho más que antes, quería verlo más seguido, estar con él; su corazón latía el doble cuando rozaba su piel o su cercanía se volvía nula, todas las noches eran infiernos fríos cuando de manera inexplicable, la ausencia de aquel adolescente amado lo torturaba; los simples deseos se transformaban en anhelos desesperados de tener el corazón ajeno, ese que no le pertenecía a él, sino que a otro… Y le dolía. Dolía la amenazante incertidumbre de saber por quién, ese codiciado corazón latía más fuerte. Estaba obligado a esperar, si jugar limpio es lo que quería, permanecer quieto sin dar un paso adelante ni tampoco uno atrás pero, los depredadores como Rin, no se caracterizaban por su paciencia y era muy difícil luchar contra su propia naturaleza.

-¿Rin-senpai?-Nitori volvió a llamar la atención de su superior.

-Disculpa ¿Qué decías?-Rin estaba ausente y Aiichiro lo sabía, dirigió su mirada donde la tenía pegada el mayor, ahí estaba el motivo por el cual el depredador no lograba ponerle la atención que él quería. Tachibana Makoto estaba al otro lado de la piscina junto a sus amigos, parece que estaban hablando de algo divertido por la manera que sonreía, volvió su mirada al pelirrojo y notó el brillo que en ellos había, esos infernales escarlata ardían de una forma simplemente hermosa, lástima, que no ardían por él.

-¿Debe haberlo extrañado mucho?-le dio una sonrisa camuflando su tristeza, el tiburón se dio cuenta sin embargo-Tiene que sentirse horrible no estar con la persona que amas-y bien que sabía de aquel asqueroso sentimiento. Nitori en ningún momento hizo real contacto con la mirada del depredador, si lo hacía, probablemente se quemaría.

-Sí…-el pelirrojo no era estúpido, las palabras del pequeño a su lado tenían un significado mucho más profundo de lo que quería demostrar, de alguna forma sentía que lo estaban apuñalando. Rin sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Aiichiro, tenía gran conocimiento sobre esto y lo peor es que no podía detenerse; porque por más cruel que suene, esto era daño colateral.

Makoto podía sonreír todo lo que quisiera, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, la tensión que había entre él y Haruka simplemente lo estaba matando, no era que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos pero, después de la confesión, el sentimiento de angustia estaba siempre presente. El precioso chico de ojos esmeralda no podía olvidar aquella noche donde le pidió a Haruka que lo besara, pudo haber sido la mejor decisión de su vida como también su peor error, no estaba seguro. No iba a negar, que cuando sus labios se encontraron, experimentó las mejores sensaciones de su mísera existencia, muchos de sus sueños se habían realizado esa noche; adrenalina, mucho miedo e incluso el placer, se habían apoderado de él completamente, casi pierde la razón, pero su conciencia jamás lo hubiera dejado tranquilo si se dejaba vencer por los deseos de su cuerpo. Después de aquel momento glorioso donde la temperatura se elevó hasta las nubes, el hielo que los invadió fue mortal, el cambio fue tan brusco que apenas lo soportaba, le confesó su amor pero también le había confesado su amor por Rin y todo resultó un desastre. Recordaba a la perfección lo sucedido, la oceánica mirada que no demostraba más que una tormenta de emociones frías, su alejamiento indiferente que provocó un congelamiento bestial en su corazón, las afiladas y gélidas palabras que resonaron en aquella habitación, "_duérmete, es tarde"_ . Dios, fueron como heridas de bala, era imposible cerrar los ojos ignorando tal dolor… ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué haría ahora? Y ¿Qué hará después? Preguntas que lo acuchillaron en aquella eternidad nocturna. Makoto ya no era el chico perfecto que solía ser.

-Entonces, Mako-chan y Haru-chan compartirán habitación- Nagisa decía con entusiasmo, podía sentir la incomodidad de sus dos amigos y quería alivianar un poco el ambiente-¿No tienen problema, verdad?

-No…-dijo cortante el pelinegro, el chico orca ahogó un suspiro, tenía que arreglar este problema de alguna forma.

-Bien…-el pequeño pingüino se sentía algo nervioso por la actitud fría del mayor.

-¿Cuando empezamos la práctica?-preguntaba Rei que prefería ser un observador en vez de interferir en estos asuntos amorosos, aunque tenía que agradecerles, le estaban dando mucho material para las secuelas de sus libros.

-Cuando Gou-chan deje de coquetear… Digo, de hablar con el capitán de Samezuka-el rubio miraba a la chica que se había separado de ellos hace unos pocos minutos-Al menos podemos nadar en una piscina en vez del mar.

-Y no se preocupen por mí, no haré nada sin pensarlo ni calcularlo dos veces-el nadador de estilo mariposa se sentía algo avergonzado al decir esto.

-Descuida Rei-chan, estaré pegado a ti como una pequeña sanguijuela sedienta de tu sangre-el chico de orbes rosadas abrazaba con gran afecto a su amigo.

-Ese… No es un ejemplo hermoso-un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse a su casi novio como una sanguijuela.

-¡Bien chicos, pónganse en los carriles que les corresponde, vamos a practicar!-Gou se dirigió a los chicos de Iwatobi. Haruka dio una mirada rápida a Makoto quien estaba detrás de él, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

Las prácticas duraron cuatro horas y fueron extensas, cada equipo daba lo mejor de sí, y es que no era lo mismo practicar con los de tu mismo grupo que con el equipo rival, aquí era una competencia de quienes eran mejor. Había llegado el turno de Haruka y Rin, no se habían hablado desde que llegaron, en realidad, el tiburón no había hablado con nadie de Iwatobi. El silbato sonó y los dos adolescentes saltaron al agua, era una carrera intensa, iban a la par y si había una desventaja por parte de los dos, no se notaba; todos los presentes tenían los ojos puestos en ambos adolescentes, nadaban con una pasión y determinación increíble, Haruka no abandonaba su elegancia al nadar y Rin se había vuelto todo un tiburón en acecho, dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, se dirigían a la meta a gran velocidad, usaron su último impulso y en unos instantes se sabría quién sería el ganador. El depredador se sacó las gafas y la gorra exhausto, estaba en la espera de que anunciaran quien fue el que ganó, el delfín también estaba cansando esperando el resultado, esta vez, sí le importaba quien había ganado.

-Buen trabajo chicos, nos dieron un gran espectáculo-los felicitó Mikoshiba.

-Sí, fue como en una competencia de los juegos olímpicos-Gou agregó estando al lado del capitán.

-¿Quién ganó?-preguntó el tiburón sin rodeos.

-Nadie ganó, fue un empate-Makoto le tendió una mano a Haruka para ayudarlo a salir, no estaba mirando a ninguno de los dos-Bien hecho-le dijo a ambos con poco entusiasmo pero con una sonrisa. Rin salió por su cuenta del agua, no podía dejar de mirar preocupado al adolescente de cabello oliva, estaba raro ¿Qué pasó con su niño dulce?

-Mako…

-¡Eso fue grandioso Rin-senpai!-lo interrumpió antes de que hiciera cualquier acción.

-Gracias Ai…-le dio una mirada rápida y quiso acercase al chico que amaba pero nuevamente lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡Me gustaría nadar como usted!-podría parecer desesperado o todo lo que quisieran, pero Nitori perfectamente sabía que, si dejaba a su superior acercarse más a la orca, más difícil sería traerlo de vuelta. Era egoísta lo sabía pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Sí… Ai ¿Puedes…

-Felicidades Matsuoka, hubiera sido grandioso si hubieras ganado-ahora eran sus compañeros de equipo que lo rodeaban y felicitaban de algo que no ganó, había perdido todas las oportunidades de poder hablar con Makoto en ese instante, pero no importa, ya vendrían otras.

Haruka y Makoto estaban en los vestidores cambiándose de ropa después de haber tomado una relajante ducha, Nagisa y Rei ya se habían cambiado, ahora estaban dando una vuelta por el gran recinto que le pertenecía a Samezuka, así que los dos nadadores mayores estaban solos pero, con la gran tensión y la inquietud de que algo no estaba bien.

-Hasta cuando seguirás actuando así-dijo Haruka quien aún estaba con su bañador puesto.

-¿De qué hablas?-Makoto se estaba secando el cabello dándole la espalda a su amigo.

-Has estado raro toda la semana-si el chico orca lo estuviera viendo a la cara, de seguro que hubiera desviado su preciosa mirada.

-No es cierto…-era absolutamente verdad, sólo que el menor no quería admitirlo.

-Si no quieres dormir conmigo le puedo decir a Nagisa que cambiemos-suspiró frustrado el pelinegro.

-Yo no he dicho eso-alegó el adolescente más alto, hace poco se había recuperado de su malestar y ahora el delfín estaba haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

-No estás cómodo conmigo-las gotas caían de las hebras negras mojando la piel que estaba seca.

-No es verdad, Haru ya basta-Makoto apoyó su frente en el frío metal de los casilleros.

-Entonces dime por qué estás así-había veces en las que Tachibana lo desesperaba.

-¿Por qué eres tan frío?-Dios, quería llorar, se preguntaba desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible.

-Siempre he sido así-frunció el ceño algo molesto.

-Desde aquella noche en que te dije lo que sentía, te volviste más frío-otra vez ese nudo en su garganta, Haruka suspiró, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, estaba hiriendo a Makoto. El precioso chico de orbes esmeralda se estremeció al sentir los brazos ajenos rodear su cintura.

-Lo siento-susurró, Haruka besó suavemente la espalda del menor.

-¡Haru!-Makoto se deshizo del agarre del pelinegro y se alejó un poco de él.

-¿Cómo quieres que no sea frío si cuando me acerco te alejas?-el chico de ojos oceánicos no podía evitar sentirse molesto, no entendía a Makoto, simplemente no podía aunque tratara de hacerlo, antes podía leerlo como un libro para niños, tan fácil de percibir sus sentimientos, pero ahora era como si una muralla los separara.

-Me alejo porque… No sé… Si te estás aprovechando de mi-Desvió la mirada avergonzado, esta situación era incómoda.

-¿Qué?-lo miró incrédulo, ¿Enserio este era el Makoto de siempre?-¿Realmente crees eso de mí?-No quería enojarse con el chico orca pero, realmente se le estaba haciendo imposible-Rin se aprovechó de ti varias veces y tú lo dejaste.

-Rin no jugó con mis sentimientos-Makoto no quería parecer la víctima de todo este embrollo, porque tenía gran parte de la culpa, si es que no toda-Te abrí mi corazón y me diste la espalda-por supuesto… La frialdad de esa noche le había provocado una herida letal.

-Me dijiste que amabas a Rin, me lo dijiste después de habernos besado y haberme dicho que me amabas-su voz tembló un poco pero se las arregló para que sonara normal, esto lo estaba afectando demasiado-¿Cómo quieres que reaccionara?

-No lo sé… Sólo quería ser sincero y aclarar las cosas-estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no romper en llanto frente al pelinegro-Cometí un error lo tengo claro, pero tenía que hacerlo-soltó un suspiro tembloroso-Debí haber parecido un idiota diciéndote todo eso cuando ni siquiera sé si sientes algo por mí.

-Makoto…Tú sabes lo que siento por ti-tal vez no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero creyó que lo sabía cómo siempre lo hacía, eso de saber todo de él.

-No, no lo sé-bajó la mirada mientras la tristeza lo invadía-Ya no puedo leerte como antes, hace algún tiempo dejé de saber lo que piensas y… Lo que sientes-terminó de vestirse y se preparó para salir, las lágrimas caerían en cualquier momento-¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez?

-Yo…-quería hacerlo, decirle que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba o como el agua que tanto apreciaba, no separarse de él jamás, Makoto no sólo era su mejor amigo, era parte de él, el dueño de su corazón, la persona que amaba más que a su propia vida. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no podía decir esas palabras que aquel chico necesitaba tanto oír? Le era tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos, mucho más, estos que eran tan intensos. Su voz no salía y el silencio los estaba matando. Pasaron varios minutos que fueron hielo eterno.

-Olvídalo-no fue una lágrima que cayó, fueron varias que no sólo lastimaban a Makoto, también a él ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Makoto llorar? Al parecer tenían ocho años cuando lloró por haberse caído y lastimado la rodilla, prefería mil veces ese dolor al de ahora. El adolescente más joven tomó sus cosas y se marchó, pero cuando abrió la puerta para salir no esperaba encontrarse con Rin. Fue en cámara lenta, los boques esmeralda se encontraron con los infiernos escarlata, Rin lo miró sorprendido mientras que Makoto sólo desvió su mirada incapaz de mantenerla en la ajena, sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que la orca escapara rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Makoto?-lo llamó, sin embargo el chico no se volteó a ver atrás. El depredador entró a los vestidores encontrándose con Haruka que se estaba vistiendo-¿Qué le hiciste?-oh sí, estaba molesto por ver a su hermoso niño llorar. El pelinegro siguió vistiéndose ignorando al más alto-¿Qué le hiciste?-lo tomó de los hombros y preguntó amenazante.

-Este no es tu asunto Rin, no te metas-se quitó las manos del depredador terminando su tarea.

-Lo siento, me importa demasiado Makoto para no meterme-se cruzó de brazos negándose salir de ahí sin saber que pasó-¿Por qué Makoto estaba llorando?

-Ah-suspiró, no había sentido en ocultarle lo que sucedió-Fue mi culpa-Haruka se sentía horrible y hablar del asunto no lo iba a ser sentirse mejor. Se sentó en la banca y Rin imitó su acción-¿Recuerdas cuando cuidaste de él en su casa?

-Sí…-ese día para el tiburón, fue uno de los mejores y esperaba que se repitiera alguna vez.

-Me dijo que me amaba…-el depredador no se sorprendió porque ya lo sabía, lo que desconocía era lo otro ocurrido, el delfín no se lo diría tampoco-No le dije nada esa vez… Y ahora me preguntó por… Lo que sentía-no tenía idea porque le estaba diciendo todo esto a Rin, que era su rival en este asunto, tal vez lo hacía porque estaba frustrado, desesperado o simplemente necesita un hombro en el que apoyarse.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-Rin podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Haruka, era más que obvio el hecho de que le había afectado en demasía, su pelea con Makoto.

-Nada-cerró los ojos, en su garganta también había un nudo, jamás se había sentido así.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste lo que sentías?-ahora entendía, Makoto debe haber creído que Haruka no lo correspondía-Eres un idiota.

-Quise hacerlo pero, las palabras no salían-desvió la mirada a un punto ciego del lugar, nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones solo, siempre estaba Makoto a su lado, apoyándolo, dándole ese pequeño empujón que a veces necesitaba, ayudándolo en cuanto expresar sus sentimientos, en todos aquellos momentos en los que se sentía vulnerable, Makoto permaneció ahí, a su lado y ahora, estaba solo. Suspiró y dirigió sus orbes oceánicos a los infernales de Rin, él sólo lo miraba con comprensión y algo de molestia.

-Iré a verlo-le revolvió el cabello para tranquilizarlo un poco y se levantó de la banca.

-Está bien... No creo que quiera verme-tomó su bolso, quería nadar pero no podía usar la piscina fuera de las horas de práctica.

-¿Te das cuenta que tendré más ventaja?-Makoto estaba herido y él lo iría a consolar, sin duda Haruka estaría perdiendo.

-Lo sé pero, no quiero que esté llorando por ahí-tal vez ahora iría a su habitación y pensaría bien las cosas.

-Más te vale que arregles todo esto-se dirigió a la salida-Y logres decirle a Makoto lo que sientes.

-No deberías ayudarme si quieres estar con él-se acercó a la salida también.

-Bueno… A pesar de todo, somos amigos-decía desviando avergonzado la mirada-Y la amistad que tienen ustedes dos es realmente envidiable, sería una lástima que por un malentendido se perdiera-sin más que decirse entre ellos, ambos adolescentes salieron del lugar y tomaron caminos distintos, Rin se fue por donde se había ido Makoto mientras que Haruka se dirigía a las habitaciones. La mente de aquel delfín era un tormento, necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden y encontrar la voz que le había fallado en uno de los momentos más importante de su vida.

El tiburón no tardó en encontrar a su orca, se encontraba en un pasillo vacío, apoyándose en uno de los ventanales que daban una vista espléndida del mar. El pelirrojo le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro para llamar su atención, el adolescente de cabello oliva se volteó a mirarlo, las lágrimas ya no caían pero estaban ahí, amenazando que podrían caer nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien?-bueno, fue una pregunta estúpida por su parte, estaba viendo al chico destrozado, con rastros de haber llorado a mares y eso era lo único que se le ocurría decirle-Lo siento, es… Obvio que no estás bien.

-Descuida…-trató de sonreírle pero no pudo.

-Vamos, no me gusta verte así-limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus preciosos orbes esmeralda.

-Lo siento… Es sólo que… Soy un idiota-Makoto suspiró y puso su mano en el lugar de su corazón. Aún latía demasiado rápido.

-Sí, y uno muy sensible-Rin tomó la mano del menor y comenzó a andar.

-¿Rin?-lo miró confundido-¿Dónde vamos?

-Afuera, a dar un paseo-le dio una sonrisa afilada.

-No quiero, no tengo ganas-la idea de Rin no lo entusiasmaba mucho.

-Ya te darán-contestó simplemente. El depredador dio varias vueltas, evitando todos los pasillos en los que había personas, que no eran muchos, y después de un par de vueltas, salieron del recinto, ahora estaban frente al portón escondidos detrás de un árbol.

-¿Por qué estamos escondidos?-el chico orca aún seguía tomado de la mano con Rin.

-Esperar…-el pelirrojo miraba al imbécil, según él, que cuidaba la entrada-Bien Makoto, cuando yo te diga, tendrás que correr.

-¿Qué?-Makoto no lograba descifrar las intenciones del tiburón.

-¡Ahora!-el chico orca no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el depredador lo empezó a arrastrar hacía la entrada, pasaron corriendo al lado del "imbécil" que les estaba dando la espalda logrando así, salir del recinto.

-¿Por qué salimos corriendo?-preguntaba el adolescente de hebras olivas mientras aún corría de la mano con el pelirrojo.

-Porque tengo prohibido salir-se detuvieron cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos metros lejos del lugar.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces estamos rompiendo las reglas?-Makoto decía como si estuviera cometiendo un grave delito-¡No podemos hacer eso!

-Tranquilo bebé-le dio una sonrisa arrogante-Además, yo no me adapto a las reglas, las reglas se adaptan a mí.

-¿Bebé?-lo miró indignado.

-Vamos-comenzó a caminar hacia donde lo llevaba el viento-tendremos una cita y esta vez, una real.

-Pero Rin…-aún le dolía mucho lo sucedido con Haruka.

-Sólo por un rato… Olvídate de Haru-acarició la mejilla lastimada por las lágrimas.

-No puedo hacerlo, debe estar pasándola mal por mi culpa-se lamentaba el chico orca.

-Tú tampoco lo estás pasando bien-Rin acarició los cabellos oliva-Deja que te anime o… Al menos intentarlo.

Makoto se quedó mirando los infiernos escarlata del tiburón por unos minutos antes de acceder a la petición hecha. Rin sonrió victorioso, daría su mayor esfuerzo para acercarse más a la orca, devolverle la sonrisa que tanto amaba y de paso… Intentar que se enamorara de él.

* * *

_**es todo por hoy! les gustó? yo lo encontré raro XDD**_

_**después de todo este drama volverá el humor! **_

_**aún Haruka tiene que aclarar sus sentimientos y Ai-chan intentar conquistar al tiburón.**_

_**sigan comentando por su pareja favorita! y también trátense con mucho amor! **_

_**sobre la sugerencia de finales alternativos, créanme que lo he estado pensando desde la mitad de este fic y aún sigo pensándolo XDD **_

_**muy bien es hora de irse! **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


End file.
